A New World, A Fresh Start
by drnkntst
Summary: Rick Rhinestone has lost everything that was dear to him. Maybe now, he can find something to fill the void. There is slight reference to suicide i the first chapter if that bothers you, skip the first few paragraphs and you should be fine. There is some language but not much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rick took a deep breath as he looked at the photo one more time. The photo of his wife, Hanna, and his daughter, Annie, was all he had left of them. One year ago today, the pair died in a plane crash. Since that day, Rick had lost the will to go on. He just couldn't bear another day without his family.

The unfinished bridge before him beckoned to him on that rainy night. The half empty whiskey bottle helped make that call even louder. "Fuck it," Rick said with determination in his voice and a tear in his eye. He gunned the engine in his Chevy, let off the brake and closed his eyes. Rick's truck collided with the barrier and he soared into oblivion, soared to meet his family on the other side.

It didn't take long for it to dawn on Rick that there was a surprising lack of splintering wood and crushing metal. He opened his eyes to see he was barreling toward a fenced in grove of trees along a dirt road. Rick swore and slammed on the brakes to avoid the fence… too late. Rick had torn out a good ten yards of fencing.

Rick swore again and backed off the fence. He knew there would be little damage to his truck thanks to the steel bars on front. Not that he cared anyway, he had, after all, just tried to end it all. Slowly it dawned on Rick, the sobering realization that not only was there no trees a second ago, but there was rain and it certainly wasn't noon.

Rick chalked it up to the whiskey and shrugged it off as best he could. He knew he had to find whoever owned this farm and make amends. Just because he was done with life didn't mean he had to make it harder on anyone else.

He looked for signs of life, finding none; he picked a direction and started to drive. It didn't take long to find a large red barn. Rick pulled up to barn, parked and started to look around. "Anybody here?!" Rick shouted hearing no reply. Rick thought it was strange that there also seemed to be no signs of any equipment of any kind.

"HELP!" came a cry from the woods. Rick ran towards the plea without hesitation. His daughter's face came into focus in his mind because of the feminine nature of the voice and he ran faster.

"I'm coming!" Rick yelled pushing himself beyond his limits as his imagination kept flashing horrible images of Annie being attacked by wild animals.

He crashed out of some bushes into a small clearing and quickly surveyed the area. Rick saw no girl but instead a small horse and what looked like a large wolf approaching it. Normally, Rick would have chalked it up to nature taking its course, but he knew this little foal had to be the screaming girls pet due to the big pink bow in its red mane. Again, Annie popped into his head crying over the body of her puppy that ran into the street one afternoon and… Rick no longer thought, his body moved on its own.

Rick exploded out of the bushes and sprinted toward the foal. He scooped up the tiny horse just as the wolf lunged at it. He felt the wolf narrowly miss them both. He rolled once, sprung back to his feet, tucked the foal into his jacket and ran as fast as humanly possible. Rick dove through briars and hurdled shrubs. He weaved between trees and ducked under vines. Rick ran as fast as he could to the only possibility of help he could think of, the farm.

No matter how fast Rick ran, he could hear the wolf right behind him. He had sapped all of his strength but, there it was, salvation. Rick could see the barn through the trees. "HELP! WOLF!" Rick cried out. This time Rick could hear voices.

"It came frum over here! C'mon ya'll!"

Suddenly, Rick's salvation was snatched away from him. The wolf that had chased him all this way had not only caught up with him, but had overtaken him. Now standing in front of him, Rick could see; this was no normal wolf. It was almost as if the wolf was made of…wood? Of course, this was a secondary thought. Rick's main thought was "_damnit, damnit, damnit…_"

The wolf was getting ready to lunge at Rick and the foal he had hidden in his jacket. Rick could feel it trembling in fear. "_No, I won't let this happen, somehow._" The wolf sprung forward at the pair. Rick tucked and rolled. He felt the tear down his back as the wolf launched past them and smashed into a tree behind where Rick had just been standing.

"Huh, it really smashed too, guess it was made of wood. How you doing?" this was said to the foal as he opened his jacket.

"I'm just fine mister, thanks ta you." It was at this point that Rick's brain gave up. Rick collapsed into blackness from a combination of pain, fatigue and shock, but mostly from the blood loss.

**Chapter 2**

"…saved ma life!" a muffled voice from an unseen speaker drifted into Ricks range of hearing. Slowly, the world started to fade into view. Rick could hear more voices, but couldn't see anyone around. Rick could feel the sparse warmth of the sun on his face and body along with a faint cool breeze across his chest.

"_Well, I'm not dead. Too bad. Now I only have to figure out what's going on and where the hell I am._" Rick opened his eyes and looked around. As things slowly came into focus, he could tell two things; one, he was in a barn, two, pain. Lots and lots of pain. Rick tried to sit up but his movements were impeded by tight bandaging around his chest. "_Well, they didn't want me dead,_" Rick thought to himself.

"…can't trust…!"

"…get him outa here!"

"He saved ma life!"

"_I've been wrong before_," Rick thought. He didn't recognize most of the voices, but that last one sounded like that horse…horse? Sudden realization struck Rick, "_I saved a _talking_ horse_." Rick immediately dismissed the idea as a combination of whiskey, fear and fatigue.

From what Rick could gather, the voices' unseen owners were trying to figure out if they should help him or drive him out of town. "_Wait, don't I have a say in this?_"

Rick forced himself to stand and he slowly made his way to the barn doors. Rick was temporarily blinded by the sun as he opened the door. He could hear the cessation of the conversation and then felt something small bump his leg. Finally, sight returned to Rick.

"Hey, you're that little foal from the woods. Glad to see you made it unharmed at least. Where are the people who patched me up? I need to thank them."

"What are '_people_'?" Rick heard the question, but couldn't see the speaker.

"Now, don't be shy. Come on out. I ain't gonna hurt anyone. I just wanted to thank the ones who took care of me, pay for the damage to the fence and be on my way." Rick wondered why the owners of this farm would let their horses…make that ponies, too small to be horses, roam free around the property. Also, why had their fur been dyed?

"Wait, ya broke ma fence?!" Again, Rick heard the voice but could not find the speaker.

"Yes. I am terribly sorry about that. I lost control of my truck and ran into the fence down the road. I came up here to try to make it right but was distracted by the …wolf." Rick's blood ran cold and the color drained from his face. "Wait a second; did I really take on a wolf?"

"Ya sure did!" said an excited voice from somewhere near and low, "and ya whooped it good too!" Rick looked down at the little foal on his leg again. Rick leaned down and picked up the little thing.

"Ain't you cute?" Rick said to the pony in his hands. Then he looked at the orange one that, for some reason, had a hat, Stetson from the look of it, on its head and a hair tie in its long mane and tail. The larger one was red and had on an old fashioned horse collar. They were getting closer and didn't look happy.

"Ya should probably put me down now mister," came a voice from Rick's arms.

Realization dawned. "Aaaahh!" Rick screamed as he threw the small pony in an effort to get away from it as fast as possible. The red pony caught her. Rock looked from one to the other, his brain just gave up at this point and his feet took over. Rick ran as fast as he could away from the nightmare. Every step was agony but he had to get away from the madness. Too late, he realized he left his truck behind. No way in hell was he going back for it now.

"_I gotta get outta here! There has to be someone around here who can help! I need to find someone, anyone, just get to help!_" The only thing on Rick's mind right now was escape. He didn't know how those ponies were talking, nor did he care. His brain had room for only one thing, run.

Rick didn't want to go into the forest, even though he knew he could hide from those ponies in there, he also knew there were weird wolves in there. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the exhaustion and the pain. Rick stuck close to the forest so he could dive in at any point, after all, no human could outrun a horse in an open field.

Finally, Rick came around a corner to find a tree with… windows? "_Whatever, I'll take what I can get._" Rick ran to the door, pounding on it, begging for help. There was no response. Rick was too tired to go any further. There has to be someone living here, the garden is too nicely kept and the bridge over the little creek showed no signs of rot or decay. Rick crawled to a nearby tree, propped himself against it and let the blackness overtake him.

**Chapter 3**

"Um, h-hello?" a soft voice stirred Rick from his post marathon slumber.

"Huh?" Rick blinked away the dark and allowed the world to come into focus. He tried to look around, but could make out nothing. He could however, feel. Something soft and small has in his open right hand.

"Hun, was that you little bunny buddy?" Rick asked the white rabbit in his hand.

"N-no, it was me," came that same soft voice. "Angel can't speak. Can you tell me who you are? Oh, if that's alright with you.

"Of course it's alright, I am trespassing after all. My name is Rick Rhinestone. What's your name, if I may ask?" Rick could still see nobody, even now that his vision had cleared. "_Hmm, that sure is a cute little pony. I never saw one with pink hair and yellow… fur… Oh shit_."

"My name is… Fluttershy. Wh-where did you come from, Rick?" There was no mistaking it, that pony just talked!

"Aaaagh!" Rick screamed.

"Eeep!" was the reply from the pony as the little rabbit ran away. Rick scrambled to his feet as fast as he could and ran…again. It didn't matter that the pony also ran, in the opposite direction.

Rick ran down the little road that lead away from the tree… cabin… house… thing. He ran as hard as he could on legs that burned and ribs that squeezed and lungs that were on the verge of exploding. At least it all took away from the painful tears across his back from the wolf. Wait, was that a town ahead? Buildings, roads, manicured fields and gardens, it's a town alright.

"_Thank you, Go… wait a second. What if this is town of those talking pony monsters? I have to be smart about this_." Rick crept up to the nearest building. He kept low and too the shadows. He had never been in the military, but he the basics of not being seen. Rick snuck down an alley and hid behind a bush at the end.

"I don't see anyone. Wait; there are some ponies over there. There don't seem to be any other animals, aside from the occasional bird, certainly no humans. I must have gone crazy. All I see are talking ponies." Rick whispered to himself.

"Me too," came another whisper.

"Now I'm hearing voices."

"Me too."

"I hate to ask but, you're not in my head are you?" Rick asked the unseen voice's owner.

"Nope." Well, at least it was cheerful. "You're not from around here are you? I know you're not, because I know everypony in Ponyville." The voice continued at extreme speed.

"_Ponyville?_" Rick worked up the courage to finally face the speaker. "_That… is a lot of pink_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?"

Rick's brain was yelling at him _RUN!_ Rick knew that running was getting him nowhere; it was time to face this… issue. "My name is Rick," he responded calmly.

"Rick huh? That's a funny name."

"Uh-huh, where am I?"

"You're in Ponyville! The mostest funnest place in Equestria!"

"Equestria? Where on Earth is that?"

This time it was the 'Pinkie' creature's turn to be confused, "Earth?" Rick's stomach dropped so low, he thought he feel under his boot heels. It was no longer a question of how to escape these creatures, but a question of how escape this world, or if it was even possible.

"I-I think I need to lie down. Is there somewhere around here that's quiet, and maybe someone who can fill in the blanks?" Rick asked the pink ball of energy bouncing within arm's reach.

"Ooh, ooh, I know! We should go to see Twilight! She's all kinds of smart! Plus, she lives in a library! So it's quiet and you can learn!"

Rick finally so a ray of hope. "That sounds perfect, uh, Pinkie. Can you please take me there? I think it would be best to stay of the streets for now though." It wouldn't do to panic the natives who have, thus far, been unthreatening.

"Ookie-dokie-lokie! Let's go!" Rick slowly stood, still not quite sure what to make of Pinkie and also trying to stay out of view of the other ponies.

The pair made their way through the town, narrowly avoiding other residents seeing them. Another tree with windows came into Rick's view, only this one didn't have nearly as many neatly trimmed flowers or birdhouses as the previous one, but it still had that same charm to it. There were no written signs to indicate it was a library, only a small sign with an open book.

"Here we are!" Pinkie yelled to Rick's horror.

"Great, now can we please get off the street?" Rick pleaded to… no one. "Where'd she go?"

"Hey, Twilight!" The pink energy monster was at the door the tree library yelling to whoever was inside. Rick could feel his blood start to freeze again. "I have somepony you need to meet!" Rick sprinted to the door, trying his best not to been seen by any of the ponies whose attention was undoubtedly drawn by the outburst.

"Aaah, Pinkie! Stop yelling!" Rick picked up Pinkie as he ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Hehehehe, that was fun Rick! Let's do it again!" Rick released Pinkie and dropped to the floor.

"I would really rather not, Pinkie. So, where is this person who can help me?"

"What the heck is going on down there?" Rick looked up to see a purple pony this time. "I keep telling you not to yell in here, it is a library after all and, oh. Hello." She had finally noticed Rick who was still resisting every warning bell in his head.

"H-hello, my name is Rick and I have no idea what's going on here. Pinkie here told me you might be able to… help." For the first time, Rick noticed to horn sticking out of her purple mane. "_Great, this one's armed_."

"Well, I will certainly do what I can. My name is Twilight. Can you tell me where you came from?"

"I came from America. Ohio to be more specific." Rick answered as he calmed himself down.

"America? Where in Equestria is that?"

"Equestria? I've never heard of it." "_Although it would be an apt name for a land full of talking horses._"

"Hmmm… strange. If I didn't know any better, I would say you came from a different reality or something," Twilight said while rubbing her chin in thought.

"That would explain why we don't know each other's geography. Plus, where I come from, humans are the only creature capable of speech. You can imagine my surp…"

"Hey, Twilight! We need to head over to Quills and Sofas before they clo… Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company." Rick's brain decided it had had enough and this purple lizard was the breaking point. After a short scream, Rick slipped into blackness… again.

**Chapter 5**

"…wake up. C'mon Daddy. You're gonna make us miss our flight."

"Rick, wake up. You have to wake up now Rick. Rick…"

"…Rick! Please wake up now. Rick!" As rick opened his eyes, the purple blob that filled his vision slowly turned into the worried face of Twilight. At least he was getting used to the sight now and didn't jump out the nearest window in pants-wetting horror.

"Unnh, Twilight, right?"

"Yes, oh thank Celestia. You really worried me. What happened?"

"_Celestia? Must be their god or something." _"Like I said, I've never seen any other species that could talk. I was only just getting used to you ponies, then that… lizard came down and… that's all she wrote."

"That's all who wrote?" Twilight asked in obvious confusion.

"It's just an expression, it means there's nothing more that needs to be said on the topic. What was that anyway?" Rick climbed up off the floor then quickly sat back down again.

"Why don't you just stay seated? We don't want you to pass out again. _That_ was my friend Spike, he's a baby dragon. He's very helpful and friendly." Twilight noticed the small twinge of terror on Rick's face. "Spike wouldn't hurt a soul, I swear. I _did_ send him out with Pinkie to Sugarcube Corner, I thought that some snacks would help ease things along for you."

"Thank you, Twilight. Shall we get back to topic at hand?" Once again, Twilight look confused. Rick raised his right hand and wiggled his fingers while pointing at his hand with his left for emphasis. Light dawned on Twilight. "I guess there's going to be some adjustments needed to our dialog for easier conversations, but for, lets press on."

"Well, why don't we start with the most obvious question, what are you?" Twilight asked, getting straight to the heart of the matter.

"I am a human. I come from a planet we call Earth. There are seven continents, five oceans, hundreds of countries and almost seven billion people like me." Twilight again showed a little confusion at the word people but figured it had to mean multiple humans given the context.

"Is Annie one of them?" Twilight asked innocently.

Rick stared at Twilight in surprised shock. "Where… did… you… hear… that name?" Rick was holding back his anger and sorrow as best he could, but it was taking everything he had.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I-I-I d-didn't mean to upset you. I-It's just, that you kept calling that name while you were sleeping." Twilight was visibly shrinking away from Rick.

Rick stopped himself, took a deep breath and spoke calmly and deliberately. "Yes, Twilight, Annie _was_ one of them, Just like Hanna… was. I didn't mean to snap at you, you couldn't have known. I'm sorry." Rick was letting his fist unclench, he hadn't realized he had made fist in the first place.

"I-It's alright. I'm sorry too."

"Let's just keep going, please." Rick allowed himself to lean against the wall, and then sat upright again. Those bookshelves were very uncomfortable on his back.

"If you're sure." Twilight said while unfolding back to her normal size, which Rick was noticing, was still quite small. "Is your world like ours?"

"Somewhat, There are areas that still retain the nice, quiet rustic appearance that Ponyville does, but fewer and fewer places do. Forests have been clear cut. Mountains have been drilled through, cut up and in some cases, completely removed. Strip mining has left huge gaping pits in the once peaceful wilderness. Frankly, I'm jealous of what I've seen so far. That apple farm sure was beautiful."

"Apple farm? You must mean Sweet Apple Acres. My friend Applejack lives there with her brother, granny and her little sister Applebloom. Did you get a chance to meet them?" Twilight was looking hopeful.

"Depends, is one orange, the small one a yellow-green and the brother a big red guy?"

"Yep, that's them. What did they say?"

"Not much. They _are_ the ones who patched me up, I think. But once I saw them speak, I panicked and ran. I don't think they much cared for me after I picked up the little one."

"Yeah, probably not." Twilight giggled to herself. "They are very protective of each other."

"As a good family should be." Rick stated while nodding in agreement.

"Why did they need to patch you up?"

"Oh, I got attacked by a wolf that seemed to be made of wood."

Shock washed over Twilight's face. "You were attacked by a Timberwolf?!"

"Yeah, I couldn't let it get to… what did you say the little one's name was again?"

"Applebloom."

"Yeah, her. I heard a scream in the woods and ran in to see what was going on, I mean I had to. When you hear a child scream, you have to help, right?"

"Absolutely. And, I would like to thank you for helping her. She is a friend and I would hate to lose her." Twilight said with a grin.

"_… I would hate to lose her_." The words echoed in Rick's head. "_Please, go away. I just want to forget_." "To be perfectly honest, at first, I thought she was someone's pet." Both chuckled at this.

"Did you meet any other ponies, I mean, aside from Pinkie Pie." Twilight asked.

"Just one. A yellow pony with pink hair. She lived in a tree and had a white rabbit. I didn't catch her name, I just ran. The running is embarrassing now that we have been able to talk. I don't believe you have any interest in hurting me, and that yellow pony was just as scared as I was."

"That must have been Fluttershy. I can almost guarantee she was just as scared, if not more. But believe it or not, she can be very brave when she needs to be." Twilight said. Rick just smiled at the thought of that scared little creature storming a castle or standing up to a lion.

"If you like, I can talk to Applejack so you two can start over on the right hoof." "_Hoof?_" Rick nodded, then stopped and covered his eyes groaning. "What's wrong?" Twilight asked surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I just realized, I not only left the rest of my cloths there, but my truck to. I hope they didn't do anything to it, I love that truck."

"Truck?" Twilight was confused once again. It seemed to be the default setting of the conversation.

"It's a vehicle that is fairly common on Earth. It's a little hard to describe, but you'll know it when you see it." Rick smiled at Twilight. "I promise, it's not dangerous provided they didn't touch any levers inside, and even then, only if you are in its way. Trust me, don't mess with it, it _can't_ mess with you."

"OK then, I'll just head down there and talk to Applejack then. You just stay here and rest. Alright?" Twilight said over her shoulder as she headed to the door.

"You got it. I'll be right here when you get back." And with that, Twilight left for Sweet Apple Acres.

Rick decided to look around while he was here. The library's ceiling was high enough that Rick didn't have to crouch down, which was good, but there was no couches or chairs in the room, "_of course not, ponies don't sit in chairs… do they?_" Rick dismissed the thought and moved on, maybe he could find a good book, it was a library after all. He pulled one at random and looked it over. There was a depiction of a fern like plant on the cover 'Supernaturals; Natural Remedies and Cure-Alls That Are Simply Super.' Rick put it back on the shelf smiling to himself, "_at least it's in English, I would hate to have to learn to read all over again._"

Just then, the door burst open and a blue pony stormed in. This one had a rainbow pattern in its mane and tail plus… wings?

"Twilight! Come quick! There's a monster running around Ponyville and we need to… What did you do to Twilight!?" the blue pony dropped into an attack pose and squared off with Rick. "_Ah, hell. Here we go again._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6**

Rick dove to the floor, dodging the blue pony's attack. "_Damn she's fast_." Rick rolled and faced the new pony again. "I didn't do anything! Twilight left to see Applejack just a minute ago!"

"A likely story!" The blue pony was not listening. "I know all about how you tried to ponynap Applebloom! How you threw her around like a plaything! I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" The pony dove again at Rick. Rick wasn't fast enough this time. The blow sent him barreling backwards into the wall. The pony flew up to the ceiling preparing to attack again. She put one hoof out and tucked the other, tucked her wings in to reduce wind resistance and…

"HEY TWILIGHT! We're back with the cupcakes!" The outburst was sufficient enough to throw off the blue pony's attack so she collided with the bookshelf instead of Rick. Of course, the books falling off the shelf hit him anyway, but it was better than taking a high speed kick the chest.

"Pinkie! Stay back! This creature is dangerous!" the blue pony darted in front of Pinkie to act as a shield.

"Ha! No he isn't! Rick is a human and he's waaay too scared to hurt anypony! Plus, he's waaay too injured from that Timberwolf attack earlier!"

"What! You know this… thing!?"

"I sure do! He asked me to help him find answers, so I brought him here to Twilight's! He actually fainted when he saw Spike!" Pinkie was bouncing and laughing at her recollection of the events from earlier.

"_He_ was scared of _Spike_?" Rick felt something on his back, something that wasn't right. Something wet.

"Excuse me, uh, ponies, but could one of you find Twilight and get her here right now? I don't fell so…" The blackness was starting to be a little too familiar to Rick by now. He slumped forward onto the floor as his earlier wounds, which barely had time to heal at all, had opened and started to flow.

"…c'mon Rick. You have to drive us to the airport. Long term parking is just way too expensive." A sweet, familiar feminine voice spoke to him. "We'll only be gone one week. We'll be back before you kno…"

"…Rick! Rick! Please wake up." Once again, a purple blob appeared in Rick's vision. Once again, it became Twilight. Rick was in pain, but at least this time, he could blame someone else.

"Twilight? It happened again didn't it?" Rick was lying face down and didn't even try to sit up, he knew it wouldn't be possible. Plus, he really didn't want to right now. The floor was actually pretty comfy.

"Yes, you passed out because your wounds opened again and you had too much blood loss. You must have lost a lot of blood the first time, because you certainly didn't bleed enough here to cause that." Twilight's face was starting to show signs of a smile and less worry, that comforted Rick… a little.

"Who was it that tried to kill me? She said your name and Applebloom. I assume you know her."

"Yes, that was my friend Rainbow Dash. She thought you were some monster."

"Believe me, I completely understand. After I ran from the farm, I came across Fluttershy. She hardly said five words to me and I panicked and ran." Rick started to chuckle, then the pain kicked him in the ribs and he stopped.

"Fluttershy? She's a good friend of mine too. If you like, I can introduce you to my friends right now. They are all waiting outside." Twilight started toward the door as Rick agreed.

First came in Pinkie Pie, being that Rick was already familiar with her, she would place the least stress on his already fragile mind. Next came another unicorn, she was all white and had a very stylized purple mane the Rick couldn't help but think of as beautiful, her name was Rarity. The third pony was Fluttershy, only now did Rick notice the wings. Then came the orange pony from the farm, still wearing her hat, she was introduced as Applejack.

"And this is Rainbow Dash. Rainbow, don't you have something to say?" Twilight addressed Rainbow with a slight scowl.

"Alright, I'm sorry I hit you." Rainbow apologized to Rick reluctantly.

Rick chuckled again, winced again and stopped laughing again. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You were trying to protect your friend and here was this creature you've never seen before. I understand completely. Frankly, I wish I had friends so loyal." Rainbow beamed a little at this statement. She was also relieved at the prospect of not facing Twilight's wrath.

"That's partly ma fault. When you showed up on the farm we didn't know what to make of ya. Ah told Rainbow Dash about ya picking up ma sister and how we thought you were tryin' ta take her." Applejack said.

"Again, no need to say anything. To be honest, I thought your sister must have been someone's pet when I first saw her in the woods. Where I'm from, there are no talking animals of any kind, oh, except for parrots who can only mimic speech." Rick clarified.

"What about dragons?" Rick jumped a little at the new unseen voice. But quickly calmed down

"No, little guy, we don't have dragons. There are creatures called dragons, but they aren't intelligent, don't breathe fire and they certainly don't talk. It's Spike right?" Spike nodded. "No you are way cooler than any reptile were I came from. The only dragons like you we have are in legends and fairy tales, nothing real. Actually, there are legends of unicorns and pegasi too, but again, nothing real. Ponies and horses aplenty though. Heck, there's even a car called a Mustang because it's supposed to make you feel wild and free."

A confused look fell over the group. "Car? What's a car?" Twilight asked.

"Like my truck, only smaller, more streamlined and faster too." Another confused look. "That big metal thing I left at Applejack's farm."

"Is that whut that is? We didn't know whut ta make of it. Granny thought it was some kind uh monster and warned us not ta go near it."

"You didn't touch it did you?" Rick asked getting up a little then quickly falling back down. The floor really was comfy.

"No. Is it dangerous?" Applejack asked with growing concern.

"No, Applejack, it isn't dangerous. The only way it could be of any risk is if its brakes were somehow let out and it rolled downhill. I'll move it if you like as soon as I can. I just don't know where I could move it to that it won't scare someone."

"You can leave it on the farm if ya like, I just need it moved from in front of the barn is all." Applejack said in relief.

"Thank you, I will do so as soon as I can."

The group sat in talked for a few hours. Rick answered many questions about Earth and asked many about Equestria. More and more, Rick was beginning to like it here.

**Chapter 7**

The group of ponies, plus one dragon, was amazed at the lack of magic on Earth. They couldn't seem to grasp the idea of a world where everything had to be done by hand. Rick was more than a little surprised over the fact that weather had to be manufactured here. He thought that was _much_ better than having to hope and pray the hurricane misses your town, or the rain doesn't wash out the dam and help you relocate twenty miles downstream without ever packing.

The night had progressed quickly, far quicker than any present had realized. It was time to sleep. Suddenly, it became apparent there was going to be an issue. Where would Rick stay?

"Well, I would let him stay with me, but I don't know how the little animals would respond." Fluttershy said

"He can't stay with me. He would fall right through the clouds and smack into the ground." Rick didn't quite understand what Rainbow Dash was talking about, but he agreed, that would be a bad thing.

"Well I certainly don't want to put the poor fellow out on the street, but I simply have no room." Rarity stated sadly.

"Same with me! There isn't any room!" Rick was silently relieved that Pinkie said that.

I suppose he can stay in the barn. After all, he _did_ save my little sister. Ah figure ah owe 'em at _least_ that much." Applejack said with a grin.

"That could work, I've slept in worse places than a clean, warm barn." Rick said, truly grateful to get any form of a roof over his head.

"No, absolutely not." Both Applejack and Rick were caught off guard by Twilights outburst. "Rick, you are still injured. You shouldn't walk that far tonight and you certainly shouldn't sleep in the dust before your wounds have time to heal. You'll just have to stay here."

"Well, doctor's orders." Rick said to Applejack with a grin. "I really do appreciate the offer though, thank you Applejack."

"Not at all Sugarcube, you let me know ifen you ever need anything.

Rick was definitely liking it here. "Thank you Applejack."

After the other ponies left, Twilight brought Rick a pillow and blanket. Both agreed that Rick should sleep on the first floor instead of trying to climb stairs, besides, she only had one bedroom and Rick had only been in Ponyville one day.

"Are you sure you'll be okay down here?" Twilight asked as she headed to the stairs.

"Absolutely, I've slept in worse places than this before." Rick answered with a reassuring smile. "Goodnight Twilight, goodnight Spike."

"Goodnight Rick," came the reply from both. Once they were at the top of the stairs, the lights were turned out and Rick was left alone and darkness and silence. He slipped quickly into sleep, it had been a long day.

**Chapter 8**

"…c'mon Rick, we have to hurry. We'll miss our flight." Rick heard his wife, Hanna, tell him as they headed out the door.

"I'm comin'. I really can't say I'm on a hurry to have the house all to myself though." Rick replied.

"It'll be OK, Daddy. We'll be home in a week."

"I know Annie. I just don't want to be without my two favorite ladies for a single minute." Rick told his daughter as he buckled her into the back seat of his pick-up.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too my precious angel." Rick told Annie before kissing her on the forehead.

"Got one for me too?" Hanna asked her husband. Rick leaned over, closed his eyes and planted a tender kiss on his wife's lips. He sat back, opening his eyes to look into the face of… Twilight Sparkle?!

"…Rick! Wake up! Rick!" She was shaking him, pleading him to come back to the real world.

"Unngh, what? What's wrong?" Rick asked sitting up.

"You were screaming in your sleep. You were calling out Hanna and Annie. You were begging them not to go. I think you were even crying. Rick, please tell me, what does all that mean?" Twilight was on the verge of tears herself, she couldn't bear to see her new friend in so much pain. She felt so helpless, powerless, she didn't want to feel like that, ever.

"Twilight, thank you for your concern," Rick said wiping the tears off his face, "but I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I scared you, but please, just drop it."

Twilight could tell whatever it was that Rick was dreaming about was hurting him badly, but she didn't want to add to his pain. "Okay Rick, I'll drop it. Just know that if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, it means a lot that you trust me with this, Twilight." Rick said patting her on the back and hoping they could both pretend the previous exchange never happened. He stood up and stretched and then his back reminded him why that was a bad idea. He cringed a little.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I actually feel a lot better than yesterday." Rick noticed the sun was starting to rise. "Well, since its morning, what do you say to some breakfast?"

"Sounds good. What would you like?" Twilight asked. She was still worried, and it showed.

"Normally I would say bacon and eggs, but something tells me that would be a horrible suggestion."

"I can understand eggs, although you won't be able to get them here, ponies are herbivores, but what is 'bacon'?" Twilight tilted her head a little on confusion.

"It's probably better I not say. Twilight, You should know that humans are… omnivores." Rick tried not to look at Twilight in case she had been sacred by the new fact. "As I've said before, in my world, animals aren't as intelligent as they are here. There's no way I could ever go back to that diet now, but at the same time, I can't live on the same menu as the rest of you. My body needs protein."

"Well, I can't say I'm pleased to hear this, but as you say, your world is different." Rick was relieved; Twilight had taken the new information and analyzed it like he had hoped. "Though, it might be best if we keep that between us for now. Spike! Are you going to join us?"

"Be right there!" came the response

"Thank you, I knew I could trust you." Rick opened the door for Twilight and Spike, leaned down himself to fit through the door and then he froze on the other side. He forgot about the other citizens. He was about to panic and duck back into the library but stopped when he realized there was no reason. None of the ponies he saw were freaking out, there were no screams, no yells, not even a single stampede at the sight of this new monster in their town.

"Morning, Twilight. Who's your friend?" said a lavender pony with a pink mane.

"Good morning Cheerilee. This is Rick. He's new to Equestria. He's a human." Twilight told her friend.

Rick got down on one knee so as to be at a closer level to Cheerilee's eyelevel. "Good morning, Cheerilee. I hope you will welcome me to your town." Rick said as he held out a hand and shook her hoof.

"Oh, why of course. New friends are always welcome here. I must be going now, goodbye." Cheerilee said with a grin and was on her way with a nod. As she left, Rick couldn't help but notice something new.

"Twilight, why does Cheerilee have three smiling flowers on her… back end?" As soon as Rick asked the question, he wished he hadn't. After all, it was on her butt. Thankfully, Twilight didn't seem to treat the question as awkward at all.

"Oh, that's her cutie mark. Everypony gets one eventually and each for a different reason. They represent our special talent. As you can see, mine is a set of stars because of my magic." Rick took a quick glance just to humor her.

"I see. I heard you were good at magic." Rick said looking straight ahead.

"Are you kidding? Twilight's the best." Spike chimed in. Rick had to grin a little at the dragon's boasting.

The group soon reached a café in the town square and sat at a table. Although there were hay bales to sit on, Rick found he still had to sit on the ground just so the table would be the right height for him.

The group finished their pancakes topped with fruit and whipped cream. Rick looked at his watch, explained what it was to Twilight when she asked about it and then decided that, since it was so early and he was feeling alright, he would go over to Applejack's and move his truck, maybe fix the fence too.

"Are you sure? I don't want you opening your wounds again." Twilight's concern for her new friend was obvious.

"I promise not to do anything too strenuous." Rick reassured her. "If you like, why don't you come along?"

"I think I will. Somepony needs to keep an eye on you."

"Not me. I'm gonna go back to the library and get started on my chores." Spike said as he got up from the table.

The pair waved to their friend and started down the long road to Applejack's farm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 9**

The two finally reached Sweet Apple Acres, it took longer than usual due to the slow pace they were taking so as not to aggravate Rick's injury. They took the opportunity to discuss the differences between their worlds. Rick was especially interested in the two princesses that controlled the sun and moon. Twilight was amazed that on Earth, the moon orbited Earth and the Earth did the same to the sun, she just couldn't fathom it.

"Twilight! Rick!" Applejack shouted her greeting as she ran up the road to meet her friends.

"Applejack, good morning. Rick decided he felt good enough to visit and move his truck for you today." Twilight explained.

"Yeah, I also wanted to try to fix the fence today, but Twilight thinks I might just hurt myself again." Rick exaggerated an eye roll to lighten the mood. Both ponies giggled at this. "Well, to the problem at hand then." Twilight explained what a hand was to Applejack as Rick headed toward his truck.

The roar of the engine when he turned it over startled the ponies and even got the rest of the Apple family to come running to see what the source of the terrifying rumble was.

Rick stuck his head out of the open window, "make sure you stay clear, I can't see anything that gets too close." The ponies happily took a few steps away from the waking, rolling beast before them. Rick drove to the side of the barn and killed the engine.

"Wow, Mister! That thing sure is loud." Exclaimed the small foul Rick recognized from before.

"You must be Applebloom. I'm sorry I threw you last time I was here. As I told your sister, I'm not used to talking ponies." Rick said as he leaned down and jostled her mane.

Applebloom giggled, "that's okay, Mister. Ya did save me frum that Timberwolf after all."

Rick smiled at this, "please, call me Rick. I feel old when you call me 'Mister'."

The big, red pony approached Rick. The closer he got, the more Rick could see the muscles under his skin flex and the more Rick realized how big he really was. Rick was getting nervous again. The other ponies he had seen only came up to his stomach, but this one was nearly above his chin. Rick glanced over to Twilight and Applejack, his eyes pleading for help.

The red pony stopped in front of Rick, raised a hoof and… introduced himself. "Ma name is Big Macintosh."

Rick reached out and shook Big Macintosh's hoof. "Nice to meet you," Rick's heart started beating again.

"And this is Granny Smith," Applejack said introducing the elderly green pony.

"How do you do young'un?" Granny said to Rick.

"I'm doing well ma'am. This is a beautiful farm you have here."

"Well thank you." Granny replied.

"Now, about that fence." Rick stated while rubbing his hands together. Twilight shot him a silent warning glare. "I promise to look first, work later, Twilight."

This seemed to satisfy Twilight. "As long as you promise, I really don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Don't ya worry none Sugarcube. We won't let him do anything stupid." Applejack said while indicating that we included her brother.

"Eeyup." Came the reply from the large pony.

"See, nothing ta worry about." Applejack confirmed.

The three walked down the road to where the collision had occurred. It wasn't as bad as Rick remembered, but it was still bad.

"Well, looks like two posts and three cross members are busted. That shouldn't take too long to fix." Rick observed. "I have a shovel in the back of my truck and if you can supply the lumber, I will work on your farm to repay the debt as soon as I can."

"Now don't you worry 'bout that right now. You need ta heal before you do anything 'round here." Applejack told Rick.

"I appreciate the consideration, Applejack. You know, I gotta say, I have _never_ seen apple trees look this healthy or apples look this good." Rick said as he reached for and touched a long hanging apple.

"Try one." Applejack told him. Rick grasped the apple and plucked it off the tree with little effort. He went to buff it on his sleeve before he realized he still didn't have his shirt. He buffed it on his jeans instead.

As Rick bit into the apple, juice spray out and ran down his chin. The mess didn't slow him at all. "That has got to be the best apple I  
have ever had in my life." Both ponies grinned. Rick continued eating till there was only the smallest of cores remaining.

The trio headed back to the barnyard talking about how the trees were cared for to make them so healthy and the apples so delicious. When they rejoined the others by the barn, Rick decided he should get his clothing back. Big Macintosh disappeared into the barn and returned with the shirt hanging from his mouth. Twilight gasped and covered her mouth with her hoof when she saw the tears and the blood, so much blood.

Rick tried to break the tension. "Whelp, does anyone know a good tailor, he he…"

Applebloom, totally ignorant of the tension, chimed in with, "Rarity, ah bet she could fix it." All present looked at the foul, then each other.

Rick shrugged, "what do you think Twilight?" But Twilight was still too shocked to answer. "Applejack?"

Applejack cleared her throat, "Ah bet she could." She then approached Rick sat down and asked to see the garment in question. "Ya know, ah saw the damage that wolf did ta ya, but seeing this just really drives the point home. I don't think we could ever thank you enough for what you did for Applebloom." Applejack smiled up at him.

"Please, I just did what I felt was right. Thank goodness I had on my jack…" Rick hesitated realizing that the jacket was made of cowhide. "…my jacket, do you still have that too?" Applejack nodded and hoofed it to him. It was even more torn than the shirt. "_Thank goodness I have an excuse to get rid of this before they ask too many questions about it_." "It looks like this is a total loss, I will just dispose of it."

"Ya sure, ah bet Rarity could fix it too." Applejack offered.

"NO! …*ahem*, no. I don't want to impose on her any more than I absolutely have to. Besides the weather is nice and winter is a long way off." Rick covered his outburst as best he could, he knew Twilight at least would want to ask about it, but at least she would understand. He went to his truck and placed the jacket inside and then he retrieved his pocket knife and a small flashlight from the glove box. "I think I should head over there now. Would it be too much to ask to get some of those delicious apples to go?"

"Ah honestly don't see how we could refuse a request like that." Applejack said as she headed for a nearby tree. Rick watched in awe and horror as she turned 180 degrees, put her weight on her front legs and kicked straight back into the tree so hard nearly all the apples fell. She quickly loaded a sack and carried it to Rick in her mouth.

"Wow, _that_… was… impressive." Rick told her in honest amazement.

"Shux, that was nuthin'. We do uh lot more than that come harvest."

Rick and Twilight said their goodbyes. Rick even picked up Applebloom and none of the ponies feared the action or approached him in malice. He placed her back on the ground after he jostled her mane again. The pair started down the road back to Ponyville.

After a long time in silence, Rick couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong Twilight? You haven't said a word since we left the farm."

"It's just, I knew you were injured, but… seeing… all that…"

Rick stopped and placed a hand at the base of her neck. He got down on one knee to get closer to her level, she was crying. "Twilight, you have no idea what it means to me that you would care so much about my well-being. We only met yesterday and we've already become such good friends that you let me into your home and _you_ even cry for _my_ pain. Back home, I had no one. Suddenly, I'm in the magical new land where everyone looks out for each other and I have six great friends. Thank you for accepting me, a stranger to this land." Rick wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged his friend. He could feel her tears on his shoulder, he let them flow in silence.

**Chapter 10**

"Darling! Come in!" Rarity called to the pair as they entered the shop. "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique."

Rick looked around at the shop. "This is a great place you have here, Rarity." He walked over to one of the mannequins; he was unsurprised to see they were shaped like ponies. Careful to keep his hands off the outfits, Rick looked closer. "It's clear you put a lot of work into each of these outfits."

"Oh, Darling. Flattery will get you nowhere." Rarity said waving away the compliment with a hoof. Twilight had barely come into the boutique, her eyes where still a bit puffy and red. "Oh dear, Twilight, are you alright?"

Twilight looked at her friend and forced a smile. "I'm okay, Rarity. I just was taken by surprise is all."

"What took you by surprise?" Rarity looked back and forth between Rick and Twilight.

"I think this is my fault." Rick held out his shirt as evidence. Rarity took it with her magic and held it up. Twilight cringed upon seeing it again and looked away.

"Oh my. Rick, are you sure you should be walking with an injury like this?" Rarity herself looked like she was trying to back away from the shirt that she was magically holding.

"An injury like what?" An unseen, high pitched and squeaky voice asked. The voice emanated from a small, white unicorn with pink and purple hair in her mane. Rarity quickly hid the shirt so as not to shock the newcomer.

"Hello there, my name is Rick. What's yours?" Rick lowered himself to the floor and held out a hand in greeting.

"My name's Sweetie Belle. I'm Rarity's sister," she answered while placing her hoof in Rick's hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you. You were the one who helped Applebloom, right? She told me all about it."

Rick couldn't help but smile at this new face. "Yes, that was me. Are you a friend of hers?"

"You bet! We're both Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Scootaloo."

"What's a Cutie Mark Crusader?" Rick asked. He had to stand up now, or face the wrath of his own back later.

"We get together and try different things so we can get our cutie marks." Sweetie Belle said with a wide smile.

"Sounds like fun. Any luck yet?"

"No, not yet." Sweetie Belle looked downtrodden all the sudden.

"Well, do you and your friends have fun at least?" Rick asked, trying to cheer up the little foul.

"We sure do. I love doing all that fun stuff with Scootaloo and Applebloom." She was suddenly all smiles again.

Rick scooped her up and rubbed her head, "well, isn't that all that matters?"

"Hehehe, yeah." Sweetie Belle giggled

"That's right, you mustn't give up. As long as you are having a good time, there is no reason to lose hope. Now, if Rick will just set you down, we can get started on taking care of the reason for his visit." Rarity interjected.

"Of course," Rick said as he placed Sweetie Belle on the floor. She smiled up at him and bounded out of the room. He turned back to Rarity still grinning.

"My word, you are good with fillies. You act like a big brother. I imagine would make a good father." Rick froze; he forced his grin to stay. Twilight looked up at the two.

"Thank you Rarity, I have always liked kids, or fillies in this case. Now, about that shirt." Rick was eager to move the conversation along.

"Of course, I didn't mean to upset you. Yes, let's take a look." The shredded shirt come floating back into view surrounded by a faint blue aura that matched the one emanating from Rarity's horn. Her face took on a look of disgust at the sight of the blood stains, which was really just one _big_ stain. "This shouldn't be hard to repair, but the stains are another thing entirely."

"I don't think walking around town with that on my back would be a good idea."

"I would _certainly_ say _not._ We'll just have to replace it." Rarity said returning the shirt to Rick. "I will just need to take some measurements."

"Thank you, Rarity. I will pay you back as soon as I can."

Rarity held up a hoof, touched the front of her barrel, turned her head and closed her eyes. "Absolutely not. You got this way rescuing my dear friend's sister, I know how precious a sister is. I will not accept any form of payment for this." She smiled at Rick.

"Thank you again, Rarity." Rick allowed Rarity to take all the measurements she needed, said his goodbyes to Rarity and Sweetie Belle and left with Twilight. They headed back to the library. "Twilight, are you still upset about my wounds?"

Twilight nodded. "I just can't… it's just so… the _pain_ you must have gone through." Her eyes started to moisten.

"Stop. There is no need for you to be upset. To be honest, I didn't fell much pain and I would gladly do it again to save any of you. This town has so many friendly peo… ponies. I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt." He smiled reassuringly, Twilight wiped her eyes and returned the smile. The two proceeded to their destination.

When they reached to library, Rick opened the door for Twilight. He followed her inside, having to duck again.

"SURPRISE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 11**

"What's going on? Pinkie? What is all this?" Rick was shocked by the loud music, the balloons, the games and the huge crowd of ponies that managed to cram themselves inside the library.

"Silly! It's a surprise party! We have to have a proper welcome party for you! How else will you make friends?!" Pinkie replied while hopping nonstop in front of Rick and Twilight.

Twilight giggled, "I should have warned you, this is how Pinkie welcomes everypony to Ponyville. Just try to enjoy yourself and meet some of the townsponies." Rick nodded, he was just glad to see Twilight cheerful again. He went into the crowd and started to introduce himself.

"…name is Rick. I'm a human from…"

"…never been to Canterlot, I would love to visit…"

"…haven't gotten the chance. The Wonderbolts sound amazing…"

"…Celestia and Princess Luna? I would be too scared to…"

The night included good food, great stories, lots of questions and many new friends. Thankfully, it didn't include any screaming, yelling, panicking or passing out, Rick was especially grateful about the last bit. He couldn't believe just one day ago, he was panicking about and running from all these friendly ponies simply because they could talk. He also couldn't believe just two days ago, he had no will to live.

The party was the most fun Rick had had in a year. It was getting late and the party was dying down. Rick helped Spike, Pinkie and Twilight clean up after. Spike dragged out a makeshift mattress made from blankets sewn together and stuffed with straw. Rick was pleased to have it and expressed his joy with a fist bump. Pinkie left for her home and Twilight went upstairs to her room with Spike. It didn't take long for all to fall asleep. It had been a long day, good but long.

"…you two, enjoy your vacation. I'll be waiting for your return." Rick told his wife and daughter.

"I love you, Daddy. I'll miss you." Annie hugged her father's waist. Rick jostled her red hair.

"I'll miss you too. What about you? Will you miss me?" He turned to his wife. Hanna leaned in and pressed her lips against his, running her hands through his hair. "Is that a yes?" Rick smiled and gave her another peck.

"Of course it is Rick…" Hanna's voice was fading.

"…Rick! Rick! Please wake up!" Twilight was trying to shake Rick awake… again.

"Twilight? I did it again didn't I? I hate to keep asking you to pretend like none of thi…"

"Please, let me help you," she begged. "I know you want to keep this to yourself, I understand, but it won't get any better like this." Twilight's eyes were starting to water.

"No. It-it's private. I know you have my best interest at heart, but I-I can't. I promise, I will tell you everything when I am ready." Rick stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Okay, Rick, but please don't wait too long," Twilight replied. She understood, but she didn't like it. "Then, what do you plan to do today?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"I would like breakfast, and then I was going to visit Fluttershy. Last time I _did_ shout at her and run away, I wanted to meet with her and _not_ do that."

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I'll be okay. I'm sure you have some things here to take care of. I can't monopolize _all_ your time." Rick grinned, trying to lighten the mood, but it was no good.

"Alright." Twilight was a little reluctant, but he was right. "I do have some studying to catch up on."

"Okay then, I will see you later, Twilight." Rick headed out the door and into the day. "_Now, what am I going to do for breakfast_?"

**Chapter 12**

"Hiya, Rick!" Rick jumped, cringed at the pain in his back and buried his anger. "_She didn't mean any harm. 1, 2, 3,_…"

"Good morning, Pinkie. How are you today?"

"Pinkie-keen!" She was hopping with excitement. "Where ya goin'?"

"I was going to Fluttershy's house, but I was hoping to get something to eat first."

"Ooh, ooh! I have lots of leftovers from the party! You could have some if you want!"

"That sounds good, lead the way." Rick held out his arm indicating his wish for Pinkie to progress. "_I could use a little energy right now_."

The two arrived at Sugarcube Corner. They building looked like a gingerbread house, complete with icing molding, candy cane trim and cookie shingles. There was even a sign with a picture of a cupcake. Rick couldn't help but smile.

"So this is where you work, Pinkie?"

"Yep! I live here with the Cakes!

"I like it here, it reminds me of story books from my childhood. Did you grow up here, Pinkie?"

"Hehehe, nope! I grew up on a rock farm! It was boring and no fun at all! Then I saw the sonic rainboom and knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life spreading laughter and happiness!"

Rick was confused, "_rock farm_?" He figured that one was easy enough to figure out. "What's a sonic rainboom?"

"Oooh, it this super-duper, awesome, load, pretty explosion thing that Rainbow Dash does! She flies super-fast and there's this huge boom and a rainbow shoots out everywhere! You should see it!"

"I think I _would_ like to see it. It sounds amazing." The two enjoyed their leftover cupcakes and doughnuts. They also enjoyed a nice conversation, even if half of it was unnecessarily loud. After a while, Rick decided he should be on his way before he gained ten pounds and started missing Tylenol.

"Well, Pinkie, I think I should be going. I need to make my way to Fluttershy's house." Rick stood up off the ground and headed toward the door. "Now, which way is it?"

**Chapter 13**

Once Rick deciphered Pinkie's directions, he came to the little tree house by the small creek. He recognized the bird houses and neat gardens. "_This is the place_." He knocked on the door.

"H-hello? Oh, Rick, what brings you here?" The timid little pony asked Rick as she opened the door.

"I came to properly introduce myself. Last time I was here, I screamed and ran away. We did talk the night before last but I would like to get to know you better. May I come in?

"Yes, of course. Please make yourself at home." Fluttershy indicated for Rick to enter in her usual quiet way.

Rick ducked into the entryway, "thank you, Flutter-SHIT! Run, Fluttershy! A Bear's gotten in!" Rick brained himself on the doorframe and fell backwards onto the floor banging his head again. The darkness came for him again. Well, going two days without being knocked out was too much to ask for apparently.

"Rick, ar-are you alright?" Fluttershy's face came into focus.

"Fluttershy? What happened?" Rick was suddenly reminded of his head injury. "_Oh yeah, I got hurt again_."

"You tried to run when you saw Mister Bear and hit your head."

"Mister… Bear? Who's Mister Bear?" Rick rubbed his head as he sat up. He looked around the room then felt his blood drain from his face. Again his brain yelled at him to run but his body wouldn't respond. Seeing a brown bear twice your size within a few feet of you inside a house will do that.

"Um, this is Mister Bear." Fluttershy walked over to the bear despite Rick's brain yelling out her not to. She patted the bear on the shoulder and to Rick's surprise, the bear smiled at her. Not in the bare your teeth way, but in the friendly, not-going-to-eat-you kind of way. "He is one of my critter friends. He's very nice and I'm sure he would like to meet you."

"_RUN_!" "I can honestly say I've never had the opportunity to meet a bear." "_RUN_!" Rick forced himself to approach the bear and hold out his hand, the bear reached out for Rick's hand and, to Rick's relief, shook it.

Fluttershy smiled at the exchange. "Oh, this is Angel, I think you met him before."

"I believe we've met, but that was about the point that I ran like a scared little chi… filly."

"Hehehe, I think you right." Fluttershy's giggles and gentle smile made Rick almost forget he was within arm's reach of a great big carnivore. "Would you like to join us for a picnic?"

"Sounds good, thank you."

The group headed out of the cottage and headed for a small hill with a tree at the crest. Rick carried the basket, still dumbfounded at the fact that he was not only going to have a picnic in one of the most beautiful settings he'd ever seen, but he was also going to do so with a bunch of woodland critters, including a bear.

"So, Fluttershy," Rick began, "you take care of the critters around here?"

"Yes. They need help sometimes when they get sick or when they get into a dispute about something. What about you, Rick? What do you do?"

"Well, I used to do a lot of odd jobs. I would help one family on their farm during harvest or planting season, I would patch potholes for the city and I even got to build a playground for the local school. I kept myself busy. I get-got a lot of experience and skills that I was able to apply to my own home. When I bought it, the place was a dump, but when I finished with, it was perfect." Rick couldn't help but smile when he thought back to his once happy home.

"Do you miss your home, Rick?" Fluttershy asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hmmm? No, nooo there's nothing's left for me there. I'm much happier here with all my new friends." Rick responded as he reached over and gingerly rubbed Fluttershy's head between her ears.

"Oh, okay. It's just that, you were crying." The revelation shocked Rick, he wiped his eyes. "Is something wrong, Rick?" Fluttershy's concern was growing.

"Please, don't worry about it Fluttershy. It was just… I miss what my home used to be. As I said, there's nothing for me there now." Rick's words didn't do much to quell her worries.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," Fluttershy told Rick. "I promise I would keep it between us if you needed."

"I really appreciate that Fluttershy, I do, but it's nothing you need to worry about." Rick stood up. "I should probably start heading back. I don't want Twilight to think I got lost and send a search party." Fluttershy giggled, which made Rick feel better. He turned to leave when…

"Rick, what does 'shit' mean?"

Rick almost tripped while standing still. "What?!"

"I heard you say it when you first saw Mister Bear."

"Fluttershy, that word… it means… look, it's not a nice word. I shouldn't have said it around you and I really don't want to hear that word come from a pony as gentle as you. Please forget you ever heard it." Rick was almost pleading.

"Oh, alright." Fluttershy complied.

Rick waved goodbye to her and all her critter friends and made his way back to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 14**

As Rick was walking through a field on his way toward Ponyville, he heard a noise overhead. "_A jet? That's impossible, they can fly and from what I can tell, they've never even heard of an internal combustion engine here let alone a _jet_ engine_." He looked up into the sky to identify the source. What he saw shocked and amazed him.

"I've never seen a rainbow move like that. Wait, I think I know that rainbow. HEY, RAINBOW DASH! IS THAT YOU UP THERE?!" He waved at the roaring, dancing streak of spectral art.

"Rick!? What's up?!" Rainbow Dash came swooping down and stopped a few feet from Rick's head. "You just leave Shy's place?"

"Yeah, I had lunch with her and her critter friends. I managed to _not_ crack my skull open trying to run from the bear. I hit my head on her doorframe." Rick grinned and rubbed his head.

"Hahahaha, I wish I could've seen that."

"So, what were you doing up there? It was pretty amazing."

"Oh, that? I was just getting some practice in. One day, I'm gonna join the Wonderbolts!" She somehow took a poised stance in midair with one front hoof on her barrel, her eyes closed and her chin raised.

"I had heard of them, I hope to see them someday. Also, Pinkie said you could do something called a sonic rainboom. I would love to see it."

"Oh, yeah? I'm the only pony who can do it ya know." Dash puffed her barrel out in overwhelming pride.

"That _is_ amazing. And you live in a house made of clouds? On Earth, people had always dreamed of touching the sky, dancing between the clouds and throwing off the restrictions of gravity. We can only do it with special vehicles. Not exactly the same as what you do."

"I'll say. And you said you can't control the weather?" Dash had finally landed. "Here, that's what pegasi do every day. Care for a demonstration?"

"Sure. I would like that."

"I can clear the sky in ten seconds flat." Dash darted from the ground effortlessly. She was merely a multicolored blur. He watched her push the clouds away, she kicked some that vanished without a trace and she even made a small tornado that sucked up the remaining few clouds and disappeared into the nothing.

"Amazing…" It was all Rick could say, he was truly awe struck.

Dash touched down in front of Rick. "What'cha think about that?"

"It was truly awesome, Rainbow. Absolutely amazing." Rainbow Dash beamed, bathing in the admiration. "I suppose a sonic rainboom would be too much to ask?" Rick grinned, knowing full well it was.

"I would like to show you one but they're not an exact science, so I can't just pull one off whenever." Dash kicked at the dirt and gravel in the road.

"I understand completely it took more than forty years from the first flight to the first sonic flight on my world. The fact that you can do it at all is beyond incredible." _That_ brought the smile back to her face.

"So where were you headed to?" Dash floated back up to eyelevel.

"I was headed back to the library. I've been gone since before breakfast and I was getting a little tired. Feel free to walk… or fly with me if you like." Rick gestured toward town with a slight bow and a wave of his hand. Rainbow Dash gave and exaggerated nod and accompanied Rick the rest of the way to the library maintaining a six foot elevation the whole time.

They talked about weather control and airplane designs, pegasus derbies and skydiving, all the while Rick was careful to avoid the topic and dogfights and bombing runs. Not that he was afraid of how Dash would react, just that from what he could tell, Equestria was peaceful. He'd be damned is he was going to be the one to ruin that.

**Chapter 15**

Rainbow Dash and Rick reached the Golden Oaks Library just before sunset. "Twilight, I'm back and I brought a guest. Dash walked me home," Rick held the door for Rainbow and ducked in after her.

"Hey, Twilight, what's up? Uhh, what's with all the books everywhere?"

"Well, it is a library," Twilight said, then giggled.

Rick couldn't help but chuckle as he picked up a book at random. " 'A brief history of Equestria,' Twilight?"

"I thought, since you'd be staying with us, you'd like to know more about your new home."

"Good idea, Twi. Can't have him bumble through everything, freaking out over even Fluttershy's critter friends." Dash jokingly nudged Rick in the ribs. To his credit, he almost hid his twinge of pain.

"A bear is an exception. A large carnivore is not something you'd expect to see _inside_ a cabin. Besides, it's not my fault the doorframes here are so short.

Twilight looked at Rick in confusion and then she noticed the new colorful lump on his forehead. "I see. Did you manage to stay awake this time at least?" Rick crossed his arms, jutted out his chin, turned his head and let a loud short hum. "So that's a no," Twilight giggled.

"Hey, Twilight, I got that book on omnivores that you asked for. Why did… oh, hey Rick. Rainbow Dash, are you staying for dinner?"

"If it's alright with, Twi. What are you cooking? It smells good." Rainbow Dash sniffed there air and hummed her approval.

"I made a salad with nuts and some of Applejack's apples. I figured Rick could use something hearty to help him heal faster."

"Thank you, Twilight," Rick said as head patted Twilight on the head.

That night, the four friends, one human, two ponies and a dragon, Enjoyed their dinner, had a near comical conversation about Rick's day and his near brain injury and, eventually, called it a night.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you later." Rainbow Dash waved at the group while hovering a few feet off the ground, she then turned and rocketed toward her cloud home.

Rick watched for a moment, "She really is amazing. I even got to see her practice some moves earlier," Rick ducked back into the library, "it was incredible. People on Earth have always wanted to fly and now, I've got two friends who can fly with barely a thought. I really do like it here."

"You should see her sonic rainboom. It's awesome," Spike said as he cleared the table.

"So I hear. You are another amazing thing in this world. Humans have also dreamed of dragons since the very beginning. Some cultures thought they would be impossibly huge, benevolent creatures who controlled the ancient elements. Others thought they were just giant fire breathing monsters who would eat or destroy anything in their path. I'm glad they were wrong little buddy, you are way cooler than any of those mythical things." Rick leaned down and petted the baby dragon.

"You bet I am. Right, Twilight?"

"You certainly are _my_ favorite dragon." Twilight giggled. "Now c'mon Spike, it's time for bed. Goodnight, Rick."

"Goodnight, Twilight. See ya tomorrow, Spike" Rick waved to the two as they went upstairs. He then grabbed the book on Equestrian history and settled in for the night.

"…when you two get back. We'll have a party." Rick was reluctant to release his wife and daughter. They were only going to visit Hanna's parent's for a week, but it would be the longest week in Rick's life. If only he had managed to get out of working so he could go too.

He waved the whole time they walked down the tunnel until he couldn't see them anymore. He walked over to the large bay windows that overlooked the tarmac. Rick even waved at the plane as it went down the runway, he knew they couldn't possibly see them, but it didn't matter, he waved anyway.

Something was… off. Rick felt like he was being watched from… Rick turned on his heels. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

**Chapter 16**

"Rick, please don't be angry. You were screaming in your sleep, you were calling out to Hanna and Annie again. I couldn't bear to see a friend hurt that much. I had to come and…"

"Twilight! What are you… how did you… why…?" Rick was seething. "You had no right to…" Rick was cut off by screams. The screams weren't aimed at the small, talking, purple, horse creature; they were aimed at the window. "Well, now you get to see why. That plane up there, the one that's on fire. That plane is holding my wife, Hanna, and daughter, Annie, and now…"

Twilight screamed in horror. The large windows blew in; glass hit Rick but passed right through Twilight. Rick half turned and looked at the smoldering wreckage. The fire trucks were rushing in to save whomever they could; Rick knew it would be fruitless.

"There now you know why I scream in my sleep. I haven't had a peaceful night's rest in over a year. My wife, my daughter, my whole world came down with that plane. You want to know more?!" Twilight was crying and hiding behind her hooves. "The day I came to Equeastria, I had tried to kill myself. I couldn't take the loneliness anymore and drove my truck off a bridge! I was happy. I was so glad to get to come here and make friends. I finally had someone I _thought_ I could trust. So much for that!"

The terminal faded into a wavy blackness, the two were in the library. Rick sat up in his makeshift bed. He glared at Twilight, she was still crying. "Rick, I-I-I'm so sorry. Please…"

" 'Please,' I asked you please before." Rick walked over to the door, opened it and started to duck through it. "It didn't mean anything then either!" Rick slammed the door behind himself. He heard the glass of the window shatter, he didn't slow down.

Rick didn't stop walking when he heard Spike call for Twilight. Rick didn't slow down when he saw the ponies step out of their homes to see what was going on. None of it registered. None of it mattered. Rick just wanted to leave, he followed the road out of town, it was the only thing he could see through his tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 17**

It was dark and very late. So late in fact, it had started to be early. Rick had at some point wondered into the woods. The moon was full and very bright. It was more than an hour before Rick realized what he had done. "_Where am I_?" The weird noises coming from the bushes and trees on either side of the trail finally worked their way into Rick's consciousness. "_Crap, now what_?"

He pulled the flashlight out of his pocket. The LED minimag lit up the trail and Rick progressed further, he had to find a place to camp for the night. He found a clearing off a small side trail and started to set up. He managed to gather stones to make a fire ring and then gathered wood and made a fire.

"This will have to do." Rick looked around the clearing, he knew that fire was the most effective way to keep away wild animals, so he wasn't afraid, he just didn't want to be out here anymore. "Damn, it's a beautiful night."

"You really think so?"

The sudden voice startled Rick, "who's there?! Come out!" Rick called into the forest. He shielded his eyes from the fire and took out his flashlight and searched. A tall dark blue pony came into view. "C'mon out! I don't attack anyone who doesn't attack me first." Rick put away his flashlight.

The new pony walked into the clearing. "Is that why you are out here by yourself?" The light from the fire gave Rick a pretty good view of the nosy pony. He could already tell it was a mare by her voice, but now he could see that she was a unicorn with… wings?

Her mane was ethereal, dark blue with a light blue border. She also had slippers that appeared to be made of glass and a collar that was black and decorated with stars with a crescent moon in the center. She was also tall, the top of her head at level with Rick's nose. She also wore a black tiara with three crests.

"My name is Rick; I'm a human from Earth. What's your name?"

"You ask questions without answering mine? That hardly seems fair."

"I'm… sorry? What question would that be?

"You said it was a beautiful night, I asked it you really thought it to be so." The tall pony seemed to be grinning, but it might have been a smirk.

He sighed. "Yes, I really think it is a beautiful night. Where I'm from, the light from the large cities often obscures the view and you can hardly see _any_ stars, even on a clear night." Rick looked back up to the sky again. "The moon even seems close enough to touch." He sighed again. "So beautiful."

"You seem troubled. What happened?"

"Heh, you're the second pony tonight who tried to help me with a personal issue. I lashed out at the first, I won't do that again." He looked into the eyes of the blue pony; they were hard to see with his own starting to water. "I hope I can make it right."

He told the newcomer everything, leaving out the events that took place the day he arrived in Equestria. He told how he had withheld things from Twilight. How he even begged her to not ask questions. He told how he yelled at Twilight in both his dreams and in her own home. He didn't bother to hold back any tears, he welcomed them, he was not ashamed of them.

"…and what's worse, I'm afraid to go back. I'm afraid I won't be allowed to make it right. Damnit!" Rick slammed his fists onto his tear soaked knees. "What will I do now? What do I do if she never wants to talk to me again? I couldn't blame her, I said horrible things. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy… what if none of them want to talk to me again. I'll have no place to go, I'll… I'll… I'll be alone again." Rick buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

The large blue pony placed a hoof on his shoulder. Rick looked up at her, "I think you shall have your chance." She grinned and pointed with her chin toward the main path. Rick stood up and looked in the direction the pony indicated but saw nothing. He looked back with a questioning look but she wasn't there. "If you want to make amends, you must trust me," came the voice from nowhere, "return the way you came."

Rick had seen enough weird things in this world to not ask too many questions. Besides, the most likely explanation would be the mysterious pony just wandered off. Rick spread the fire out so that it would die on its own. His grandfather had taught him how to make campfires so they wouldn't get out of control, one of the many lessons he kept. Too bad no one ever taught him to shut the hell up.

**Chapter 18**

Rick didn't have to go too far. About fifty yards down the road he could start to hear something, "…anyone, please help." The voice was faint, tired, scared. More importantly, the voice was familiar. He ran.

"_Please_,_ don't let her be hurt_." He ran as fast as his flashlight would let him, it was bright but did not have a great reach. "_This is my fault_. _If I hadn't run_, _she wouldn't have chased me_. _If she hadn't chased me_, _she wouldn't have gotten hurt_. _It's all my fault_!" He ran, fueled by his rage with himself. He begged the universe to make his imagination wrong.

"…Rick, help. I'm sorry…" The voice came from down a hill, an unreasonably steep hill. Rick didn't care, he was going to do this. He was going to do whatever it took to make it right again. Rick bounced from one tree to the next, whatever it took, he had to get down there.

His light came across a scared, shaking and injured Twilight. While she wasn't in as bad a shape as he feared, it wasn't good either. She had slipped down the hill and hit the same trees Rick had, the difference was, Rick had hands and stood on two legs. She had somehow managed to get herself caught in some vines, upside down. Something else was off, she was still scared.

"Please, don't hurt me. I only want to find my friend, please." She was scared… of Rick? Had he really been such a monster to her? But why would she have come after him if he had? It made no sense. "Please, I need to find Rick."

Light dawned on him, sadly, it had dawned on Twilight so much she couldn't see his face. He grinned, a little. "Well then, mission accomplished."

She stopped struggling, "Rick, is that you?" He turned the light on himself, "it is you! Rick, I'm so glad I found you. I…"

"Before you go any further, let's get you down from there." He grinned at her. Rick placed the flashlight between his teeth and pulled out his pocket knife. The blade was sharp and shone in the light. Twilight smiled despite the blade. She had tears running from her eyes.

"Thank you, Rick." He lowered her to the ground. Twilight winced and favored her rear left leg. Rick picked her back up and hefted her onto his back. She gripped as best she could without fingers. Rick climbed back up the slope, it was much tougher than going down, especially with Twilight's added weight.

Rick crested the slope and collapsed. He was breathing heavily but he was still smiling. He was just happy he had found his friend. He was beyond happy that she wasn't mad. "Twilight… *huff, huff* I'm so… *wheeze* sorry… *cough* I yelled at you… you were just trying to help…"

Twilight climbed off Rick's back and lay down on the path near him. "No, I never should have invaded you dream. You asked me to trust you and I didn't. I'm sorry."

Rick sat up and looked at her leg; it was sprained, possibly broken. "We can talk about this more later, for now, let's get to someplace safe." Rick gingerly picked Twilight up off the ground and carried her back to the camp he had recently left.

He found the clearing, set Twilight down near the ring and rekindled the fire. "We'll rest for the night and head back to town in the morning. Now, let me take a look at that leg."

First aid was another lesson Rick was glad he had taken from his grandfather. The leg wasn't broken but it was close. Rick had taken a pair of sticks and made a splint using the bandages he still had from around his chest. Twilight gasped at the sight of his scars; they were still red and scabbed but they were healing nicely. "Yeah, I know the wraps are nasty, but they're all I got." Rick played it off, he knew exactly why she was gasping.

"Rick, thank you for helping me. I thought you never wanted to see me again and that was why you walked out." Twilight's eyes were watering again. Through the tears, her eyes were bloodshot. There were streaks from each eye, she had been crying, a lot.

"Really? I thought the same. I was so scared you would never talk to me again. I was worried you and your other friends would be mad at me for yelling and I would be alone again. You were only trying the help, I'm sorry I did that." The two talked, blamed themselves and begged each other for forgiveness. After a while, Twilight fell asleep, but Rick didn't. Rick was too relieved. He had his friend back, he had all his friends back. He would have to thank that strange blue pony, if he ever saw her again.

**Chapter 19**

Shortly after sunrise, Rick started to break camp. He spread the embers of the fire and made sure there was no twigs or leaves near the fire ring, normally he would pour water on it but he didn't have a bucket. Twilight was still sleeping, the remnants of tears still showed on her face. Rick hadn't slept but he also wasn't tired. Instead, he felt alive again.

"Twilight, it's time to get up. We need to start back to Ponyville, I'm sure Spike is worried sick."

"Unh, wha? Spike? Huh, Rick, Where are we? It looks like… the Everfree forest!" The events of the previous night came back to Twilight. "Oh, right," she looked at her injured leg. "How am I going to get out of here with my leg like this?"

"Well, I know what we do on Earth when a horse breaks its leg. But instead of that, how about I carry you back to town in this?" Rick held up a hammock that he rigged up out of vines. It was made like a backpack and had a small seat for Twilight. He put it on and approached Twilight, "now climb on. I'll get you to town in no time."

"Thank you, Rick." Twilight gingerly climbed into the hammock, favoring her left back leg and cringing every time she moved it. "By the way, what do they do with horses on Earth who injured their legs?"

"Uhhh, lets' forget I said that." "_Stupid brain_,_ you're supposed to stop me from saying shit like that_!" Rick looked fixedly at the sky to avoid eye contact, beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead.

"Oh, I see. If you don't want to tell me, it must not be a very nice thing." Twilight was settling into the hammock, she held onto his shoulders with her front hooves. "I understand things were different on Earth and I certainly appreciate the fact that you are trying to spare my feelings. Thank you."

Rick let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "_dodged that bullet_… _damnit_." He couldn't help but chuckle to himself a little. He stood up slowly, careful not to aggravate Twilight's injury. The two headed down the path toward Ponyville. During the trek, they discussed the mistakes they both made the night before and apologized to each other, again.

By the time they left the forest, the conversation had shifted. They discussed Rick's woodland skills. His father had left when he was young and his mother died from cancer, so he was raised by his grandparents and Rick's grandfather had taken him camping many times when he was still alive.

Twilight stopped Rick in his recollections. "Rick, we're… we're still… friends, right?" She had asked the question reluctantly, like she was afraid of the answer.

"Of course we are, if you want to be that is," he could almost feel her relief. "Twilight, friends don't abandon friends over a mistake. It is true I felt violated and I was very mad, but that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was, I thought I had just lost my family all over again. I don't know what I would have done. _My_ biggest fear was that I hurt _you_. I was so scared that you wouldn't want to speak to me after I yelled at you like that. And if you didn't want to talk to me, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, none of them would ever want to see me again."

"Rick, do you honestly think we would do that to you? That we would abandon you because you got mad?"

"I don't know what I thought, I was hurt and scared. I didn't know what to think, that's why I walked out. I wasn't leaving, I just needed some time to think. I never thought you would chase after me."

"I admit I was scared you _were_ leaving. I followed your trail, but then I fell. How did you find me anyway?"

Rick thought about how to answer that without sounding crazy, he decided on the truth. "Some tall pony walked into my camp, we talked and then she told me to go back the way I came. She said I could make amends if I did." He looked up at a random cloud thinking back on the conversation, "strange, I never did catch her name."

"RICK! TWILIGHT!" The familiar voice came from high above, both travelers knew instantly who it belonged to.

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash. What are you doing out here?" Rick asked as she swooped down to meet them.

"Me!? What about you? Spike told me how you yelled at Twilight last night then ran off. Now I find you… WHAT DID YOU DO TO TWILIGHT?!" Dash had seen the injuries on Twilight's leg and was furious. "It wasn't enough you hurt her feelings, you had to hurt _HER_ too!" Rainbow was getting ready to strike, the only thing stopping her was her need to not hurt Twilight.

"Stop it, Rainbow Dash! Rick didn't hurt me! In fact, he saved me and took care of me." Rainbow was completely disarmed. "Now c'mon, my leg isn't getting any better like this."

"Yes ma'am," Rick was happy she was in a better mood. He looked up at Rainbow Dash, "you really are loyal aren't you? You looked like you wanted to kill me."

"You bet I'm loyal. I don't like when anybody hurts my friends." Dash folded her from legs and turned her head.

"Am I still one of those friends?" Rick was almost afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, I guess," Dash looked at Rick with one eye and a big grin. "You _did_ save Twilight after all."

The trio walked on toward the hospital in town. Twilight and Rainbow discussed the night before and what transpired to cause the events. To Rick's relief, Twilight didn't talk about the dream. He was especially grateful they didn't engage him too much, he could feel his energy quickly fading. All he cared about was getting to that hospital. It was already his fault Twilight was hurt, he wanted to make sure he made it right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 20**

The trio were almost back to Ponyville now and Rick was very glad. He was sweating and doing his best not to sag. Twilight came first. She wasn't overly heavy, but her weight was not helping in any case. At least this time it wasn't due to an injury, at least not his own.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were talking, but Rick wasn't listening to them. In fact, he could hardly hear them. "_Got_… _to_… _get_… _to_… _the_… _hospital_." Spike came running up to the group. "_Great_, _he's_ _mad_ _too_."

"There you are! What was the big idea last night? Why did you yell at Twilight? She took you in and you yelled at her! She even ran off to find you! Now go back and find her!" Rick didn't have the energy to make a retort; he only had the strength to focus on the goal ahead. He didn't even stop walking.

"Calm down, Spike. I'm right here," She poked her head over Rick's shoulder. "He found me and rescued me. Besides, it wasn't his fault, it was mine." "_Can we continue this at the hospital_?"

"Wha… but… he… Twilight, he even broke the window." Spike was practically whining. "_Oh yeah_, _I forgot about the window_."

Twilight did her best to calm Spike down. Eventually, he gave in. Rick however, had reached his limit.

"Hey, Dash, could you do me the biggest favor ever?" Rick asked without being able to even look up.

"I guess. What do you need?"

"Can you take Twilight the rest of the way to the hospital? I don't… think… I can…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Dash picked Twilight up out of the hammock, "are you alright?" But Rick was out cold before he even hit the ground.

"So did you find your friend?" A vaguely familiar voice asked.

"Well, this is a dream, so you are a figment of my own imagination, therefore you already know the answer." Rick told the tall, blue pony who was fading into view. He looked around, they were both standing in the clearing from the night before.

"That may be true, but now you've exhausted yourself beyond your own limits. You have collapsed in the streets and possibly worried your friend again."

"If it meant she got the help she needed, then that's all the matters." Rick sat down on a log next to the fire. "Isn't that what friends are for, to help when you need it most?"

The pony walked over and did the same. "Perhaps, but a friend certainly doesn't want to see another friend in pain. Remember how angry Spike and Rainbow Dash were?"

Rick looked up at the moon and stars, "I guess. The only thing I could think about was not hurting my friend. I couldn't bear to lose my family all over again." Rick sighed heavily then returned his attention to the blue mare.

"Is that why you dreamed about this place instead of that horrible day?"

Rick was shocked at the revelation, he was so used to the horrible nightmare replaying itself every night that he didn't notice it wasn't happening. "Does that mean I've moved on? Have I left my family behind? I don't want to forget them."

"Then you won't. Just because you have a new family doesn't mean you will abandon your old family. As long as you treasure their memory, they will always be with you and nopony will ever replace them." The pony grinned at Rick. "Now, you should return to your friends." The pony as well as the clearing started to fade.

Rick opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a hospital. He sat up and saw all his friends were in the room, most were sleeping. "Oh good, you're awake," came the whispering voice of Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? What's everyone doing here?" Rick reached down and patted Pinkie Pie, who hummed in her sleep. He was glad to see Twilight was there too. Her leg wasn't in a cast but it was bandaged.

"When we heard about you and Twilight, we all _had_ to come and make sure you were both alright. Twilight's leg isn't broken, it was just a sprain. Also, the doctor said you collapsed out of exhaustion and should be discharged in a few hours, though he wasn't one hundred percent certain due to you being a human."

"Thank you, Fluttershy, it was very kind of you to wait for me to wake up." Rick rubbed her head, she grinned. "I don't know what I did to deserve friends like you girls," Rick laid back into the bed. "When the others wake up, let… them know… *yawn* I'll be fine and I appreciate them…" he fell back to sleep. This time, there was no nightmare, there was no dream, there was only peace. For the first time in a year, there was peace.

**Chapter 21**

When Rick woke up, he was released from the hospital and headed for the library. It was good to be out, the doctors even treated the wounds on his back. He hadn't felt this rested in a very, very long time. It was a good day.

He reached the library and went in, "Rick, you're here!" Twilight shouted out of joy. She wasn't alone, all her friends were there with her. "I have great news."

"Me too, Twilight. That nightmare you saw, I think it's gone. I just had the best sleep in a year. I think it was thanks to all of you." He was beaming. "I didn't have anything left for me on Earth, but here I have so many great friends, I'll never be alone again." The ponies all closed in on him for a group hug, though it took Twilight a little longer due to her leg.

"Rick, I am truly glad to hear that. It's such a relief." The others didn't know what the two were talking about, but it didn't matter. They all knew that Rick had yelled at Twilight for invading his dream and now that dream was apparently gone. It _was_ good news.

"What was your good news Twilight," Rick asked releasing the hug.

"Huh, oh yeah. I wrote to Princess Celestia this morning. I told her about our fight and what you said about friends not abandoning each other over a mistake." Twilight was smiling while she said this.

"Wait, you wrote the princess, about me, about what I said about friends? Why? Why would she even accept a letter from you, especially one about me?" Rick was confused, surprised, impressed and mostly confused.

"Ya mean she never told ya?" Applejack chimed in. "She's the Princesses own student. Tha princess sent her here to learn all 'bout friendship."

"_Weird_." "Really, that's cool. I've never heard of a princess taking on a student before, and now one of my best friends is just that." Rick patted Twilight's head. "Very impressive. I think I would like to meet this princess."

"Well that's lucky. She wants to meet _you_ too." Twilight giggled. "She wants all of us to go to Canterlot Castle to speak with her as soon as we can."

The crowd all joined in a chorus of variations of 'that's great,' even Rick. Then something dawned on Rick. "Hey, Rarity."

"Yes, Darling?"

"Did you get a chance to finish my clothes?" Rick was starting to feel a little self-conscience about his shirtlessness.

"Oh yes, Dear, and may I say they turned out fabulous." Rarity ginned turned her head, placed a hoof on the front of her barrel and lifted her chin. She was obviously proud of her work.

"That's great. I promise to work of the cost. I don't like to be in anyone's debt."

"Oh no, Dear. After you saved Applebloom and even carried Twilight up that hill, cared for her leg and _then_ carried her all the way into town, I won't hear of it. The clothes are a gift. My way of saying thanks." Rarity smiled again at Rick.

"Thank you, that's very generous of you. Especially after it was my fault Twilight was out there to begin with." Rick dropped his chin to his chest.

"Do you really believe that?" Twilight asked. "I went after you of my own accord. I fell because I couldn't see the edge, simple as that. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself again. Do you hear me?" The last part was said a little sternly which startled Rick enough to bring him back to the present.

"Thank you, Twilight." Rick walked toward the wall and sat down on the floor. "Tomorrow I will go to Rarity's and get my clothes, then we will go to the palace. Quick question, how will we be getting there?"

"Well, there's the train, that takes a couple hours. We could take a carriage, it's faster, but pricey. Of course, I could get there in no time if I flew, but the rest of you would still have to go by ground." Rainbow said as she hovered.

"Hmmm, so if a carriage is an option, that must mean there's a road." Rick rubbed his chin in thought. "Leave the transportation to me. Applejack, I'll meet you at the farm after I leave Rarity's, the rest of you, meet me just outside of town."

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, Rick headed over to Rarity's boutique bright and early. The doctors really did a good job on his back, it didn't even hurt anymore. As he walked, he greeted and was greeted by many ponies on the street. "_This really is a great town_."

It didn't take long for him to find the place, he knocked. "Come in," A sing-song voice relied. He did as instructed. "Oh, Rick Dear. You certainly got here early."

"Yeah, I hope that's alright."

"Oh yes, I was just making breakfast. Have you eaten?" He hadn't, "will you be so kind as to join us?"

"_Us_?" "That sounds good, thank you." He followed Rarity into the kitchen, careful to duck to doorframes. A small, white unicorn was already seated at the table. "Oh, good morning ummm… Sweetie Belle, right?"

"Mm-hmm, that's me. You're Rarity's human friend Rick aren't you?" "_That voice was just so adorable_."

"That's me. How are you this fine day?" Rick rubbed her head, Sweetie leaned into his hand and grinned hugely. Rarity grinned too as she magically carried three plates of pancakes over to the table.

"I'm great! Plus, Rarity makes the best pancakes." She beamed, Rick smiled at her reaction.

"Well, that's good. It's fun spending time with your family isn't it?" Rick didn't even notice his lack of hesitation this time. He took a bite of his pancakes, they may _be_ the best he's had. "These are great Rarity, I'm not used to the flavor though. What are they made of?"

"Hay. Why are you coughing? You really must take smaller bites, Dear."

"You know what, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't eat hay. Thank you anyway.

"Well, I do apologize. Would you like something else?"

"No, no. I really can't put you out like that. You are already going above and beyond with the clothes you made me. I'll just swing back by the library and get some of the apples Applejack gave me."

The three finished breakfast and cleared the table. They then entered to main gallery of the boutique where there was a rough human mannequin. On it where a fine pair of blue jeans and a light blue button-up shirt. Both seemed to be very sturdy and high quality.

"Well, what do you think?" Rarity asked flipping her mane.

"I think I don't deserve such a fine outfit. You have outdone any of my expectations. Thank you." Rick knelt down and hugged Rarity. "You really are too generous."

"Oh, stop. You are a friend and you helped two other friends and suffered for both. This really is the least I could do." She smiled at him.

Rick stood back up, "well then, if you're certain, then I will take these back to the library to change, grab breakfast and then I will head over to the farm. Remember to meet me just outside of town, make it two hours from now." With that, he took his new outfit, petted Sweetie Belle waved to Rarity, he knew better than to mess with Rarity's mane, and left.

Rick had gone to the library. He ate an apple and changed then he left giving Twilight the same instructions he gave Rarity and headed toward the farm with a couple apples for later. After an hour of leisurely walking, he reached the farm. He was in no hurry because he knew it would take far less time to get back to meet the others. Rick couldn't help but snicker to himself. "_This is gonna be fun_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 23**

"Howdy there pardner! How ya doing this mornin'?" Applejack come out of a row of trees to greet Rick. "Those are some fine lookin' duds ya got there."

"Mornin' AJ. I'm doing great, how about you? Oh, and thanks for the compliment, Rarity does good work doesn't she? And who's this?" Rick knelt down to pet the brown and white dog, probably some kind of collie.

"That there is Winona, she helps me around the farm. Ah'm good by the way. So, why didja want to come out here this mornin'? Was it the fence?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about the fence. That's not the reason, but I will take care of it. No, the reason I came out here was to procure our transport to Canterlot. Tell me, have you been curious about my truck?"

Rick lead Applejack over to the vehicle and opened the door. His jacket caught his eye and he snatched it, no point in having them ask questions if he could avoid it. No pony should ever know where leather comes from. He grabbed a shovel from the bed of the truck.

"I'll be back, I just need to bury this real fast." AJ didn't really understand, but she figured there had to be a reason. Rick wandered a fair distance into the nearby woods and dug a hole. He made sure it was deep enough so the smell of blood wouldn't attract any predators. "_That should do it_, _time to head back_."

"So, if Ah'm guessin' right, you plan to take us to Canterlot in this thing. Am Ah right?" AJ pointed to the truck with her foreleg.

"Yeah, it should be a lot faster than a train and it might be fun to give those ponies there a shock." He grinned at the thought.

"Sounds fun, those ponies tend to be pretty snobby. They even had the nerve tu insult us because we were from Ponyville. Can ya believe that?" Applejack was visibly upset, it was obvious she loved this town and wouldn't stand for anyone insulting it.

"That's just wrong. Ponyville is a great place, everyone here is so nice. Plus, all my friends live here. Let's take 'em down a peg." Rick opened the door and told AJ to climb into the cab. "Too bad we can't take Winona with us, dogs love trucks."

With effort, Rick managed to get Applejack buckled in, it wasn't necessary, but old habits die hard, and rolled down the windows. "Shall we pick up the others then?" They started down the road to Ponyville, Rick made sure to keep the speed low so as to not scare AJ on her first ride. She seemed to enjoy it, it was like a carriage but faster, plus the enclosed cab kept the crisp morning air from making it too cold.

Rick could see the other five waiting, made all the more obvious by a bouncing pink blob and a floating blue blur. "Hey, AJ, watch this." He honked the horn. The noise startled Applejack but it made Pinkie stop bouncing and Rainbow get into an attack position. Twilight magically held Fluttershy to keep her from running. Rarity and Pinkie were huddled in fear. "Oh yeah, I forgot only you and Twilight had seen this thing before. My bad." He smirked at Applejack who was chuckling.

"Monster! You aren't gonna hurt my friends!" Rainbow Dash was in a dive attack coming for the truck. "_Crap_. _Think_ _fast_, _Rick_" The only thing he could think to do was honk again. It worked, she was sufficiently thrown off by the noise and crashed into a tree.

Rick pulled up alongside the tree. "Well, I admit defeat, Dash. I promise I won't attack anyone." He was grinning, AJ was laughing from the passenger seat. Dash groaned and sagged from her perch. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

The other four ponies approached the truck timidly. Rick turned off the engine and climbed out of the cab, AJ followed. He reached up to help Rainbow down out of her crash site perch. He explained there was nothing to be afraid of, he had control of the 'monster.' Rick even went so far as to pop the hood and show them how it worked.

"This is how we'll get to Canterlot. As long as the roads are smooth and relatively straight, we should be able to maintain thirty miles an hour, maybe faster." They seemed impressed by this.

They loaded up in the truck. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack all sat in the bed. Rick told they had to stay seated or he would make them walk the rest of the way. Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight all rode in the cab along with AJ's hat. All the windows were down, except for Rarity's, and they opened the slider so the three inside could talk with the three outside. This _was_ going to be fun.

**Chapter 24**

"So this is how humans get around? That must be fun." Twilight said from the rear passenger seat.

"It can be, but it's also very dangerous at times. There are many cities where the population numbers in the millions and not all of them are careful. With how heavy these things are, the driver needs to be careful. Like anything, it takes care, practice and attention to detail."

"Um, what's this thing?" Fluttershy asked as she reached down and picked up a black rectangle off the floor behind Rick. She held it up for all inside the cab to see.

"That is my wallet. It's what humans use to carry their identification, money and other important things. Take a look if you want." She rifled through it, Rick patiently identified and explained every item she pulled out. Fluttershy was about to hold up Rick's family photo, but Twilight quickly took it from her.

"Not this one, Fluttershy. You can ask about it later, but right now, he… uh, needs to concentrate." Twilight whispered to Fluttershy and tucked it away in the saddlebag she had brought along. Fluttershy looked confused but nodded, she knew that whatever it was a photo of would have to wait.

"I must say, this is a simply marvelous way to travel. It's very fast and not being on tracks would allow you to go wherever." Rarity was saying from the front passenger seat. "I can certainly see why they would be so popular."

"Oh yeah. There are many different enthusiast group and clubs. There are even many different forms of races. Plus, there are many different genres of automobiles, pick-up trucks are just one facet. I think you would actually like cars, Rarity. They can be stylized and personalized in infinite ways and… and now I'm babbling. I'm sorry." The ponies giggled.

The group rode on enjoying the scenery. They discussed several things about driving. The ponies were fascinated. The whole thing was new to them and they wanted to know as much as they could. The trip didn't take too long. The palace was rapidly approaching. Rick was starting to get nervous. He'd never seen a princess before.

The city's beauty made Rick's jaw drop. Never had he seen anything so majestic. The tall spires gave the appearance that the city could withstand any invasion while at the same time, nothing seemed foreboding. The whole place was decorated with blue, gold and purple with white as the main color. There were suns, stars, flowers and stripes everywhere. Absolutely awesome. Rick couldn't wait to get there.

Then he saw the guards. Rick decided that it might not be the best idea to drive through town in a loud metal monster that had three ponies in its belly and three more in its clutches. Rainbow Dash's reaction was evidence enough for that.

"Hey, girls, I know you had your hearts set on terrorizing a few stuck up ponies, but I'm starting to think causing mass panic would be a bad idea." He heard the groans of disappointment from the back but the three inside the cab agreed with his decision. He pulled off the road and parked behind some bushes near the road. The seven then got out and proceeded to the palace.

The walk through the city was pleasant. Twilight was pointing out places of interest, very proud of the city she grew up in. Rarity kept swooning over the outfits the residents were wearing. Applejack was suggesting recipes she could sell to these 'high falutin' ponies.' Rainbow Dash was talking about the Wonderbolts Derby that is held here and how she wished she could see it. Pinkie Pie was nearly yelling as she darted back and forth about how all the stuck up ponies needed was a party. Fluttershy was cooing about the many critters that live in the Canterlot gardens. Rick was trying to listen to all of them, but mostly thinking "_don't mess up_, _don't mess up_, _don't mess up_,…"

**Chapter 25**

As they walked through the palace, Rick was constantly struck by the beauty and grandeur. He was also constantly reassured by Twilight that the guards did not, in fact, want to impale Rick, it still didn't do much to comfort him.

When they topped the stairs, Rick was once again in awe. The stain glass windows were the cause this time. "The one on the left represents Princess Celestia who rules the day. The one on the right represents Princess Luna, she rules the night." Twilight explained the windows displaying a sunny day and a moonlit night.

"That would explain the sun and moon." The group giggled. It wasn't that funny, it was just the tension.

The huge doors to the main hall opened as the seven approached them. The hall was lined with grand white pillars and a red carpet all the way up the middle of the large room. There were flags hanging that showed suns and others showed moons. To Rick, there was something familiar about the moons, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then he saw the windows in this room too. They showed amazing scenes of ponies doing amazing things. Again, there was something familiar.

"Twilight, the ponies in these windows, are they…?"

"Us? Yes, this is us turning Midnight Moon back into Princess Luna." Twilight explained what events the different windows displayed. Rick was more and more impressed with each one. Especially the one showing the creature that looked like something Van Gogh would have come up with. Benevolent princesses controlling the cycle of the day was hard enough to swallow, but an all-powerful being that could cause a whole countryside to lapse into chaos. That was just too much.

"Good day my little ponies. I'm so glad you could all make it on such short notice." Rick quickly spun around, "_wow_." This new pony was the embodiment of elegance. She was all white with pastel rainbow mane and tail, they were ethereal, just like that blue pony from before. Rick was starting to get a bad feeling, especially after he noticed the slippers, collar, three point tiara and the fact that she was a winged unicorn.

The group bowed before the princess, Rick did too when he realized he was supposed to. "Of course, Princess. We knew it had to be important, we also knew you would want to meet, Rick." Twilight was the first to stand back up and she trotted over to her teacher.

"Yes, my faithful student, it is important and I did indeed wish to meet Rick. I also called all your friends here for a very important reason."

"What would that be your highness?" Applejack asked as she approached the princess.

"It won't be easy, but I need you all to say goodbye to Rick, forever."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 26**

Rick dropped to his knees, he hit so hard the marble rung. He didn't even feel the pain. All the ponies chorused a surprised "What!" Twilight backed away from the princess till she was next to Rick. He was crying, making no effort to stop or even hide the fact. It was happening all over again. He was losing his family.

"Why, Princess? I-I don't understand. Why does Rick have to go?" Twilight was crying too, all the ponies were.

"He is not of this world. His species not only do harm to themselves, they also do great harm to other species. Isn't that right, Rick?"

He couldn't speak, he only nodded an agreement. Five of the ponies were shocked, Twilight already knew.

"You do not deny this? Do you also admit to haven _eaten_ other species?" Rick fell forward to the floor hiding his face behind his fists, again he could only nod. "Do you wish to say anything in your defense before I send you back to your own world?"

"…please..."

"Raise your head and repeat yourself. I could not hear your answer."

"Please! Don't take away my family again!"

" 'Your family?' These ponies are not even the same species. How are they your family?"

"Twilight took me in when I had nowhere to go. Rarity clothed me even though I had no money. Pinkie made me feel welcome in a strange town. Fluttershy helped me adapt to the animals being so different here. Applejack fed me when I was hungry. Rainbow Dash even said she would stand up for me. This," Rick sat up and spread his arms to indicate the six ponies, "is my family. Please, I've lost my family once and that killed me, I can't do it again." He collapsed again.

Twilight rubbed his back. "Please, Princess, reconsider. Rick has done nothing to hurt us. In fact, he has saved me _and_ Applejack's sister."

"Yes, and he only had to save you because of something he caused himself, am I right?"

"No, it was my fault. _I_ invaded his dream. He asked me to leave it be but I didn't. It was my fault. He apologized several times already. Please." The princess appeared to considering this.

"What do ya mean ya lost yur family once and it killed ya?" Applejack approached Rick.

"Please, Applejack, we can talk about this later." Twilight pleaded.

"No, Twilight. Thank you for protecting me, but it needs to be said. Applejack, I had a wife and daughter on Earth. One year ago, My wife and daughter were killed in a plane crash. They were killed instantly. They were all I had, I didn't even have parents anymore, so when I couldn't take the loneliness anymore, I drove my truck off a bridge. I tried to take my own life."

The group gasped, tears streaming from their eyes. Twilight was crying but she had heard it before so it wasn't as much of a shock. She magically took the photo from her saddle bag and levitated it to Rick. He took it gingerly and stared at the faces of the two most important humans in his life. "I can't go through it again."

"And you won't." Celestia said as she approached Rick. She placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"What? Why... you said..." Rick looked up at Celestia.

"Because you were honest. You did not try to hide what you are to me or these ponies. You even bared your grief before them. If you had tried to lie or hide anything from me, I would have sent you away without a second thought. You even rescued two of my subjects with no regard for your own health or safety. My sister told me you had a kind heart and an honest soul. I needed proof before I allowed you to stay in my kingdom."

"Does that mean…?" Rick had to force himself to ask.

"You may stay." Celestia smiled and bowed her head.

The six ponies all rushed in to hug Rick, tears of relief pouring down their faces. Rick sagged to the floor, he both hated and loved the princess at this point. Either way, he felt gratitude. He also felt a huge weight off his chest. All his friends knew his secret, they knew his past, they knew he had reached his lowest point before he came here, but what mattered most was they still accepted him.

Something clicked in his mind. "Excuse me Princess, you mentioned your sister, will I get a chance to meet her?"

"Oh, I thought you already had. Luna, will you join us please." Celestia turned her head to see down a side passage. Rick turned to look and was not terribly shocked.

"Hello again, Rick."

"Hello, Princess Luna. I trust you are doing well." Rick wiped tears from his face and stood.

" 'Again,' what does she mean again?" Twilight asked.

"Remember that pony I said I met in the woods?" Rick raised one arm and indicated Luna. "She was the one who told me to go back and find you."

"So I have you to thank, Princess. If you hadn't told Rick to go back, I might still be hanging there. Thank you, Princess Luna." Luna smiled.

"Now, my little ponies, why don't we retire into the next room? I have a banquet set up for us." Now that Rick was standing, he could see that Celestia was as tall as him, maybe a little taller.

**Chapter 27**

The eight ponies and one human enjoyed their lunch. Rick answered all the questions the princesses asked of him and he tried his best not to make a fool of himself in front of royalty. He even came clean about being and omnivore, they all took it better than he thought they would.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Thank you for allowing me to stay in your land. I make you regret it."

"I have every faith that you won't. You know the value of good friends too well to allow yourself to ever hurt these fine girls. Please, take good care of yourself." Celestia said as she and Luna both smiled at the group

"Of course, Princess Celestia. They are my family after all and I won't ever let my family come to any harm ever again." He patted Pinkie Pie and Applejack on the head. He grinned from ear to ear, he was home. They all said their goodbyes and parted ways.

It had gotten late, all the ponies crammed into the cab of the truck to keep out of the cold night air. Rick was careful to drive slow so as to not risk driving off the road, he was unfamiliar with the road and it was dark. Fluttershy was leaning against him and periodically he would absent mindedly pet her. All the ponies were asleep, Princess Celestia's little test took a lot out of all of them.

When they got back to Ponyville, Rick stopped by Fluttershy's cottage and dropped her off so she wouldn't have to walk home alone in the dark. He then dropped off Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rainbow Dash outside town. Lastly, he drove out to the farm to drop off Applejack and hide his truck again.

"Rick, Princess Celestia said you've… _eaten_ other species. You've never eaten ponies… have you?" Applejack had a pleading look on her face.

Rick kneeled down and placed a hand on Applejack's shoulders. "No, I have never eaten ponies. In fact, there are very few land animals that I have. Twilight already knew this, but I'll tell you the same thing I told her, I will never eat meat again. I know it's not much comfort, but it's the best I can do."

"It's alright, Rick. I know the world you came from was very different from Equestria. As long as you've never eaten Ponies, I think I can live with that." She smiled at Rick.

Rick returned the smile, it faded as he glanced across the barnyard and spotted some cows that appeared to be having a conversation. "I… gotta go."

"Alright, have a good night, Rick. Thanks for driving us all out to Canterlot today. It was a lot of fun."

"You're welcome, AJ. On Earth we called that a road trip. It was one way for friends to enjoy time together. Did you have fun today?"

"Yea, I did. I would like to do it again."

"We'll see, good night." Rick waved and started down the long dark road to the library. Luckily, Luna had made sure the moon was high, full and bright. He couldn't help himself, he waved at the moon. "And good night to you as well, Princess Luna. Thank you for helping me with your sister."

"You are very welcome, Rick." The voice from seemingly nowhere nearly made Rick wet himself as he stumbled in shock. The giggle wasn't helping him feel any less self-conscience.

"Princess Luna? Why are you out here?" Rick asked, the quickly bowed.

"Please, call me Luna and there is no need to bow. I came to speak with you. May I join you on your walk?"

"Of course, Prin… Luna. I was just on my way back to the library." Rick gestured with one raised arm down the road toward town. The two began the short trek together.

"What I told my sister about you was what I truly believed to be the truth. When we spoke the other night, you were concerned. You were concerned you hurt your friend. You were in fact, more concerned that Twilight and her friends would cut ties with you than you no longer having a home. You even bared your soul to me when you had no idea who I was. You, Rick Rhinestone, are a good, kind-hearted individual."

Rick felt his heart welling up in his throat. "Thank you, Luna. Twice now you have helped me. I don't know how to thank you properly."

"Then I shall make you a deal, Rick. You do your best to be a good friend to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and I will help you whenever you need me." She grinned at Rick and looked sideways at him.

"I promise, I will never do anything to hurt them. As I said, they are my family now. I would do anything to protect my family. Thank you again, Luna." Rick looked back, but he was alone. He smiled up at the moon and mouthed 'thank you.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 28**

Rick enjoyed the rest of the walk to the library. It was a nice night, Luna saw to that. The air was crisp and dry. The breeze coming over Sweet Apple Acres gave it a nice scent of apples and the bright moon made the dirt road easy to see. With the day's events, Rick couldn't help but see everything in a new light, he would never take his new home for granted again. He breathed deep, smiled and continued his journey.

When he reached the library, the lights upstairs were out and there was a lamp on in the main room. "_Did she wait for me_?" He ducked inside, but the room was empty. "_Hmmm, maybe she just left the light on for me_. _Wait, where's my bed_?" Rick looked around but could find it. He was about to check upstairs in the loft, but he wasn't even sure he could fit. Besides he didn't want to wake Twilight and Spike for nothing. "_I can sleep on the floor again, it wouldn't be too bad for just one night_. _Huh, how long has this been open_?"

Rick approached the open door that lead to a side room off from the main one. He knelt down and peered in. Rick chuckled to himself, "_now what is she doing down here_?" Twilight was asleep on the mattress he had been using inside the room. He wasn't sure why, but the scene was to just too cute to disturb for a reason as silly as answers. Instead, he pulled the covers over her and quietly left the room closing the door behind himself. One night on the floor won't be so bad.

"…c'mon, Rick. Everypony's waiting fur ya." AJ's voice beckoned from the top of the hill. Rick grinned and climbed up after her.

"Daddy!" Annie ran up to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Hello my angel. What trouble are you getting into?" He threw her up and caught her again, squeezed her and set her back down again.

"I'm not getting into trouble, Daddy," she yelled over her shoulder, "I'm playing with our friends.

"Yea! We're having fun! We flew kites and played ball and rolled down the hill and chased butterflies and…!" Pinkie seemed like they would keep going forever if they let her.

"In short, we had a blast!" Rainbow Dash swooped into Rick's vision.

"Come on over and join us, honey." Hanna beckoned to Rick. He went to join the group. Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy were already on the blanket and each had a meal in front of them.

"Of course, my beloved." He sat down on next to his wife to a chorus of giggles from his pony friends.

"Mind if I join you?" Luna had appeared to come from nowhere. She smiled as she approached.

"I can't possibly see a reason why not, Luna. Are you hungry?" Rick gestured to an empty spot on the blanket.

"Thank you, Rick. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Annie, c'mon over, someone wants to meet you. Luna, this is my wife, Hanna" He extended an arm toward Hanna. The two shook hooves… hands… they greeted each other. "And this," Annie had run up and jumped onto her father's lap, "is my daughter, Annie."

"You're pretty. I like your crown, are you a princess? Can I ride you?"

"Annie! It's rude to just ask to ride a person. Apologize to Princess Luna," Rick scolded.

Annie drooped, "I'm sorry, Miss Luna."

Luna, to Rick's relief, giggled. "Oh, it's quite alright. She really is precious isn't she?"

"It's why I couldn't bear losing her and her mother." Rick rubbed Annie's head. Hanna leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"So, if you were dreaming of your family, why are all of your friends here as well?" Luna asked while indicating to Twilight and her friends.

"Why, isn't that obvious? I had been dreaming of my family since the day I lost them, I couldn't see a reason to _stop_ dreaming of my family." He wrapped an arm around his wife and another around his daughter while he smiled at all the ponies.

"I see, so you really do consider these ponies to be part of your family. What you told my sister was not just words or appeasement." Luna looked around at the large group getting along as if they really were from the same family.

"Now why would you ask that? If you're here, then you are a creation of my…" Something dawned on Rick, she _is_ a magical princess in charge of the night. "You're not a creation of my mind are you? You're really here aren't you?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "You are correct. Watching over my subjects through the night is my responsibility. I just wanted to make sure you were at peace and that your nightmares no longer plagued you."

"I see. I don't know what brought me to this world, but I'm glad it did. I feel… whole again. I can't possibly express how happy I am to have such great friends and that I have such wonderful princesses going out of their way on my behalf. I don't ever want to leave this place."

"I am glad. You are a good, um… pony?"

"Person, Luna, an individual human is a person, a group are people, a male is a man and a female is a woman. I'm still getting used to the colt, stallion, mare and filly thing myself." The two laughed.

"You are a good person," she giggled again, "and good people should not be allowed to suffer. As long as you keep the promise you made to me, then I will do everything in my power to make sure you have a place here in Equesteria." Luna reached out and placed a hoof on Rick's shoulder, "and now I believe it is time for you to return to your family."

"What do you…" Rick didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the field of ponies and humans faded and the library came into view. Rick sat up slowly and looked around. "Ah, that's what you meant." He couldn't help but chuckle. "Wait, when did this pillow get here?"

**Chapter 29**

Rick walked into the kitchen and found Spike cooking breakfast, it smelled good. "Morning, Spike, is Twilight up yet?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs fixing her hair. She fell asleep downstairs in that room she had me clean out yesterday. Hey, I heard about what happened yesterday at the palace. I'm glad Princess Celestia allowed you to stay after all."

"Me too, Spike. I really like it here and I don't know what I would do if I had to leave. I don't want to lose my pony friends and I definitely don't want say goodbye to the coolest dragon ever." Rick rubbed Spike's head, the scales weren't nearly as abrasive as he thought they would be.

"There you are." Both occupants of the kitchen turned to see Twilight coming downstairs. "I was worried you got lost or something." She trotted to the kitchen grinning.

"Well, when the princess of the night wants to talk, you listen." Rick smirked.

"Princess of th… Luna spoke to you last night?" Twilight's shock was apparent.

"Twice. As I was leaving AJ's farm, she approached me and we talked as I walked back to town. Then, last night as I slept, she came in my dream."

"Oh, no. I'll talk to her. I know how important your privacy is to you and…"

"Twilight, it's okay. I appreciate your concern, but that old dream is gone. I was happy to share the dream I had last night."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad." Twilight actually looked hurt. "_Uh-oh_."

"Stop. I am not playing favorites. She surprised me. In fact, I thought she was just a figment of my imagination at first." Rick had knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulders. "I will tell you all about it, if you like, you can even see for yourself tonight." This seemed to perk her up a bit.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me anything you don't want to. Your dreams are your own business." She grinned up at him.

"Well _this_ dream is your business too, you were there."

Twilight looked confused and a little uncomfortable. "What do you mean? Rick, tell me." Now she was starting to looked scared. She seemed to be recalling the previous dream, or more appropriately, the nightmare.

"All six of you were there. So were my wife and daughter," Rick stood up and walked out of the kitchen into the library. "It was a picnic in a beautiful field. Pinkie, AJ and Rainbow were playing with Annie, my daughter. You were with Fluttershy and Rarity. The three of you were with Hanna, my wife. It was fantastic, my whole family enjoying time together in the sunshine. Luna had come to check on me, that's all."

Twilight seemed to accept this. "Rick, that's wonderful. I'm glad you had such a pleasant night. I'm sorry I took your bed though."

"I was a little confused about that. Why were you in that room on my bed?" Rick asked as he sat on the floor against the wall.

"That was actually meant to be a surprise. Spike had cleaned out the store room and I moved the bed in there. I wanted you to have a room for yourself and I was going to show you when you got back. I guess I fell asleep waiting." Twilight walked over to the room she had mentioned and opened the door.

Rick rolled to his knees, the room wasn't far enough away to warrant standing just to duck down again. He crawled over to the room and went inside. For such a small room, it seemed pretty roomy. "You did this for me? Twilight, Thank you so very much, you too, Spike." He reached out and hugged Twilight and Spike who had followed them in.

"Like you said, we are family now. You needed to have a place for yourself and I had room, so I thought…"

"You are too kind, Twilight." Rick slowly stood, making sure he had head clearance, he did. "Do you mind if I make a couple changes?"

"Rick, it's your room. Do what you want with it."

"Thank you again. I will try to get something today. First thing on my list today is a trip to AJ's to fix her fence then I should have the rest of the day. You can come along if you like of course."

"No, thank you. I think I would like to stay here and get some studying done." She smiled over her shoulder as she exited the room.

"Well, if you're sure. What about you, Spike? I could use an extra set of hands." Rick looked down at the little dragon.

"Twilight?" Spike looked pleadingly at the unicorn.

She giggled, "yes, Spike. Go enjoy yourself."

"Alright! I could use some guy time." Rick and Twilight both laughed. Today was shaping out to be a good day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 30**

"…you can send and receive messages from Princess Celestia, but can you send them to anybody else?" Rick asked Spike as they walked through the orchard at Sweet Apple Acres.

"No, there is a spell that allows the messages to be sent, but it only seems to work between me and her. Twilight uses the spell to send her letters."

"I still can't believe Twilight needed to come here just to learn about friendship when she and all her friends are the best friends I ever had."

"It's true. Twilight was always so concerned about studying that she couldn't even see the point of making friends. The only benefit was that she is amazing when it comes to magic, she's the best. She even fixed the window with her magic." Spike explained.

"I'm actually feeling guilty about that. Plus I feel like I'm freeloading off them. I really need to find work and earn my own bits." Rick would have hung his head if he wasn't already burying his chin into his chest in order to talk to Spike, a knee high dragon is not the easiest of conversational partners.

"I understand, but you know Twilight and the others don't feel that way."

"Don't feel that way 'bout whut?" AJ asked as she appeared from the apple trees.

"Oh hey, AJ. Rick here was just saying he felt he was freeloading." Spike informed.

"While that may be true, Spike, you have got to learn about discretion. Not every conversation is meant to be shared." Rick dramatically rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Rick is right, Spike, but ya know Spike's right too. Rick, ya know none of us feel like you're freeloading. Ya didn't exactly come here with much and yet ya've gone out of your way for us. Ah'd just chalk it up ta 'that's what friends are for' and furget about it."

"Thank you, Applejack. I am very lucky to have met ponies like you. You all are amazing. I was even saying to Spike how I couldn't believe Twilight needed to learn how to be a good friend when she is obviously so good at it."

"Well it's true. When Princess Celestia first sent her here, she was purely goal oriented and saw no point in friendship. She even spent the whole night alone in her room during the party Pinkie threw for her."

"Seriously, what changed her?" Rick asked as the group headed toward the barn.

"Nightmare Moon." Applejack said plainly.

"What's Nightmare Moon?"

"Not 'what,' 'who.' Nightmare Moon wus tha mare in the moon. She tried ta keep Equestria trapped in an eternal night, but Twilight, me and the others used the Elements of Harmony and stopped her. You saw tha window in the palace, that was us."

"And what happened to this Nightmare Moon?" Rick was very curious now.

AJ was enjoying the suspense, "you mean you don't know? I wud ah thought you'd ah figured it out."

"No, what, did she get sent back? Was she imprisoned? Was she killed?"

Applejack was a little shocked by the suggestion. "Shoot no! Princess Luna's just fine."

"Wait, Luna? Luna was Nightmare Moon?" Now it was Rick's turn to be shocked.

"Yeah, and it was thanks to Twilight that everypony was able to accept her again," Spike offered. "She showed up during Nightmare Night and scared everypony stiff until Twilight was able to help her make friends."

"Nightmare Night, what's that?" Rick asked.

"It's a festival where everypony dresses up in costumes and goes door to door asking for treats and there's games and hay rides and all kinds of great food." Spike started rubbing his tummy as he reminisced.

"Hmmm, sounds like Halloween. On Earth we do pretty much the same thing. The door to door trick or treating, costume parties, pumpkin pies… I guess that's one more thing I won't have to miss." Rick smiled as he closed that distance to the barn.

"Hoowee, who'da thought there'd be something so similar between our worlds." AJ observed. "I bet Twilight wud love ta hear about that."

"I'll be sure to let her know. Now, the reason I came here. I need to fix that fence and Spike came along to help. All I need is the lumber and some tools. You are welcome to join us of course."

"Thanks but Ah got a lot of buckin' to do today. Big Macintosh might be free, I'll git him to join ya."

"Sounds good, Applejack." Rick smiled as AJ walked toward into the barn. Rick and Spike followed suit. They were shown where the lumber, paint and tools were kept. They got to work measuring and cutting, soon after, Big Macintosh walked in.

"Hey, Big Macintosh, come along to lend a han… er, hoof?" Rick greeted.

"Eeyup." The large pony nodded in agreement.

Rick couldn't help but grin. "I see you're a pony of few words, I like it. We're about finished up here, we just gotta loud up the truck and head out to the work site. Wanna ride with us?"

"Eeyup." Rick laughed and waved the pony and dragon out the door.

"Alright, Big Macintosh, you're a little big to ride in the cab, but the bed is plenty roomy," Rick lowered the tailgate. "Spike, you have options. Do you want to ride in the back with Big Mac or in the cab with me?"

"I think I wanna ride up front." The little dragon bounced up and down trying to climb up into the cab, Rick reached down and picked him up, setting him down in the front seat.

"Alright then, let's head out. I want to get this finished before it gets too hot." With that, he started the engine. After he calmed Spike down, they headed down the road.

**Chapter 31**

"Hey, Rick! Hey, Spike! Watcha doin' Big Macintosh?" The three looked to see Applebloom come bounding down the road.

"Hey there yourself, Applebloom. We were just fixing the fence I wrecked when I first got here. Your brother and Spike were kind enough to help me. In fact, we were just finishing up. What are you up to?" Rick was loading up the broken pieces of fencing. All in all, it didn't take too long.

"Me and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders were gonna meet up at the clubhouse and figure out what to do next to earn our cutie marks." The little filly beamed with pride at the mention of her club.

"Well, that sounds like fun. Do you mind if I stop by later?" He reached down and rubbed her head causing her to giggle.

"Of course ya can. Do ya know where the clubhouse is?"

"Umm, no. Tell you what. How about you ride back to the barn with Spike Big Macintosh and me then you can show me where the clubhouse is." Rick asked as he helped Spike up into the cab.

"Ya mean it?! I been wantin' to ride this thing! Can I really?!" She was bouncing in place with excitement.

"As long as Big Mac says you can."

"Please, Big Macintosh, can I?"

"Eeyup." Rick was really liking the simplicity of the conversation.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She darted over and gave her brother a big squeeze.

"Alright, I want you up front with me and Spike. The back isn't too unsafe but right now, with all the broken wood in the back and tools, I don't want you back there." He smiled as he scooped her and set her in the front next to Spike.

Though the ride wasn't very long, the filly still seemed to enjoy herself hugely. She giggled at every bounce and couldn't help but run from one window to the other while climbing over the seats trying to decide which one she liked best. Sadly, the time came to put away the vehicle and go back to traveling on foot or hoof.

"That wus fun! Can we go again?" Applebloom was bouncing around as Rick lowered the tailgate for Big Macintosh.

"Not today, we've got a Cutie Mark Crusader meeting to get to." Rick told her. "You coming, Spike?"

"Nah, I'm too tired for that. Think I'll just head home and take a nap."

Rick nodded as he unloaded the broken lumber, "alright, then I guess I'll see you later. Now, let's get going."

"Alright!" Applebloom cheered as she lead the way to the clubhouse of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Her cheerfulness reminded Rick of Annie and a single tear welled up in his eye as, smiling, he picked up Applebloom and sat her on his shoulders. He was enjoying himself today and he was determined to make sure it didn't change.

**Chapter 32**

Rick and Applebloom were laughing at each other as they walked through the old orchard. Soon, an elevated clubhouse came into view. The house was up in a large apple tree. Rick was only slightly surprised to see there was a ramp instead of the standard rope ladder. The door and window shutters were decorated with hearts and there were window boxes with flowers. It must have seemed pretty high up to the fillies but to Rick, he could easily see into the window.

"Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse." She waved a foreleg at the clubhouse. "Uh, I'd invite you in, but…"

"I understand, Applebloom," Rick lifted her onto the wrap around porch, "But I can still see into the windows from here."

Applebloom smiled, "I'll get the others so you can meet them." She trotted inside.

"What, Rick's here!" A familiar squeaky voice came from inside.

"Wait, who's Rick?" came an unfamiliar but obviously female voice.

Sweetie Belle came bounding out of the door and trotted right up to Rick. She was followed by a small orange pegasus with purple hair styled somewhat similar to Rainbow Dash's. Applebloom came out the door last.

"Who or what is this?" The orange filly stepped back a little.

"He's my friend, Rick. He's a human." Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"That's right. He's the one who saved me from that Timberwolf." Applebloom beamed.

"Okay I get, he's a good guy, but what's a human? Where did he come from?" The orange filly asked looking quizzical.

"Humans are the dominant species on Earth, where I'm from. I'm not from Equestria." Rick calmly explained as he held out his hand in greeting to the new filly.

"I'm Scootaloo." She slowly approached and placed a hoof in his hand, they shook.

"Nice to meet you, Scootaloo. Now, Applebloom tells me you girls are trying to get your cutie marks, I must admit, I don't know much about them. How does one get their cutie mark?"

"By discovering their special talent." Sweetie chirped with a little hop.

"Yeah, we already tried lots ah things. But no luck so far." Applebloom and the others were starting to look depressed.

"Well I don't know if I can help, but I'll certainly try my best." Rick's words seemed to cheer the three up instantly.

"Ya mean it?!"

"Sure, my grandfather taught me all kinds of things that I would be more than happy to share with you three. I mean, what are friends for?" Rick smiled at the Crusaders.

"That's sounds good." Scootaloo concurred, she still wasn't quite sure what to make of Rick, but she wasn't willing to give up any assistance with her cutie mark. "What kind of things can you help us with?"

"Well… engine repair was always my favorite, but I don't think that will help," the fillies giggled even though they were certain why it was funny. "Fishing is a classic, but my favorite activities have always involved nature."

"We've been camping," Sweetie Belle offered.

"Yea, and it wus fun but we didn't get our cutie marks." Applebloom was starting to sound like she was losing hope.

"Yeah, but Rainbow Dash did offer to act like my big sister, so it wasn't a loss." Scootaloo at least sounded hopeful.

"Well camping is all well and good, but what about observation. Bird watching, animal tracking, there's even simple wildlife photography. Just because one attempt was a bust, doesn't mean everything down that road will be a bust." Rick was smiling and his optimism was catching.

"Your right, we can't give up." Applebloom cheered.

"What do you want to try, Rick?" Sweetie Belle squeaked even more when she was excited.

"Why don't we just try hiking for now, we can get more specific later, but first, we have other things to worry about." Rick suggested.

"What things are you talking about?" Scootaloo inquired.

"You girls need to get permission even company if you want, and I need to see Rarity about a bag."

Rick said goodbye to the Crusaders and started back towards Ponyville. Once again, he was excited. Growing up, Rick's fondest memories revolved around his grandfather and a campfire. The sights and sounds that can only be seen away from populated areas, birds, deer and the occasional woodchuck if you were lucky and patient. It sure beat the animals that were pinned up on farms, the boring cows, the muddy pigs, the cooped up chickens and the hor… Rick couldn't help himself and he laughed the rest of the way through the orchard.

* * *

**To all my readers, Thank you. Over 2000 views and growing. I appreciate the reviews and messages, I'm only sorry this chapter was so much fluff. The next chapter should be much better. I can at least promise you won't want to miss the hiking trip. Thank you again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 33**

Rick knocked on the door to the Carousel Boutique, "do come in, please," was the response in the elegant tones of Rarity. Rick carefully ducked into the door. "Rick darling, what brings you here today?"

"Good day, Rarity. Oh, hello, Fluttershy. How are you ladies today?"

"Um, we are fine, thank you."

"Yes, we were just enjoying a cup of tea when you arrived." Rarity magically raised her teacup as evidence.

"Sounds nice, but Rarity, I need to ask you for something if you don't mind." Rick sat on the floor at the table.

"Of course, Darling. What can I do for you?" She took another sip of her tea.

"Well, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and I were going to go on a little hike through the forest soon and I was hoping you could make me a backpack."

"I'll certainly try my best. I just need to know one thing."

"What's that, Rarity?"

"What is a backpack?"

Rick couldn't help but giggle a little. "Rarity, a backpack is like a… a saddlebag for a human. It's a shaped sack with a pair of padded shoulder straps and a padded panel for the back. Typically the sack is held closed by zippers. I'll work it off somehow, I certainly don't expect anything for free."

"Dear, don't worry, I know you aren't trying to take advantage of our friendship, you will pay when and if you can, relax."

"Excuse me, did you say you were going hiking in the forest?" Fluttershy politely asked.

"Yes, we were going to try to simply enjoy nature a little. Maybe explore possibilities for getting their cutie marks." Rick turned to Fluttershy. "Would you like to join us? I know how much you love woodland critters. I'm sure the girls would enjoy your company as well as your knowledge." Fluttershy blushed a little and nodded her agreement. "Great, what about you, Rarity? I'm sure your sister would like it if you came along."

"Oh my no. I just abhorrer all that dirt and… nature." Rarity actually shuddered in disgust causing Rick to chuckle. "But I shall get started on your 'backpack' right away. I must say that I do feel more comfortable that you will be with her though."

"I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure she stays safe and comes home in one piece." Rick placed a hand on Rarity's shoulders. "And I thank you for the backpack, I'm sure it will be perfect. This outfit you made for me is testament to that, you truly are a talented seamstress."

"Why, thank you, Dear, but flattery won't get you any discounts." She grinned at Rick.

Rick showed mock shock at Rarity's statement by raising his chin and closing his eyes, "*gasp* I don't know _what _you are referring to." He smiled and looked at Rarity with one eye. Fluttershy giggled and Rarity grinned. "One other thing, and I hate to ask, but can you possibly make some more outfits for me? This one is fantastic, but I can't wear the same thing every day."

"um, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to wear clothes? Ponies don't need clothes. Do all humans where clothes all the time?" Fluttershy asked in her normal nervous manner.

"Yes, I have wondered that myself. I mean I don't mind making outfits for you, especially since you are such fan of my work." Both ponies looked at Rick whose face was starting to turn bright red. "_Why me_?"

"Um… the most appropriate response to that would be body temperature control. Since humans have very little hair, we are far more susceptible to temperature around us. Without clothing, we could freeze to death at fifty degrees and overheat at one hundred ten. There are other reasons that I really don't want to get into with mixed company." As he finished, his blush intensified, the two mares looked confused then realization slowly dawned.

"Oh, oh my." Rarity surprisingly managed to maintain her poise. Fluttershy blushed hugely, shrunk down and hid behind her hooves. "Well, I think I can make you some more outfits, I will make it a priority, after your 'backpack' of course. I should be able to have it ready tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Rarity. You are a life saver. I will be in your debt and at your disposal. Fluttershy, I will let you know when we are going on our hike, I would expect two days. And now, ladies, I will take my leave." Rick stood up, took a dramatic bow and exited the boutique.

Rick decided to take a walk through town before heading back to the library. It was a nice day and there was still daylight left. Besides, he never really had a chance to just stroll on his own.

Most of the ponies appeared to be unafraid, but some were a little apprehensive about him. It didn't hurt his feelings though, even he was afraid of the same ponies who were now his dearest friends. After all, he was twice the height and weight of any of the ponies, as well as oddly shaped.

When he came across the café, he saw Twilight and Applejack enjoying a meal together. "_Maybe I should join them. I need to talk to AJ about the hike anyway_." He approached the pair, "mind if I join you ladies?"

**Chapter 34**

Rick sat on the ground at the table, "Applejack, Twilight, how are you both doing today?"

"We're good, Rick, thank you for asking." Twilight answered. "How are you?"

"Good, I met the Cutie Mark Crusaders today. They are a great bunch of girls aren't they?"

"Applebloom and her friends _are_ good kids. Ah know that Applebloom has been goin' on about'cha ever since ya saved her frum that Timberwolf." AJ concurred.

"I really wish you all would stop bringing that up. I acted without thinking. Like I said, I actually thought she was someone's pet at first." The three chuckled. "Since I have you here, AJ, I need to ask you something."

"Alright, Sugar, shoot."

"The Crusaders and I had a plan to take a hike in the forest. I told them all to get permission first, but since you were here, I figured I'd take care of that now."

"Sounds fun, of course she can go with ya. Mind if Ah tagged along?" AJ answered.

Rick was all smiles, "absolutely, I was going to ask you to come along anyway. I hear your good with the outdoors and since I don't know the area, it would be a good idea to have someone who does come with us. Besides, Fluttershy said she would come too and offer her expertise with the critters, so it wouldn't be fair to exclude someone else."

"Very sound judgment." Twilight nodded. "I have some field guides on the flora and fauna of Equestria if you like."

"That would be great, Twilight, you now you are welcome to join as well." Rick told her.

"Oh, thank you no. I was never one for the outdoors." Twilight confessed.

"Funny, Rarity said something similar," Rick smiled at Twilight as he stood up. "Applejack, I will see you in two days. Twilight, I will see you back at the library."

"Aren't you going to join us?" Twilight asked.

Rick looked at the hay and dandelion salads the two were enjoying. "Ummm, I think I would prefer some of the apples we still have at the library."

"Well, who could blame ya? Mah apples are the best in Equestria." Applejack beamed.

"Best on two worlds," Rick told her. "Remember, I told you they were the best I _ever_ had and I'm not from here." The three smiled and Rick went on his way.

**Chapter 35**

A human, two mares and three fillies met at a trailhead just outside Ponyville. It was early and was shaping up to be another beautiful day in Equestria. Rick was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that there were physical beings that could be thanked for this.

"Those are some sharp duds ya got thar, Rick. Did Rarity make those for ya?"

"She sure did. The long sleeves are not what I would normally chose for this weather, but it breathes so well I don't even notice it. The green is a nice color choice too. The backpack feels good also. I don't know how she does it. Sweetie Belle, your sister is amazing."

"She sure is!" The little white unicorn beamed.

All the others chuckled. "All right," Rick slung the backpack onto the ground and unzipped it, "We got rope, flashlight, lighter, field guide, apples, my pocketknife and one, two, three crusaders." As Rick counted he placed his hand on each of their heads in turn, they each giggled when their turn came. "AJ, you got the canteens?"

"Right here in mah saddlebag, Sugar." She turned so that bag was promptly displayed. The big red apple on its flap seemed appropriate.

"Well then, I believe we are all ready to go. Fluttershy, are you ready?"

"Y-yes," she turned her head and kicked at the dirt.

"Good, AJ?" He turned still grinning from Fluttershy's reaction.

"Ready and raring ta go."

"Excellent, how about you, Crusaders?"

All three chirped, "Yes!"

Rick swung the backpack back on and picked up the hiking staff he fashioned the day before. "Fantastic, now let's head out," he raised the arm that held the staff straight out in front and started to walk down the trail.

The group had a pleasant walk. There were many wondrous things to see, birds, flowers, bunnies they even managed to spot a few deer and snakes. Fluttershy helped the group have a few conversations with some of the critters.

After a while, Fluttershy turned to Rick "Why did you bring so much stuff, oh, if you don't mind my asking?"

"That's uh good question," Applejack glanced up at him.

"Something my grandfather taught me. Never stop being prepared. You never know what might happen, so you try to be ready for anything. He called it 'if, then.' In short, you try to think about all the things that might happen by asking yourself 'if this happens, then what do I do?' He taught me that even while having a chat with a man, I should be thinking about how to kill him if I had to."

The silence took Rick by surprise. He looked around and realized he was no longer surrounded by ponies. He looked back to see the horrified look on their collective faces. "What? I never had to, but Earth was not as peaceful as Equestria. Any person you met could be a threat. It was uncommon but it was still a possibility."

"Ah-Ah didn't realize Earth was so… dangerous. How did ya manage ta survive like that?" Applejack approached.

"Like I said, threats from other humans were not all together commonplace. They _were_ a possibility and was just a precaution. Families and other support groups were key. Still, Equestria is the type of place many humans would kill to live in." Again, silence and shock. "Figure of speech, I swear. I've never had to hurt anyone nor was I ever hurt… physically by anyone."

The ponies seemed to accept this and continued their walk. Occasionally, they would look up at Rick with sympathy. They couldn't imagine a world where danger was possibly waiting around every corner.

"How about that." Rick said as he came out of the trees and saw a narrow gorge with a fast, rough river. "I don't think I've ever seen a rope bridge made with actual ropes before. On Earth they use steel cables."

"Steel cables, what are those?" Scootaloo asked.

"Pretty much what they sound like, ropes made of metal. They're hundreds of times stronger than regular rope," He answered. "I don't fell one hundred percent comfortable about this bridge."

"Well we _could_ go back, but tha trail is uh loop, this way is much shorter than turnin' back." AJ offered.

"Alright, but let me go first. If this thing is going to snap, it would be under my weight. Fluttershy, you follow after me, the Crusaders and lastly, AJ. Agreed?" The ponies all nodded in agreement. "Good." "_Good_."

Rick gingerly placed one foot on the bridge, then the other. The creaking made his stomach plummet but he had to do this, so he forced himself to do so. "_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down_…"

He made it to the other side, never had he been so happy to reach solid ground. "Ok, Fluttershy, your turn!" He was more certain of her safety than he was of his own, she weighed next to nothing and she could always fly if she need to.

After Fluttershy made her way across accompanied by many cute little 'eep's,' Rick called to the Crusaders, "alright, girls, your turn! Be careful, please!" they didn't listen, as kids often don't. The three fillies trotted out onto the bridge, the bouncing made Rick sick. Suddenly, his nightmare had come true.

The ropes snapped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 36**

The Phillies flailed helplessly as the fell into to rushing torrent. Fluttershy and Applejack both screamed in terror. Rick didn't even think, he dropped the backpack and ripped it open. He pulled out the rope inside.

Applejack was about to dive in after her sister. "AJ, STOP! I'LL GET THEM! I NEED YOU AND FLUTTERSHY ON SHORE!" He threw the rope to Applejack. "BOTH OF YOU KEEP PACE WITH ME AND RUN THE ROPE ACROSS THE RIVER! DO NOT TRY TO LASSO THEM!"

Rick jumped in feet first. He felt something crunch but forced himself to ignore the pain. He bobbed to the surface and ripped off his shirt. "I'm coming girls!" He swam as fast as he could through the rapids.

He bounced off rocks while trying to tie the end of each sleeve. "Almost there!" He saw the mares keeping pace just like he told them to. It was a small relief but it would have to do. "AJ… throw the … rope across to… Flutter… shy!" He willed himself to swim harder.

He could see Sweetie Belle, "I'm here!" He reached out and grabbed her. "Hold onto me," he told her as he slung her around to his back, Sweetie Belle wrapped her forelegs around his neck and clung on for dear life.

Scootaloo was next. Rick was within reach. His arm reached out but struck a rock before he could reach her. Again, he pushed the pain out of his mind and tried again. This time, success. He pulled her into his chest, she grabbed onto Sweetie Belle's legs. Now for Applebloom.

He could see her red mane bobbing over the water. "I'm almost there Applebloom!" He was almost out of strength now. "_Don't you dare give up_!" He gave it everything he had left. He felt fur in his hand, closed his hand over it and pulled it in. His view was filled with red hair. "I got you Annie! Daddy's here! Hold onto me, tight!"

Rick took the shirt he had tied the knots into and did what his grandfather taught him. He swung it over his head in a large arch, catching air in the sleeves. His life vest was complete. "Sweetie Belle," he reached over his shoulder and grabbed her hoof, "let go." He brought her around to his chest to join her friends. He moved the shirt around to his back so an inflated sleeve rose up on either side under his armpits. He then spread his arms wide and took deep breaths. This made his body float and pointed his feet downstream, allowing him to push off rocks instead of smash into them.

"AJ, let the rope droop! Scootaloo, grab the rope and let it pull you up, then crawl across to shore. AJ, when she grabs on, pull it tight!" They did as instructed. Scootaloo was scared but managed to get to dry ground. "Good job, Sweetie Belle, you're next." The actions were repeated and met with the same success.

"Fluttershy, when I grab the rope, let go! AJ, pull us in!" They did as instructed and were pulled to safety.

When the pair washed up on shore, Applejack rushed up and scooped up her sister. Tears of joy poured off her face. "I was so scared. I'm don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you, Rick. Thank you, thank you, thank you." AJ seemed scared to ever let her sister go again but was at the same time trying to hug Rick.

"Hey,… *huff* what are… *cough* friends for?" He dropped back onto the dirt. Relief was ever present among the group as Fluttershy floated over. "We should get these girls to the hospital, make sure they're alright. I can rig up a stretcher but we need to get across this river. Fluttershy, can you fly up and try to find any spot we can cross, even if it's just a calm spot where we can use the rope like before?"

"Okay." As she flew off, Rick started getting to work on the stretcher. His ankle being sprained and his shoulder being dislocated wasn't making it any easier. Luckily, Fluttershy managed to find a spot where the group could cross by jumping across rocks, each of the fillies was carried by either mare or human.

When they reached the other side, Rick took his staff and another stick of similar length and strength, he tied lengths of rope across the gap and laid his shirt across it for comfort. The three young mares laid down on top. He held one end while the other was harnessed to Applejack by means of tying another rope and draping it over her back. Crisis over, the group headed back to town. The Crusaders were fast asleep, Fluttershy was walking alongside the stretcher monitoring them and AJ was taking a leisurely pace so as not to wake them. All the while, Rick managed to hide his wincing with every step.

**Chapter 37**

They reached the hospital, never had Rick been so happy to see a building in his life. Fluttershy had gone ahead and alerted the staff, who were now rushing out to meet them. All were whisked inside.

A short time after they got inside, a tan unicorn with a brown and glasses approached them, "good news, they are all fine. No broken bones, no cuts, not even any bruises. They were all very lucky." The doctor's cheerful voice was pissing Rick off. He knew it wasn't the doctor's fault.

"That is good news, Doc. Now it's my turn." Rick collapsed. The pain and exhaustion had taken their toll. He was so tired, he didn't even dream.

Light started to enter Rick's world. He looked around the room, it was the same as before with a few exceptions. The first was the smell of baked goods, the table was covered, actually overflowing with apple pies, apple fritters, cupcakes with apple slices and of course, apples. The second exception spoke up.

"The Apple family wanted to show their gratitude to you." The regal form of Princess Celestia came into view, she was chuckling.

"Unh, they didn't need to do that. I was only helping a friend." He slid up in the bed so he was sitting up with his back against the wall.

"Nonsense. You risked your life for those girls, twice. First, you made sure the bridge was safe by walking across before they did."

"A lot of good that did," Rick interrupted.

"And when the bridge failed, despite your best efforts, you reacted without thinking for your own personal safety." A cupcake magically floated over to the princess, "do you mind?"

"No, no. Please help yourself. Um, I don't suppose you could grab one for me too." A second cupcake floated over to Rick, he took it and nodded his thanks.

"I have no question I made the right decision in allowing you to stay here in Equestria." She bit into her cupcake and smiled. "The Apple's really do know their apple based goods, don't they?" Rick hummed his agreement with a mouth full of cake. "I hear my sister allows you to address her by name, I will extend the same courtesy to you. Please, call me Celestia from now on. Also, if you are well enough, you have some visitors waiting outside."

Rick looked at his arm in a sling and his ankle wrapped up. "I think that will be fine, Prin… Celestia." She nodded and magically opened the door from across the room. The Apple family, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, the six ponies that he called family and Luna waked in.

"Hey, everybody. Thanks fo-Oof!" The three Crusaders had run in and jumped on Rick, they squeezed him in tiny hugs. He couldn't help but smile through the grimace.

"Girls! Let go uh him! He got banged up real bad an doesn't need ya hurtin' him more." Applejack scolded.

"Nah, it's okay." Rick winced, "I'm just happy they're safe." The fillies released their death grip. "By the way, AJ, Celestia and I were just saying how good you cupcakes are. Why don't you girls help your selves, there's no way I could eat all that." He chuckled as the Crusaders jumped off the bed and ran over to the table.

"Now you go easy on that, youngins. We made that stuff fur Rick." Granny Smith said as she slowly made her way to the table.

"And I appreciate that, but you really didn't have to do that."

"Rick, ya saved ma sister, again. This really is the least we could do." AJ said.

"Of course, I couldn't let her get hurt. I couldn't let any of them get hurt."

"But you didn't have to let yourself get so banged up in the process." Twilight spoke up.

"It was either that or have four ponies in the river. I don't know about here, but on Earth, horses and ponies are not known for their aquatic prowess." Rick smiled to try to ease any tension he might have just created.

"Well, Darling, that may be true, but that doesn't mean we want you injured." Rarity placed a hoof in Rick's good hand. "Besides, there are easier ways to pay for my outfits," she giggled.

"Speaking of which, the shirt you gave me was beyond perfect. I was even able to use it as a life preserver, so I guess I have you to thank too."

"AJ and Fluttershy told us about that. It was a stroke of genius to trap air in the sleeves like that." Twilight was clearly impressed. "How did you think to do that?"

"Something my grandfather taught me, same as the stretcher as well as the splint and hammock I made for you before."

"Um, Applebloom said you called her… Annie, she also said you told her 'daddy's here.' Why would you say that? Oh, if you don't mind." Fluttershy asked.

The room was silent, minus the three Fillies gorging themselves happily in their own world. All eyes were on Rick. "When I grabbed her in the river, all I could see was her red hair, my daughter had red hair," his eyes started to water. "Please, don't tell her. I don't like sympathy and I think the girls would try to make me feel better. I don't want them to be sad over something they couldn't have had anything to with. I would rather avoid having them share my pain."

All the ponies seemed to agree with his assessment. "That's very kind of you. I feel truly grateful that you are here to watch over my subjects. Rick, I feel that you should be properly rewarded. I have arranged for a home to be built for you, one that will be big enough for you stature and even a place to store your fantastic vehicle. It should be completed shortly."

He was speechless, in fact, all the ponies were. "I… uh, than… Celestia, I don't know what to say. That's incredibly generous of you. Thank you so very much."

"You are very welcome, in fact you deserve much, much more." Celestia smiled as she wrapped her wing around him in a form of a hug. Rick blushed a little. "I must take be going now. I have royal duties to attend to. Rick, I thank you again. Twilight, I will see you again soon, hopefully under better circumstances." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I must be going too, it is getting late and the moon doesn't raise itself. Goodnight everypony." Luna said as she departed.

"Goodnight, Luna, thanks for visiting." Rick waved, winced and then switched to his good arm. When the princesses were gone, Twilight and her friends all closed in for a group hug. Rick didn't mind the pain, too much.

"You need to stop worryin' everypony like that." Rainbow Dash grinned as she released her grip.

"I don't exactly go looking for trouble." Rick told her.

"Maybe not, but at least you were prepared fer it when it happened. Ah was so scared when that bridge fell, but you knew exactly wut ta do, it was incredible. I think if Ah'd gone in, we all woulda been goners." AJ told him.

"If it weren't for me, they never would have fallen in the first place." Rick was solemn. The ponies all fell silent.

"What are you talking about?" came the voice of Scootaloo.

"Yeah, the bridge broke. It's not like you caused that." Sweetie Belle's squeaky voice reassured him.

"Ya tested the bridge and it didn't break. Even Fluttershy walked across without it breaking," Applebloom added.

"Yeah! You saved the day! We need to throw a _huge_ thank you PARTY!" Pinkie was bouncing in excitement over the prospect of a huge party.

"Eeyup." The mere idea of Big Macintosh looking forward to a party caught everyone present by surprise, even Rick.

"Well that settles it. Pinkie, start planning. Rarity and Rainbow help decorate. Fluttershy, get your birds practicing. Applejack, we're gonna need some more of your delicious treats and apples." Twilight finished handi… hoofing out instructions and turned to Rick. "And you, heal up quickly,"

"Yes ma'am," Rick raised his hand in salute then instantly regretted it. "Ahhh, bad idea! Ow, ow, ow!" The room filled with laughter.

"Alright everypony, let's get out of here so Rick can rest up." Twilight started heading for the door.

"I brought you a book, 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone,' it's my favorite book. It kept me from going insane when I was in here." Rainbow handed him a thick book with a colorful cover showing a tan pegasus with grey tail and mane swinging over crocodiles on a vine. Rick couldn't help but notice the pony looked a lot like Rainbow Dash with different colors.

"Thank you, Rainbow. I'm sure it will come in handy."

Fluttershy and Pinkie both waved goodbye as they left.

"I really must thank you again. My parents and I would love it if you came for dinner as a way of showing our appreciation." Rarity said.

"I'd like that, just say when." Rick held out his good hand to Rarity who placed her hoof in it and shook it.

"Sweetie Belle, we must be going now. Say goodbye to Rick." Rarity said turning toward the door.

Sweetie Belle trotted to the hospital bed and jumped up to hug Rick, she was soon joined by Scootaloo and Applebloom. He smiled and returned the hug so grateful that they were all still there to participate.

As the Crusaders let go and hopped back onto the floor. They all made their way out of the room.

"Ah really mean it Rick, we can't thank ya enough. Twice now ya kept us from losing Applebloom and paid the price fer it. Anytime ya need anything, just name it." Applejack told him as she hugged him again.

"Alright, I do need something from you."

"Name it."

"I need you to push that table filled with those amazing treats closer, I'm starving."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 38**

Rick was in the hospital for two weeks, he didn't think it was necessary but the pony doctor wanted to be certain he healed up properly. Having two princesses visit you _would_ make people think you were kind of important and therefore deserving of special attention. The time seemed to just fly by for Rick though.

He was visited many times a day by his friends. Twilight made sure to keep him supplied with reading material, particularly the Daring Do series, he was hooked on them. Fluttershy had quiet lunches with him and her pet rabbit Angel. Rarity would bring along Sweetie Belle and discuss her dress designs over tea. Rainbow Dash talked about her amazing adventures and flying skills. Pinkie Pie went over her party plans and many, many random topics. Applejack and Applebloom would bring plenty of treats for Rick who happily gorged himself on them.

The best part was that thanks to Princess Celestia putting a rush on his new house, it had already been finished. Pinkie Pie had agreed to move the party there and have it be a 'house warming' party as well as a 'welcome home' party. All his friends would be there as well as many other ponies from the town. He just had to see it for himself first.

"Wow, the princess really is too generous. Wouldn't you agree, Twilight?" Rick asked as he looked around the living room.

"I don't know about that, Rick. I believe you deserve at least this much, maybe more. You seem to put everypony else's needs far above your own, to the point of getting yourself hurt. Even then you have yet to complain. Princess Celestia believes you are an important citizen of Equestria and she just wants to make sure you have a place to call home."

"Well that may be, but I still feel like it's simply too much. She even had a large garage built on."

"Ga- gar-" Twilight was having trouble with the word.

'Garage, Twilight. It's the name of that storage space for my truck. On Earth, people often use them for more than storing vehicles. I myself had a workshop in mine."

"Huh, interesting." Twilight seemed to consider this.

"C'mon, let's look around a little more." Rick lead the way through the kitchen and the bedrooms. The pair returned to the living room. "Twilight, I can't thank you enough for making me feel welcome in this town as well and even more so for letting me stay in your home. You and your friends have certainly changed my life for the better."

Twilight wasn't quite sure what to say to that, "um, you're welcome." She blushed as she dropped her head and kicked at the ground a little. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I invited somepony who wanted to meet you."

"Of course, Twilight, invite anyone you want. I trust your judgment." He reached down and patted her head. "Now, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are going to start setting up for the party, I'm sure they could use some help organizing if you like, I have to go to Sweet Apple Acres to bring my truck back here."

Twilight lit up at the chance to organize, Rick hadn't been here long, but he knew his friend well. "That sounds like a good plan, I will see you at the party in a few hours."

"Excellent, I'll see you soon." Rick waved as he walked out of his new home, not having to duck for the first time since he arrived in Ponyville.

**Chapter 39**

As Rick walked up the road to Sweet Apple Acres, Winona came bounding down the road to meet him, "hey girl! Where's AJ?" he asked as he knelt down to pet the playful canine. His answer came soon enough.

"Over here, Sugarcube! We were just finishin' up the last of the treats fer yur party. Whatcha doin' out here?"

"I was coming to get my truck and take it home. Tell you what, why don't you load all those up in the truck and I'll drive them and your family over there. It would have to be a lot easier than walking a cart over, also a lot faster." Rick lifted the tray of pies of Applejack's back.

"Well that's uh mighty kind offer, Hun. Ah think we might just take ya up on that." She smiled up at him. "Ah'll let everypony know." She turned to walk back to the house.

"Good, I'll load these up and anything else you need me to."

"We got uh few more things inside. Ah'll get them if ya wanna just take the items off the cart fer me." AJ instructed over her shoulder.

"Yes boss." Rick whipped a mock salute then turned to the cart and set to work. Bushels of apples, cupcakes, jugs of apple juice and more pies were on the list. It wasn't long before the truck was loaded and so were the Apples.

"You doing alright back there Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." Once again, Big Macintosh had to ride in the back due to his size.

"Excellent," Rick climbed into the driver's seat, "how about everyone else?"

"All set!" Applebloom chirped from the middle seat.

"Let's get this infernal contraption on the road." Granny Smith ordered from the back.

"Yes, Ma'am." Applejack chuckled from the passenger seat. "Moving out."

**Chapter 40**

Rick left the windows rolled up due to the dusty road, it wouldn't do to have all those delicious treats covered in dirt. He was keeping the speed low but he was still kicking a lot of dust into the air. Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes. A giant pink bubble rose from nowhere and enclosed Ponyville. A single unicorn was standing in front of the truck.

"Everyone, stay in the truck. I'll take care of this." He turned off the ignition, climbed out and closed the door behind him. As he walked closer he got a better look at the unicorn. It was pure white with a blue mane and tail, there were stripes of lighter and darker blue. The pony also appeared to be male and pissed. There was another unicorn inside the bubble that looked pink with purple yellow and pink in its mane and tail. Also, Rick couldn't be certain, but it appeared to have wings too.

"Stop right there, creature, I will not allow you and your metal monster to attack this town!" "_Wait, what_?"

"Listen, I don-" Rick began but he was interrupted by a blast from the white unicorn's horn. "Whoa!" Rick barely managed to dodge the blast.

"What do you want here, Creature?" The question was followed by another blast. The strange attacker turned to his pink compatriot, "warn my sister and her friends, we may need their help!"

"Stop! I haven't done anything- aah!" Rick dove into the dirt, dodging another blast. He could hear panicked yelling from within the truck. He responded by running away from the truck to draw the attackers attention from the defenseless ponies inside.

"Running won't help!" Another blast was fired, this time, Rick was not so lucky. He took the shot in the shoulder. He dropped, climbed back to his feet and started to run again… toward his assailant. "_If you can't widen the gap, close it," _his grandfather's training kept running through his head.

The sudden change in his tactics were sufficient enough to throw his attacker off his game. It just wasn't enough to stop him. The white unicorn charged in too, his horn brightening as if charging for a stronger blast. Rick didn't have much time. He dove right as the strengthened blast was loosed, he rolled under the shot and jumped back to his feet. His shoulder was hurting and his arm barely worked, but he couldn't afford to lose this fight. Rick swung a fist with all his strength and connected but that's all it seemed to do.

"Is that all you've got?" The white unicorn fired off a blast square into Rick's chest causing him to fly backward thirty feet. He slammed into the packed dirt road and rolled onto his back. "I see now why you have to have a bigger monster escort you." The white unicorn started charging his horn up again.

Rick was helpless, "don't… hurt... th-" The sound of breaking glass could be heard from the truck.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM BE!" Applebloom threw herself across Rick's chest, tears were flowing from her eyes. "JEST GO AWAY!"

"Applebloom? What are you-"

"No… get away… Appleblo-" Rick begged Applebloom weakly.

"Get away from that creature, Applebloom! I have to stop it from hurting anyone!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Applejack was just a blur of orange in Rick's view but the voice was unmistakable. She had gotten in between the two.

"Get… out… of… here…" Rick was getting worried, not for himself, but for these two ponies. It would kill him if they got hurt for his sake.

"Applejack, what are you doing? Get away from it!" The white unicorn instructed.

"What's going on here? Shining Armor, why are you *gasp* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Twilight was pounding on the shield. Rick couldn't see her clearly, but he could hear fury and concern in her voice. "LET ME THROUGH, I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"I'm fine, Twily, don't worry. I stopped the…"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE I'M WORRIED ABOUT! DROP THIS SHIELD, NOW!" The extreme outburst was enough to startle the pony now known as Shining Armor enough that he lost focus and the shield faltered enough to let Twilight jump through. She ran past him and straight to Rick. "This is bad, we have to get him to the hospital. Big Macintosh, we need your help!" Big Macintosh climbed out of the truck, he was having difficulty with the gate still up. Twilight strained under the force of magically lifting Rick's large body onto Big Macintosh, she kept him balanced with her magic.

"Twilight, what's going on here? What is that thing? Why are you…" Shining Armor was confused and angry.

"We will talk later." She said plainly. As she walked past him, he could see the tears staring to show in her eyes.

Applejack ran back to the truck to let Granny Smith out then she started toward town. She was stopped by Shining Armor, "Applejack, please tell me what is going on. What was that thing? Why is Twilight mad at me?"

AJ stopped near him. Through her rage, worry and tears, she told him, "that was no '_thing_.' That was Rick. He is our friend. He just got out of the hospital _today._ He was in there because he was injured while saving the lives of _three_ fillies, including Applebloom. We were on our way to his house warming party. The home that _Celestia_ herself had built _for_ him." The slow clarity of Applejack's words shocked Shining Armor. "Now, I have ta go see to my friend." She galloped away to catch up.

Shining Armor stood speechless in the road. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was trying to protect innocent ponies and had hurt an innocent in the process. What would he do now?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 41**

Rick was barely conscious when they arrived at the hospital. Twilight had been reassuring him the whole way. "You'll be okay. It'll all be alright. Please, just stay with me."

"Twilight… I'll be… fine… I'm more… worried about… Pinkie… She was… looking… forward to… the party." Rick held out his hand and rested it on Twilight's head. "Thank you." He grinned weakly. He was hurting, on the verge of passing out from the pain. He couldn't stand the thought of her blaming herself for something else that wasn't her fault.

"Twilight, Rick!" Applejack was galloping to catch up. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine… AJ. I'm… tougher… than I look." He managed to grin again. "I told… you it… was a bad… idea to drive… through Canter…" He finally lost what strength he had left and passed out.

"And I told you, he is a friend! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both approved of his remaining here!"

"I never said he wasn't a friend, I just said he looked suspicious. I never would have fought…"

"ATTACKED! You attacked him! He had no defense and you attacked him!"

"No… he protected his family…" Rick said quietly.

"Rick, you're awake!" Twilight turned to him. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

"Of course I am, you were shouting, yelling really, at this poor guy whose only crime was doing what he thought was right to protect you."

"I… buh… he… he attacked you." She looked like the carpet had just been yanked from under her.

"No, he fought off a strange monster that had emerged from another, larger, louder monster. I don't blame him." Rick nodded at Shining Armor. "I just don't like him right now." He chuckled and then winced.

"I _am_ sorry that I attacked you. My name is Shining Armor. I am the captain of the royal guard and Twilight's big brother." He held a hoof out to Rick.

"I'm Rick Rhinestone. I'm her friend." He held out his fist and bumped the hoof. "Nice to meet you. You certainly pack a wallop." He smiled and rubbed his chest.

"Yeah, you have to be strong to be captain of the royal guard." He thumped the front of his barrel for affirmation.

"Well, I would say Celestia and Luna are in good hands, er hooves."

"Don't forget about me." The pink unicorn from before walked into the room. Rick could clearly see she had did indeed have wings, but unlike the other princesses, her hair was in fact hair.

"Princess Cadence!" Twilight ran over to the newcomer, apparently named Princess Cadence.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." They mirrored each other and giggled. The song and dance took Rick by surprise. It was like something you would expect a child to do with their close family.

"So this is the one Twilight has been writing to us about. According to her letters, you are a kind and honest soul. I see now that it is true. When Shining faced you, you ran away from the ponies inside your vehicle so that the fight would be drawn away from them instead of asking them for help. Even now, you stopped Twilight from unleashing her rage on the pony who injured you. If that isn't kindness, I don't know what is."

"As I told Celestia, they are my family and I couldn't stand losing them."

"I know that, I also know they are all waiting on you for your big party. If you like, I can perform a healing spell and you won't have to miss out." Princess Cadence grinned.

"Really!" Rick instantly regretted his outburst as he winced at the pain.

"I'll take that as a yes." The princess smiled. She closed her eyes to concentrate. A turquoise glow formed around her horn and Rick's wounds. He could feel warmth emanating from it, almost as if the glow itself was alive. The best his mind could come up with to describe it was… love. Not in a romantic sense, but more like how someone wants to protect something rare.

"How do you feel, Rick?" Twilight asked as the glow faded.

"Like a million bucks! That was amazing, thank you."

"You are most welcome, but what do deer have to do with anything?" Cadence asked looking as confused as every other pony in the room.

Once Rick stopped laughing, he answered. "Sorry, back where I come from, our money was called dollars but was often referred to as bucks, short for buckskins, I would really like to not get into the reason why." The ponies joined in on his laughter.

The doctor came in to do a final checkup, shortly after, Rick was cleared. Since there was still time before the party, Rick decided he would get his truck as originally planned and bring it to his garage. All the ponies wanted to try out his amazing machine, so they joined him. Even AJ who was in the waiting room, she eventually stopped staring daggers at Shining Armor.

**Chapter 42**

"So this… _monster_ is called a 'truck' and you humans use it to travel long distances?"

"That's right, although a pick-up truck like this is only one of many varieties of vehicles we use. There are also vehicles that fly and boats the travel underwater."

"Amazing," Shining Armor observed.

"Well, there is no magic on Earth so we have to make due. One's like this are extremely common. I'd be happy to explain how it works but we would be late. After the party maybe."

Twilight, Shining, AJ and Princess Cadence all climbed in the cab. Cadence and Shining sat in the front since it was their first ride. As they rode through town, many ponies steered very clear as they went past. They didn't panic simply because they recognized the passengers. Rick reiterated to AJ how the was just a preview of what would happen if they _had_ driven through Canterlot like she had wanted not too long ago.

When they reached the house, Rick parked inside the garage and helped AJ unload the treats as did all three unicorns, magically of course. As he entered the door, he was met with a surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie yelled as she seemingly popped out of nowhere.

Twilight just seemed drained by the pony. "Pinkie, we already knew there was going to be a party, so there was no need to yell surprise."

"That's okay! A surprise party you know about is still a surprise party!" She beamed and hopped away toward the snack table.

"That's true, Pinkie." Rick said as he rubbed Twilight's head. Cadence and Shining were laughing behind them. They set their treats down and joined the party.

The home was fully furnished with chairs and couches sized for ponies with a recliner and sofa built just for Rick. All the seats were taken up, except for the big chair. Rick had claimed it as his 'man chair,' though his friends didn't understand why or even what that meant, but as it was too big for any of them anyway so they didn't argue.

Rarity trotted up to the group, "Rick, I'm so glad to see you are alright. Shining Armor! How dare you attack him without provocation. He is our frie-"

"It's alright, Rarity. He did what he did to protect all of you. Besides, Princess Cadence fixed me up good as new, see?" He opened his shirt to show her the lack of burns, scarring or abrasions. "Although, I will be needing a repair on this shirt. I hope you can work your magic for me."

"Oh dear, it's ruined." She looked completely disgusted by the holes that had been blasted through to the flesh beneath. "I shall simply have to start over, Darling. But not to worry, I have another ready to go for you." She magically floated a wrapped box toward Rick, who plucked it out of the air. "It was _going_ to be a surprise, but thanks to a certain _somepony_," venom dripped from the word as she rolled her eyes at Shining, "I feel you are in simply _too_ much need to wait."

"Now, Rarity, I don't blame him and neither should you." He smiled as he unwrapped the box and pulled out a red shirt. Like the others, it had a button up front, but this one included a breast pocket with interlaced double R's embroidered just above the pocket. "You have outdone yourself, Rarity. I love it, thank you." He knelt down and hugged her.

"Well, of course, Darling." She wrapped a foreleg around his shoulder to return the hug. "After all, you did save Sweetie Belle, and you even used one of my outfits to do it."

"I keep telling you, I was just doing what any friend would. You don't owe me anything." He stood back up grinning at his friend. "Now, if you don't mind, I will go upstairs and change. Try not to kill Shining Armor, at least until I get back. I don't want to miss out on the action." The ponies laughed as Rick headed upstairs.

When he came out of his room, he saw a grey pegasus that seemed to be stuck in one of his houseplants somehow. He could see bubbles were its cutie mark, he wasn't trying to see. It's just that the pegasus' flank and blonde tail were about all he could see of the stranger. "Are you alright?" he asked as he gingerly plucked the pony out of the bush.

"Thank you, I just don't know what went wrong." He could now see it was a mare he was talking to. Plus, she seemed to have some sort of severe issue with her eyes, like wall eye but amped _way_ up.

"What's your name?" he asked as he set her on her hooves.

"My name is Derpy, Derpy Hooves." She informed Rick and, apparently, the ceiling.

"Well, Derpy, my name is Rick Rhinestone. How about we join the rest of the party?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Rick." The near childlike mannerisms of this new pony made Rick smirk as he lead the way downstairs. When he reached the bottom he spotted Fluttershy and approached her.

"Shy, I'm glad you came. I have a question for you."

"Oh, what is it, Rick?" She asked while half hidden by her mane.

"Well, you are the critter expert, right? I was hoping you would help me get a pet. I'm going to be living alone now and I could use the company."

She seemed to be overjoyed. "Of course, I would love to help you pick out a furry friend. After all, I helped Rainbow Dash pick out her pet turtle, Tank. I would be very happy to help you too. An eagle would be nice, or maybe cute little bunny. Ooh, there are so many possibilities."

"There apparently are," he chuckled, "but how about a dog. A nice, smart, loyal dog. They are commonplace on Earth and I know I can handle one."

She seemed deflated by his response. "Oh, o-okay. Just come by my cottage some time and I'll help you pick your new critter friend."

"Sounds like a plan, Shy. I'll be over tomorrow, if that's alright with you." He patted her head. After she nodded her agreement, he went to load up some of the apple treats and enjoy the company. He sat down in his man chair and enjoyed the snacks and conversations with ponies he knew as well as new ponies he was unfamiliar with. It was a good night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 43**

The next day, Rick woke up bright and early, enjoyed a nice breakfast of leftover apple pie and surveyed the carnage from the night before. "I really wish I could clean with _magic_." He decided to leave it for later. He walked out into the new day and started toward Fluttershy's house.

As he came to the little cottage, he could see Fluttershy tending to the chickens in the coop. "Good morning, Fluttershy." He waved as he walked around the side of the cottage.

"Oh, good morning, Rick. How are you?"

"I'm excellent, my house is incomplete disarray, but I am excellent."

"Oh dear, I'll help you clean it up." She left the coop and started to head toward town in a hurry.

"Hold it." Rick grabbed her tail as she went past. She 'eeped' and jumped, staying aloft with her wings for a few seconds. "The mess isn't going anywhere. I'll take care of it later." He thought for a second, "of course, you _can_ help if you ree_eaal_ly want to. I came here so you could help me with a pet."

"Oh, right." She giggled. "Let's get started."

Soon after, there were a number of dogs lined up. Every type from little terriers to medium sized shepherds and even larger dogs similar to a St. Bernard. To see so many dogs lined up and so well behaved was a bit of shock but compared to all the things he'd seen since he first arrived, it was the most normal.

"One of these days, Shy, you're going to have to tell me how you communicate so well with all these animals." She blushed at the comment.

"I-I've just always been able to. Besides, I just love all the little woodland critters."

" 'Little?' Last time I was over here, you were having tea with a _bear._ While I did enjoy myself, I don't consider bears to be… little." He grinned. "Now, how do we do this?"

"Well, when Rainbow Dash picked out Tank, she had a huge competition that ended in a big race."

"Yeah, how about I just see which one I'm most combatable with."

"Okay, that should work." They both laughed.

Rick took time with each dog. He played fetch, they went on short walks, he even just sat with them for a short time. After hours of careful consideration and debate, he decided on a shepherd. The dog was male and came up to Rick's thighs. The fur was standard in pattern and color. Rick decided to name it Paul.

"That's an odd name for a dog." Fluttershy said.

"True, but on Earth, Fluttershy would be a weird name for a person."

"I suppose that's fair." After Fluttershy and Rick took care of the other dogs, he, Fluttershy and Paul walked together back into town to clean the disaster zone that was his house. Along the way, they met up with Twilight who was accompanied by her brother and, Rick learned, sister-in-law.

"Hey, everypony. What are you all up to?" Twilight asked.

"Hello there, Fluttershy, Paul and I are on our way to clean up the mess from the party. You are all welcome to join us. Three unicorns would make it a lot easier." It suddenly dawned on him that he just asked royalty to clean his house, he winced. "I can't believe I just did that. I'm sorry princess."

She giggled, "it's quite alright. It's the least _he_ could do after _blasting_ you." She turned to look at Shining who started to protest then thought better of it.

"Yeah, I'd love to help." He told the dirt at his hooves.

"I'll help too." Twilight said as she nudged Shining and trotted toward Rick with her brother in tow. Cadence followed grinning from ear to ear.

**Chapter 44**

Rick swept the coffee table clear in one big sweep of his arm, brushing napkins, cupcake wrappers and scraps of wrapping paper into the trash can. Twilight loaded the rest of the dishes into the sink where Shining Armor was sentenced to dish duty. Cadence sat on a chair in the kitchen enjoying cake and Shining's deserved misery.

"If I apologize again, can I _please_ be set free?"

"Not my fault, I already accepted your apology. I think they just like watching you suffer." Rick offered.

"You may be right." He chuckled.

"I _can_ help you know." Cadence added.

"Absolutely not, Princess. I feel bad enough that I asked you in the first place. Please, just enjoy the treats and relax."

"I set up Paul's bed upstairs," Fluttershy said as she came down the stairs. "I also made sure he had plenty of toys and left some treats in the kitchen." Paul was following close behind with one of the aforementioned toys in his mouth.

Rick couldn't help but notice something familiar about the ball. "I didn't know ponies played tennis." He plucked the ball from Paul's mouth. "And judging by the look on your faces… you don't."

"What's tennis?" The ever inquisitive Twilight asked.

"A sport, one I was never good at I might add. It's rather difficult to explain, but a ball just like this is used. Coincidently, dogs love them." As evidence, he threw the ball across the room and Paul ran headlong after it.

When the cleaning was finished, they sat around and talked. Rick was dumbfounded by the story of how Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding was almost ruined by a creature they called a changeling, a creature that could take on any form and fed off love. The whole concept terrified Rick, he did feel a little safer after he heard how they were defeated by Twilight, her friends and the royal couple in his living room. He was especially interested in the Crystal Empire. Since Shining and Cadence were going to be returning soon anyway, he offered to drive them there and they offered him a room in the Crystal Palace. He really was glad he wound up in this place.

**Chapter 45**

The next morning, Rick pack his backpack with a change of clothes and some toiletries. He loaded the pack in the back along with a bushel of Applejack's apples and some toys treats and food for Paul. He was looking forward to seeing the Crystal Empire. Plus having a royal tour guide would be an experience that would be tough to beat.

"Good Morning, Rick."

Rick turned and waved. "Oh, good morning, Twilight. And good morning, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence."

"I thought we went over this last night, call me Cadence. There's no need to stand on ceremony, especially if both Celestia and Luna feel the same way."

He bowed low while holding one arm across his waist and the other extended to the side. "As you wish, milady." Cadence and Twilight giggled. Shining was too overloaded with their luggage.

"Are you still punishing him?" Rick was feeling a good deal of pity for the pony who just two days prior, had tried to kill him. It was an odd feeling.

"He did try to kill you." Twilight pointed out.

"No, he tried to slay a monster that turned out to be… not a monster. Besides, I think he learned his lesson, right Shining?"

"Unh… yeah. …I think… so." He said from under the heap of trunks and bags.

"See, I believe him. Now, if you magically gifted ladies will help us load this ridiculously heavy luggage, I will tie it down and we can be own our way."

"Fine." Twilight was still upset with her brother, but she couldn't hold something against him when the victim wasn't even willing to. The bags started glowing different colors and they started to lift themselves off Shining's back and were stacked neatly in the back of the truck. Shining dropped to the ground, relieved to be relieved of the burden.

Rick began tying it all down under a tarp. "Thank you. You doing okay down there, Buddy?" the response from Shining was a simple groan and a halfhearted salute. "Good, now on your feet, the Crystal Empire isn't going to meet us half way."  
"True, come on Shining." Cadence instructed as she climbed into the front seat, Twilight took the back and was joined by Paul and, eventually, Shining Armor.

Rick settled down in the driver's seat with an apple in his mouth. After he removed said apple, he warned his first time passengers about the noise of the engine and then he cranked it up. Their reactions were fairly subdued compared to the reactions he's received in the past, still, it was entertaining to see.

During the long drive toward the Crystal Empire, the three ponies pointed many interesting sights. They were especially excited to show Rick an overlook that allowed a person to see the entire Crystal Empire.

"Rick, stop the truck. You _have_ to see this." Cadence instructed.

He pulled the truck to the side of the carriage road. He reached across the front seat and opened the door for Cadence then climbed out himself. He opened the back door for the rest of the passengers. He walked over to join Cadence on the overlook.

The sight was breathtaking, there were colorful buildings everywhere and they all seemed to be made entirely of crystal. There was a large round building with a snowflake design on the roof; he was told this was the library. The roads in the town also seemed to be in a snowflake design with the palace in the center. But the beauty of the homes, library and surrounding area were paled by the palace.

The palace stood on four large pylons. There were elegant spires cascading from the center that was itself one huge tower. The palace looked like it was made not just from crystal, but from diamond.

"Well, what do you think?" Cadence asked.

"I think I've never seen a town so stunning in all my life. Absolutely gorgeous," Rick offered.

"Why then… what's that noise?" They were all alerted to a rumble that could be felt more than it could be heard. Paul ran and hid under the truck instinctively.

Rick looked up to see some rocks come rolling down the hill. He knew that these were only the beginning.

"AVALANCHE!"

**Chapter 46**

There was no natural cover anywhere. Ahead and back the way they came were already being pelted. "Get against the truck!" Rick yelled. Shining was pleading for Twilight and Cadence to hurry. Cadence made it but Twilight wasn't so lucky.

A cream alerted that there was a problem. A large rock smashed into Twilight's temple and knocked her out cold. They all yelled to her, but there was no reply. Rick was on his feet and sprinting. He dove and wrapped himself around Twilight, covering as much of her body as he could. Rocks bounced of his back and collided with his head. He had to hold out, for Twilight.

"Shining, put up a force field, I'll get them." Cadence said as she flew up from her cover. Shining nodded and his horn started to glow, but he never got the chance. "Aaarrgh…!" Cadence fell from the sky and tumbled. Her wing had been hit and she was out of control. Cadence hit the ground and rolled down a steep slope. She disappeared over the cliff's edge, only her two front hooves visible over the ledge.

"Cadence! I'm coming!" Shining yelled.

"No! I'm okay… for now. Put up the shield." Cadence told him from over the edge. He started to argue but reluctantly did as instructed. He concentrated and a pink bubble formed around them, boulders bounced off but failed to get through.

Rick took advantage as the break in the barrage and carefully picked up Twilight and placed her next to Shining. He then grabbed a rope and tied a bowline around his waist then fed the other end through the bars on the front of his truck, unraveling the rest down the slope.

"I'm on my way, hold on." Rick carefully lowered himself down. He reached the edge and carefully dropped over the side. Taking care not to lose his grip, he swung toward Cadence. He got right up next to her and wrapped his arm around her. I need you to grab hold of me, I need to use both hands. Can you do that?"

"I-I think so." Cadence released one hoof from the ledge and reached around Rick's neck. She then did the same with the other hoof. She wrapped her hind legs around his waist and gripped tight.

"Too tight… need air," Rick wheezed, she loosened her grip a little. "Good, up we go." Rick slowly pulled the rope and walked himself up the steep slope. He could feel Cadence shuddering. "It'll be alright, I promise." His head felt wet, he knew it wasn't sweat.

"Rick, you're bleeding." Cadence's voice was dripping with concern.

"I know, I'll be alright." He was lying. His vision was starting to blur a little and his head felt like it was trying to be in two places at once the hard way.

He reached the carriage road and knelt down to let Cadence off his back. He looked closer at her wing. "I think it's broken. Can you use your healing magic?"

Cadence winced, "no, I need to concentrate to do that and I can't right now."

Rick nodded in understanding. "Shining, can you make your shield mobile? We need to get these mares to a hospital."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, we'll need it to clear the road ahead." Rick coaxed Paul out from under the truck and loaded him into the back. "Cadence, can you watch over Twilight? I don't want her to bounce around and the road is sure to be rough." He gently lifted Twilight into the back seat.

"Of course." Cadence climbed in behind Twilight and Shining sat up front.

Rick started to carefully traverse the road. He had to be extra careful with his head wound, he had bandaged it, but it was still hurting him a great deal. Luckily, the avalanche did little serious damage to his Chevy, only cracking the windshield, breaking a headlight and denting a few panels, and he was sure Twilight could fix that when she was better. First, he had to make sure she got better.

The avalanche had stopped, but there were still loose rocks getting loose and falling into Shining's shield. He had put everything he had into strengthening it, he was determined to not let anything come between his sister and her getting healthy again. Cadence was doing her best to make sure Twilight didn't get jostled on the trip. Paul whimpered every time a rock bounced off the shield.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 47**

Rick was starting to feel woozy. The rocks had pelted his head and body while he shielded Twilight and now that the adrenaline had ebbed, he was starting to feel the effects. He knew he couldn't stop, Cadence was hurt, Shining was tired and Twilight was still unconscious and bleeding. He had to hurry, but he couldn't. If he rushed in his condition, it could only end badly.

He rounded a cliff on the mountain road and saw two red spires, one on each side of the road, there were three crystals floating between them. Behind that was the Crystal Empire. They had made it. Shining lowered his shield and drooped in exhaustion. He looked like he couldn't bear to be awake any longer.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Shining. I need you to guide me to the hospital."

Shining redoubled his efforts, shook his head and sat up straight. "Right, I uh, I got it."

The residents of the empire where in a near panic when Rick drove through town. They were darting out of the way and screaming, but he had more important things to worry about. Soon, the hospital came into view and Rick let himself breathe again.

He pulled up in front of the hospital and reached across the front seat to let Shining out. "We need help! We have a wounded unicorn here! The princess needs help too!" Shining was shouting commands at any pony that wandered by. "Get these mares inside and get the doctor! I don't care how you do it, just get the doctor!"

Ponies came running out the front doors with gurneys and wheel chairs and all sorts of medical equipment. After Rick opened the back door so the injured mares could be removed, he sunk to the ground and leaned against the truck, Paul jumped down and sat on the ground next to him.

"Good boy," Rick rubbed Paul's head. "I think I might be cursed, just a little bit though, not too much, just enough to keep my collection of interesting scars ever expanding." Rick stood back up, groaning with the strain and pain. He rolled the windows down on the truck and put Paul inside. "I need to get checked out, you should be alright here. I'll send someone out to check on you."

Rick stumbled through the entrance to the hospital and sat on the floor against the wall. The dry blood in his hair and on his face was irritating but he didn't have the strength to do anything about it. He needed help, but none of the ponies seemed to dare to approach him.

"Why isn't this creature getting help!?" A pony with a white coat entered Rick's blurred vision. "This… creature has a serious head injury and nopony is doing anything about it! Nurse, get over here now! Bring a gurney and bandages over here right this second!" "_That sounds promising_."

Rick was rushed into an observation room where he was cleaned up and wrapped up. He had been given pain killers and ice packs and was starting to feel better already. "Thanks, Doc, I feel whole again. What about my friends?"

"What friends would those be?" the doctor asked, not really paying attention.

"Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence."

The doctor's eyes went wide, the pen he was holding in his mouth fell to the floor and he started to sweat. "Shi-Shi-Shining Armor and P-P-P-Princess C-C-Ca-Cadence are your friends?"

"Yeah, I came here with them. Are they all okay?"

The doctor's blank stare was unchanged for several seconds before he realized he could speak. "Uh, y-yes, yes they are. Prince Shining Armor was suffering from fatigue but is resting. Princess Cadence has a minor fracture in her wing but should be able to fly again within a few weeks. Twilight Sparkle was luckiest of all. She had been hit in the head quite hard, but there should be no permanent damage. You yourself managed to escape with only bruises, abrasions and a bad headache."

"That's great news, Doc." Rick sagged with relief. "Can you take me to them?" The doctor nodded and lead the way out of the room and down the hall toward the private rooms.

They reached the room about the same time Shining stepped out of the room. "There you are, I was just coming to look for you."

"What a coincidence, we were doing the same thing. Doc, I have one more favor to ask, outside the hospital is a large, metal… carriage. In it is my dog, Paul. Could you have somebody look in on him for me" They all stepped back into the room.

"Rick! I was so worried about you. Shining Armor told me what you did for me and I know you don't have very good luck when it comes to rescues." Twilight was smiling at her friend. "Not to mention how you rescued Princess Cadence. That was very brave of you."

"I didn't do anything you all wouldn't have done for me. Actually, you all probably would have done it better." Rick said as he sat on the floor next to Twilight's bed.

"You're wrong," Cadence offered, "we would have done it with magic, that's true, but that doesn't mean we would have done it better. Magic takes concentration, what you did took quick thinking. I never would have thought to do anything like that without magic to rely on."

"I'm sure you would have figure out a way. Shining was able to shield all of us. I was only able to shield Twilight at the cost of my own skin."

"That act in itself showed incredible bravery. You have nothing to feel bad about." Cadence reinforced.

"He's just being modest as always." Twilight added.

"Honorable. I am extremely grateful to you," Shining said. "Not only did you save my wife, but my sister as well, and from what I understand, it wasn't the first time either."

"I just don't want to see my friends get hurt. Nothing more."

"I don't think that's it," Twilight observed. "You put yourself in harm's way again and again. That goes beyond just helping your friends or not wanting to see them get hurt. Why do you do it?"

Rick considered this for a moment before answering. "I guess it's just… instinct."

"The damage you've taken to protect everypony goes well beyond instinct. You were even almost killed the first day you were here to protect Applebloom. You said yourself you thought she was just a pet at the time, not even close to being a friend, yet you protected her from a timberwolf. What kind of instinct would drive you to do that?"

"Paternal instinct," Rick answered plainly. Twilight looked surprised at the answer then shrunk and suddenly looked pained.

"Yo-you have a foal?" Cadence asked carefully after seeing Twilight's reaction.

_"Had,_ I _had_ a daughter. Twilight knows this already, but I had a wife and daughter who were killed in an accident a little over a year ago. Shining Armor, when you saw Twilight and Cadence go down, you almost gave up the shield to save them right," Shining nodded. "If you had, we probably wouldn't be sitting here right now. Imagine if you had lost them. You'd do anything it took to not have that happen wouldn't you?"

"I most certainly would, I don't think I could bear to lose either of them. I understand." Shining dropped his chin.

"That's why I put myself at risk to protect every single one of my friends. I _can't_ lose anybody, not again." Rick looked down at the floor seeking something to make the pain go away

A warm blue glow enveloped the back of his head. Slowly, the pain faded and his vision cleared. He looked to Cadence, her horn was glowing the same color as her healing magic went to work. "You have certainly seen some horrible things in your life haven't you? And yet, you are still kind to everypony. Equestria is lucky to have such a good, kind resident and I am certainly glad to know you are taking such good care of my sister-in-law and her friends. I know I have nothing to worry about for her future."

Rick was a little relieved that Cadence felt this way, even more so that they didn't ask him to elaborate on his past. He was also relieved that she felt well enough to treat his head wounds. Now he could enjoy his little vacation… he hoped.

**Chapter 48**

Cadence had been able to use her healing spell on herself and Twilight now that she was feeling better. Soon after, the doctor who had helped Rick walked into the room. For the first time, Rick was able to see him clearly. The doctor's appearance took him a little off guard. After all, who would think that just because the buildings were all made of crystal that that might mean all the ponies were too. The pony was a translucent teal color and his mane and tail were smooth and dark green in color.

"I see we are all feeling better. I want to do one final check-up and then you should all be good to go." He informed while reading a clip board.

"Thanks, Doc, for all your help." Rick nodded to him.

"Yes, you did splendid work and should be commended." Cadence told him.

"Thank you very much, Princess, but I am just doing my job."

"So was every other pony but you were the only one who even tried to help me. Again, thank you."

"You're welcome; now let's get to those check-ups."

Shortly thereafter, they were all released from the hospital. When they walked outside, Paul was still in the truck and was so happy to see them that he was jumping from one seat to another. "Hey, Paul, did you miss us? Yes you did. Yes you did." Rick said in a voice one would use toward a baby making the ponies chuckle.

"Are you sure you healed his head?" Twilight asked Cadence causing both mares to giggle even more.

"If you ladies are done mocking me affection toward my dog, we can continue to the palace and get settled in." Rick said as he opened the doors and looked to the heavens. They all climbed into the truck and started down the road.

As they drove through town, different points of interest were pointed out. Twilight actually swooned when she brought attention to the library, Rick knew he would be dragged there later. Cadence pointed out the spa, she informed that Rarity had saved her hair when the inspector for the Equestria Games came to the empire, they got to host. Shining showed them the stadium and practice fields where they prepared and performed the games. Then came the grand finale, the palace.

**Chapter** **49**

When they arrived, Cadence had to stop several guards from attacking the truck. When they realized the royal couple were in the vehicle, they couldn't offer to unload the luggage quick enough. Two of them actually tripped over each other in their rush. Rick was extremely glad they only _looked_ like they were made of crystal.

When Rick walked through the entryway, his jaw dropped and he seemed unable to lift it back into place. It looked like it was made of diamond from the outside, it looked even more so from the inside. An elaborate star pattern was on the floor and appeared to be part _of_ the floor instead of just being tile or rug. There were even sofas that lined the wall and were made of crystal, as were the pillars, windows making the light that poured through them not so much shine on the room, but make everything inside glow. The rotunda was breathtaking, there were two levels above the room they were in with windows all the way around and a crystalline dome.

"…Rick!" Twilight's voice finally reached his ears.

"Huh, wha… what is it?" Rick looked around startled.

"You were drooling." She smirked up at him.

He wiped his chin. "Sorry, I just, well I mean look at this place!"

"Well thank you, Rick. Let's get you settled in." Cadence said smiling as she headed to the stairs, teams of guards were following them, each laden with luggage.

"This will be your room," Shining magically opened the door.

The room was huge, Rick's entire home could fit inside. The drapes alone would have cost as much as his truck, he guessed, he still didn't understand the exchange rate for bits. Even the bed that was meant for ponies looked like it would not only be able to fit Rick, but he would have room to spare. Once again his jaw dropped.

"Rick, you're drooling again." Twilight warned to a chorus of laughter. He wiped his chin and grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**To all my 4,000+ viewers, thank you. You guys are the reason I keep doing this. Thanks for the reviews and especially the follows. Special thanks to randomkungfupandafan who has been helping me with my writer's block.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 50**

The next morning, they all enjoyed a nice breakfast of pancakes topped with crystal berries, which were a lot softer than the name suggested, apples and delicious pastries. Rick was looking forward to the royal guided tour, even though they decided it would be better to walk than put everyone into a panic over his truck.

The tour started with a brief history lesson. The story of the evil unicorn know as King Sombra surprised Rick. He didn't think there could be such evil in Equestria. A pony that enslaved the ponies of the empire and even cursed the land into the ether for a thousand years when he was banished to the frozen wasteland.

He surprised the ponies more by telling them that such evil exists in many places on Earth throughout history. The Roman Empire salted the earth when they conquered a nation. General Sherman burned crops and cities and not only tore up railroads but even wrapped the rails around trees to make them useless forever. The ponies were especially horrified when he told them about a certain German man from the 1930's and 40's.

"I never realized humans could be so… cruel." Twilight said after hearing the stories. "How did you manage to be so kind and gentle when there is so much evil in your world?"

"Because they were the exception, not the rule. Most people are good, honest and hard-working. The problem is too many are too afraid or incapable to stand up for themselves. The bad people take advantage of this and that's the only reason they have power over anyone."

"I see, well then I guess we're lucky you came here instead of one of those humans." Cadence said.

"Hey, enough of this depressing stuff," Shining interjected. "We've got a city to see." Everyone around the table gladly agreed and finished eating and headed out.

First stop was the library. Massive didn't even begin to do credit. The architecture was just as beautiful as the palace's with multiple levels and stacks loaded to the brim with books. Rick couldn't even see the end of the main room. He knew Twilight would just love to spend all day in here.

He turned to the ponies, "this place is… are you okay, Twilight?" She was spinning in stumbled circles with a huge smile and stars in her eyes. "I should have guessed." Rick scooped up Twilight, "where to now?"

Cadence and Shining laughed, "how about the training grounds," Shining suggested.

"Lead the way kind sir."

Shortly after leaving the library, Twilight regained her senses. "There you are. I thought we lost you for a second there." Rick joked. Cadence and Shining were laughing.

Twilight blushed when she realized she was being carried, the fact that it was princess style didn't help matters. "You can… put me down now." Her blush intensified when Paul licked her face after she had her hooves down on the ground.

Soon, they reached the training grounds. Shining made it apparent that the grounds were his pride and joy. To Rick, it seemed like the kind of track you might see at just about any high school, only far more stylized. Well-trimmed foliage and new equipment, something the average high school couldn't afford.

"This is very impressive, it's no wonder you guys got the games. On Earth, we have something similar that we call the Olympics."

"Really, that's amazing. To think there would be such similarities between our worlds. Applejack told me about you holiday 'Halloween' and how much it's like our Nightmare Night." Twilight noted.

"Yeah, it a strange coincidence, but I guess with so many customs on both worlds, there were bound to be some that were similar. I wouldn't dwell on it too much." He rubbed Twilight's head, she blushed lightly.

"Care for a race?" Shining asked.

"Um, I don't think I'm in the mood for having my butt whooped today." They all chuckled and moved on to the next stop.

"And this… is the Crystal Heart." Cadence pointed to… well… a heart made of crystal. It was blue and about the size of Spike. If floated and gently spun between a crystal stalagmite and stalactite under the castle.

"It's beautiful, Cadence. What does it do?" Rick asked.

"When the residents of the empire are happy, it broadcast their feelings across Equestria. It makes the castle tower radiate streams of joy in different shades and hues. It is truly a sight to behold."

"That is something I would really like to see." Rick said looking up the tower trying to imagine what it would look like.

"Sadly, it's not something that just happens. I've only seen it twice." Twilight informed.

"Now, if you're all hungry, it's time for lunch" Shining said.

"Great, after that, I think it may be time to hit the road. What do you think, Twilight? I don't want to cut you're visit with your family short, but we should get back to Ponyville."

"I guess you're right. Spike shouldn't be left alone for too long. He can get… rambunctious."

"If you must, then I guess you must," Cadence sadly agreed. "I will have your luggage loaded."

"Thank you very much, Cadence. You're hospitality knows no bounds." Rick bowed deeply with one arm across his chest. And with that, they all went inside and enjoyed their lunch, during which, Shining told many an embarrassing story about Twilight. Twilight would get defensive at some and blush at others. Cadence came to her sister-in-laws defense by telling stories about Shining. Rick had the time of his life but reluctantly broke up the conversation by informing that it was time to be on their way; the response was groans and moans then eventual acceptance.

"Cadence, Shining, I want to thank you again for having me over and for lunch. The tour was fun and informative. I can't wait to come back again, if for no other reason than getting my hands on more of these crystal berries," Rick held up a large basket as evidence.

"We would be happy to have you back anytime." Shining Armor held out his hoof, which Rick grasped and shook.

"Absolutely, after what you did for us, we would love to have you return whenever you wish. 'Till then, the roads have been cleared and we will be relying on you to watch over our dear Twilight Sparkle." Cadence said as she wrapped a hoof around Twilight's neck and hugged her. Twilight blushed.

They said their final goodbyes, loaded the berries, placed Paul in the back seat and Twilight joined Rick in the front seat.

**Chapter 51**

The roads indeed had been cleared. There was no sign of any boulders haven fallen, indeed there was not even a pebble out of place. In fact, the road was so smooth that Twilight soon dosed off. Somehow, despite starting in a tight, curled up ball of pony, she had wound up with her head on Rick's thigh. It actually reminded him of Hanna. She would often do the same on long road trips. Rick grinned at the recollection. Occasionally, he would absentmindedly stroke her mane as he often would with Hanna's hair.

As he came through a tunnel in a mountainside, Ponyville came into view, as the strangest rainbow he had ever seen. Most rainbows arch lazily across the sky, but this one seemed to be attacking the sky, bursting clouds and streaking between them. He suddenly realized what he was seeing. "_How do I get her attention without waking_ _Twilight_?" Luckily he didn't have to worry, Dash dove straight toward them.

"Rick! Glad to-"

"Shh, she's asleep." Rick interrupted indicating their sleeping friend.

"Oops, sorry. Listen, I'm glad you came when you did, we were just about to have a picnic. Care to join us?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way." She did just that.

Rick followed her to a hill just beyond Sweet Apple Acres. The smell of apples on the gentle wind was intoxicating. The sun was bright and warm thanks to Rainbow Dash. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were already there and he could see Fluttershy coming up over the hill to join them. He pulled up near them, but not so close as to ruin the setting with the smells of grease and hot metal.

"Twilight, it's time to wake up," Rick gently shook her shoulders.

"Huh, wha…" Twilight blushed when she realized what she had been doing for the past few hours. "I uh um eh I didn't mean to… I…"

"Calm down, Twilight, it's fine. Falling asleep on a long road trip is practically a tradition. Hanna used to do the same thing all the time. Don't worry about it. Besides, everyone's here for a picnic. Let's go." Her blush faded quickly.

"Darling, we are so glad you could make it. Tell us all about your trip." Rarity instructed as she magically levitated a tea cup to Rick.

"It was fantastic. Wouldn't you agree, Twilight?"

"Absolutely, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence even gave us a royally guided tour."

"Yeah, and Cadence made the guards do all the heavy lifting after they started to attack me." He laughed but the others took a little time to join in. The shock took them by surprise at first.

"It is the least she could do after you climbed down the mountain to pull her back up after that avalanche." Twilight added.

"What!? That's not a detail you can just skip over." Rainbow Dash insisted. The four others all voiced their agreement.

"Well, we stopped at an overlook because Cadence wanted to show us the view of the empire. Then we heard rocks starting to slide down the hillside and all hell broke loose," the ponies seemed confused at the word 'hell' but Rick trudged on. "Twilight got hit and was knocked out, Cadence flew over to save her but got hit in the wing and rolled off the cliff. Shining managed to put a shield up and saved us from the rocks. I managed to rappel down and grab her. Paul was the only one smart enough to get out of the way by hiding under the truck." Rick added as he rubbed Paul's head.

"Then how'd ya get all them bruises?" Applejack asked.

"Oh," Rick looked at the bruises on his arms, "I was hit while I covered Twilight. She was out so I had to wrap myself over her." Twilight blushed again.

"Again? How many times are you going to hurt yourself for somepony else?" Dash asked as she hovered overhead.

"Hopefully not too many more times." Rick said then joined the rest in laughter.

"We should have a party! You guys have been gone for so long and I missed you so much!" Pinkie bounced around them excited at the prospect of another party.

"Pinkie, we were only gone one night." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, Twilight, it'll be fun." Rick defended. Movement in the grass caught his eye. "_Funny, I didn't know they had snakes in Equestria_."

**Chapter 52**

"We'll have balloons and games and cake and oww! Something bit me!" Pinkie yelled as she rolled onto her back coddling her hind leg. There was a collective gasp from all present. Rick ran over to her and spotted the snake again, this time he could clearly see patterns and a rattle.

"I'll get her to the hospital!" Dash rushed over and got ready to pick her up when Rick stopped her.

"The last thing she needs right now is adrenaline. Dash, race over to the hospital and tell them what happened. It was a Diamond Back Rattlesnake. Hopefully they have anti-venom. Twilight, Load her into the back seat and keep that leg lower than her heart. Fluttershy, keep her calm. Rarity, help Twilight hold her down. Applejack, it's going to be rough, so I need you to keep everyone from bouncing too much. Now everyone get in!" Rick ordered as he took his place behind the wheel.

The engine roared to life as all the ponies carried out their orders. Rick stomped on the gas and left twin ruts in the field as dust and dirt were flung dozens of yards out behind them. It took all his strength to keep the truck going in the right direction. Finally the wheels got traction and they hurdled toward town.

Rick didn't bother trying to get to the road. The field was open enough that he decided to cut straight across to save time. Small holes and ditches bucked the truck on its springs giving Rick a workout trying to keep it aimed correctly. Rocks bounced off the bottom of the cab. He only slowed to make sure he got across the bridge without hitting the walls. He honked the horn to make sure the residents of the town knew that he had no intention of slowing again.

The welcome sight of the hospital came into view. Dash was flying above it in anticipation. As he pulled up in front, the medical staff came rushing out to greet them.

"Get her inside quick," the doctor ordered. "The anti-venom is ready in the observation room."

Twilight and her friends followed the staff inside. Rick stopped for a second and sniffed the air. There was a familiar scent coming from the engine compartment, but there were more important matters at hand. He turned and ran inside.

After about thirty minutes in the waiting room, the doctor came out of the observation room. "She's going to be fine. She will be a sore and there will be some swelling. If you hadn't gotten here when you did, we would be having a different conversation right now." The six friends let out their held breaths all at once.

"That is good news, Doc. Can we go in an' see her?" AJ asked.

"Of course, just keep your visit short. She needs her rest."

"We understand, Doctor, we won't be long." Twilight said over her shoulder as they headed down the hall.

They opened the door to Pinkie's room and went inside. "Hey everypony, it's good to see you."

"Pinkie, I'm so happy you're okay." Twilight told her as they all entered.

"Yeah, the doctor said if you hadn't gotten me here so soon, I might not have made it." Pinkie told them in an unusually calm voice.

"Um, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be okay."

"Oh, I'll go make you some medicine." Fluttershy headed toward the door.

"I'm happy you're okay, Pinkie. I would stay longer, but I have to go. You get some rest." Rick told her as he ducked out the door. He and Fluttershy walked out together.

Rick walked over to his truck and popped the hood. "Damnit! The thing's dead." He slammed the hood down again.

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. Will it be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"No. You see that puddle underneath?" She looked and then nodded. "That's the gas, without it, the engine won't run. Must have torn the fuel line getting here."

"That's a shame." Fluttershy looked at the ground sadly.

"Yeah, but it was worth it to get Pinkie help." He opened the door for Paul. "Well, let's get that medicine."

"Oh, okay. But I have to go into the woods to get the ingredients."

"I've got nothing better to do," He told her as he grabbed his flashlight, pocketknife and, on a whim, a disposable lighter he always kept handy. "Can I leave Paul at your cottage? He's tired after that long ride."

"Of course you can. All his friends there will be happy to see him."

"Great, now we should get going. It'll be dark before too long."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 53**

The pair walked through the woods outside Ponyville. Since Fluttershy said she knew exactly where the herbs she needed were, they were just enjoying the walk. It sure beat having to search for them.

"I still find it very impressive that you not only care for all the critters, but you can even make your own medicine. Very cool." Rick complimented Fluttershy.

"Oh no, I'm nothing special." She was trying to hide in her own mane. Rick had to admit it was kinda cute.

"Are you kidding? You are the Element of Kindness. You know three princesses personally. Most importantly, you have friends who care about you. I promise you are special to them." Rick patted her head as she blushed deeply. "I don't ever want to ever hear you say you aren't special again. You hear me?"

She nodded, "o-okay."

"Good, now where are those herbs?"

"They're just ahead. Around the- Eeep!" Fluttershy squeaked at the sound of thunder.

"Uh-oh, we need to hurry." They ran to get to the needed herbs. It wasn't long after they got them that the skies opened up. "Under here!" They dove into a small outcropping near the path just past some bushes. Rick only managed to spot it due to his height. "We should be okay here. We'll just have to wait it out."

"Alright," Fluttershy curled up next to Rick, she was shivering in the damp cold. "_Well, we can't have that_."

"Stay here," He crawled out and took a quick look around. He managed to a find fair amount of wood and twigs and by digging a little, he found dry leaves. He could now make a small fire and keep it going through the night.

He returned to their hiding spot and sat next to Fluttershy who was still shivering. He stacked his findings and set up the fire. "Just hang on, Shy, this should get you warmed up." He took out his lighter and tried to light it. The small flame refused to spread. "Great," he thought for a second then reached into his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"The kindling is damp and won't light, I have to try something else." He pulled out everything in his wallet that looked like it _could_ burn.

"But, don't you need that stuff?"

"I don't see how my insurance card can help me in a different dimension," Rick smiled as he answered.

"Won't you need it if you go back?"

"Fluttershy, I have no reason to return to Earth. The only family I have now is here in Equestria." Rick tore the card and threaded it into the stack of twigs and leaves along with a dollar bill and a business card. They lit up and soon the fire was warming the outcropping and Fluttershy's shivering slowed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?"

"I'm positive." He reached an arm around Fluttershy and pulled her closer. "We'll have to share our body heat to stay warm, alright?"

She blushed and nodded, "al-alright." After an hour or so, they fell asleep in the safety of their found shelter.

**Chapter 54**

"…Rick!... Fluttershy!..." Rick opened his eyes slowly. "…Fluttershy!... Rick!..." The sunlight shone into the outcropping. It was morning, they survived the cold, wet night and now, someone was looking for them.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, wake up." He gently nudged her.

Fluttershy stirred, "hmm, what…?" She opened her eyes and looked around. The events of the night before sunk in. "Oh, where are those herbs? I have to make the medicine for Pinkie."

"First things first, someone's looking for us."

On cue, the unseen seeker called again. "…Rick!... Fluttershy!..." the voice sounded like Shining Armor.

"Cover your ears, Shy," he took a deep breath, "WE'RE OVER HERE!" He stood up and helped her to her hooves. They both walked to the trail they had taken into the woods.

"There you are. We've been looking all over for you." Shining trotted over to the pair.

"But we were only out here for one night, why send out a search party, and, no offense, why did they send for you?"

"You know how Twilight worries, besides, I owe you." Shining held out a hoof which Rick shook.

"That's true, but you don't owe me anything. You never did. Oh well, what's done is done. Let's get back before she sends for the princesses too." Fluttershy giggled.

When they came out of the woods, they were greeted by Rainbow Dash. "Where were you guys? Twilight was worried sick all night."

"Are you saying you weren't worried?" Rick smirked at her suddenly flustered appearance.

"Bu… yo… well… I-I knew you could handle yourself."

"Aw, she _was_ worried about us, Fluttershy." They all chuckled.

"Well, I better go let everyone know you're okay." Dash started toward the sky.

"Alright, just have them meet up at my place." Rick instructed, Rainbow nodded agreement as she flew off.

"I have to go home and make that medicine for Pinkie Pie, I will meet you later if that's alright with you." Fluttershy added as she turned and started to walk away.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Rick waved as she trotted away. "Shining, I need your help with something else."

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"My truck is dead and I can't leave it parked in front of the hospital. I need your help getting it back to my house."

**Chapter 55**

"…and that's when the rain came. Luckily, we were able to find a place to get out of the rain. We had to huddle together for warmth though, the fire was only able to do so much." Rick recounted to the amassed group of ponies.

"Then everything worked out." Rainbow said as she looked a little guilty for some reason.

"Weren't the skies supposed to have been clear yesterday, _Rainbow Dash_?" Twilight asked with one cocked eyebrow.

"I-I-I was… busy."

"That's right! Dashie was with me in the hospital!" Pinkie, who was feeling much better thanks to Fluttershy's medicine, offered in defense of her friend.

"I'm still curious as to why you all not only sent out a search party but even felt it necessary to have Shining Armor come all the way out here when we were only missing one night." Rick wondered aloud.

"Ya'll don't exactly have the best of luck." Applejack told him with a bit of a smirk.

"Besides, your truck was still in front of the hospital. I didn't think you would have just left it there, so I… er, _we_ got worried about you."

"You know me too well, Twilight. I tore a fuel line and now the darn thing is nothing more than a giant paperweight.

"What does this '_fuel line_' have to do with anything?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The fuel line moves gasoline from the tank into the engine where small, controlled explosions power the whole thing. Without fuel, it doesn't move. But it's alright, it was gonna run out sooner or later anyway."

"Hmm, maybe my come-to-life spell could make it run again." Twilight pondered.

"Ah don't know, Sugarcube. That didn't exactly work too well tha last time you tried it." AJ said.

Twilight blushed slightly, "I know, I just thought it might be worth a try. Rick, what's wrong?"

Rick had stood up and was frantically patting his pockets. "No, no, no, no!" He ran out of the room and into the garage. The ponies looked at each other and followed him. He was in a near panic as he tore through his truck's interior.

"Please, you're scaring us. What are you searching for?" Twilight asked.

"My wallet. The picture of Hanna and Annie is in it and I can't find it anywhere."

"Oh, you had it last night, remember? You took some things out it for the fire." Fluttershy offered

Horror had started to creep over his face. "I must have left it there! I've gotta go get it!" Rick turned and ran as fast as he could toward the woods. He had to have it back.

**Chapter 56**

Rick managed to find the outcropping from the night before and searched for his wallet. "Where, where, where…?" He swept his hands through the leaves and sticks desperation mounting. "Please… let me find it…" A cold sweat had started to form on his forehead until finally, his fingers touched the worn leather. Relief washed over him, "oh, thank Celestia." He scooped it up and opened it to the photo, he felt… whole again. As he ran his fingers across the picture, a tear started to form.

"…Rick!..." Twilight's voice snapped him back to the present.

"This is where I found him." That was Shining Armor. Rick stood up and wiped his eyes. He was just about to head toward the siblings when he heard something else moving in the foliage and froze.

"There he is!" Twilight shouted as she galloped away from Rick's position.

"Wait a second!" Shining galloped after. Rick got to the road as fast as he could, but they were already gone. Rick started to run after them, there would be no point in trying to outrun two ponies, it just wasn't possible, but he had this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"AAAAHHH!" Twilight's scream chilled his blood.

"Stay away from her!" Rick sprinted after hearing Shining's desperate plea. "_This is bad_."

He came around a corner and froze again. Rick's vision was filled with the largest bear he had ever seen. On the other side of the bear was Shining, he was standing guard over Twilight. Even from as far away as he was, Rick could see she was in trouble. There was a puddle of blood forming around her head. Shining had managed to make a shield; it was small but holding against the bear's strikes. He had to do something. If not, Twilight could die; Shining could hold the shield _OR_ move Twilight, not both.

From behind the bear, Rick waved his arms to get Shining's attention. When Shining dared to look his way, Rick yelled, "I'll distract him, you get Twilight to the hospital!"

"He'll kill you!"

"I'll be fine! I'll meet you there when I get away! Trust me!" Shining hesitated but nodded. He knew it was a lie.

Rick pulled out his pocket knife. He screamed at the top of his lungs and charged. He jumped and brought the knifed down into the bear's back somewhere near the shoulders. The bear roared in a primal rage. It spun, lashing with it arms outstretched, Rick barely managed to duck the swipe.

"GO! GO NOW!" Rick yelled as he ran into the woods. The bear was close behind him, slowed by the injury, but only slightly. He dared to look over his shoulder just once and saw Shining galloping away with Twilight draped over his back. "_Good_ _man_."

Rick darted between trees and dove through vines, doing anything he could to slow the monster down. He was hoping, against all evidence to the contrary, that he could find some way out of this. With nothing more than a pocket knife, there was no hope of killing this thing. Climbing a tree wouldn't work, even adult bears can climb. If only he could find a cliff or a river.

Just then, the bear managed to connect with a swat of his massive arms, hitting Rick in the shoulder. Rick was sent spiraling through the air. He got back up and stumbled away. He didn't get far. The bear hit him again, cannoning Rick into a tree. Rick struggled to get back up but only managed to roll over onto his back and leaned against a tree.

This was it; Rick could do nothing but accept his fate. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture inside again. "Soon girls, soon I'll be with you again." The huge bear stood up on its hind legs and stretched its arms to the sky. Everything slowed to a crawl. The giant claws came down. Rick closed his eyes and grinned. He didn't know why or how he was in this world but he was glad he had come. All the friends he had made, the experiences he had, if this was the price he would pay, then that was that. He knew all those ponies were safe right now and he could die in peace.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 57**

Twilight slowly opened her eyes. "She's coming to," Rainbow Dash's familiar voice came into her world. She blinked her eyes trying to make them focus. As she looked around, she realized she was in the hospital. She could see all her friends standing there, as well as the three princesses and her brother.

"What's going on? Why am I in the hospital?" she sat up and rubbed her head. Her hoof brushed against bandages and the prior events came back to her. "The bear! Shining, what happened?! The last thing I remember was we were looking for Rick and this huge bear came out of the trees and hit me. After that, I-I-I… I don't know what happened."

"Twilight," Shining approached and placed a hoof on hers, "you were knocked out. You were hurt pretty bad. I managed to shield us but we were stuck." He lowered his head, "Rick came up behind the bear and he attacked it. Thanks to him, you and I got away."

"So where is he? Where's Rick?" She was answered with silence. None of the ponies dared to make eye contact. "Shining… where's Rick? Princess? Somepony answer me? Where is he!?"

"You were hurt and bleeding badly. He told me to get you help." Shining was forcing the words out. "He told me he would be right behind us."

"So then he made it out? Where is he?"

"Twilight, you've been out for three days and we've been searching the whole time," Shining Armor told her, "and we couldn't find him. We found his trail and… there was so much… blood, but his body was just… gone."

"No, you're lying." Twilight slid her hoof out from under Shining's. "He got away. He had to have made it out."

"It's true, Twilight. We searched every inch of the forest. Fluttershy even had her critters helping." Rainbow Dash verified.

"Search again! He has to be out there! You have to look again!"

Shining Armor placed something on the bed next to Twilight. It was enveloped in her violet magical aura and floated in front of her. It was a small, brown rectangle, it was covered in blood. She unfolded it and inside was the picture of Hanna and Annie. There were bloody fingerprints on the photo.

Her horn flared as she overflowed with rage, sorrow and hurt. "He had no way to defend himself and you just left him behind!"

"Twilight, he told m-" A jug of water launched across the room at him.

"Get out."

"But, Twi-" vases, glasses and various pieces medical equipment levitated with a purple aura.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" The floating objects surrounded Twilight poised and ready for launch. Tears were pouring down her face. Shining lowered his head, turned and walked out the door. Cadence followed him out into the waiting room

Celestia walked over to her and wrapped a wing around her student. Twilight turned and embraced Celestia, crying loudly in her warm fur. "I know it is hard to lose one you cared for so deeply. There are no words that can take the pain away. We must honor his memories; as long as he is in our hearts, he will never really die."

"That's right, Dear, we will all miss him. But as long as we keep him in our hearts, he will always be with us." Rarity rubbed Twilight's back. "It will be difficult, but we will be here for each other."

"Yeah, as long as we have each other, there's nuthin'…" Applejack started but couldn't finish her sentiment due to the lump in her throat. All the ponies started to cry uncontrollably as they sought comfort from each other. Luna herself had tears forming in her eyes. Celestia held Twilight close allowing her own eyes to fill.

Rick Rhinestone had only been in Equestria a few weeks, but he had touched many lives. The ponies cared for him not only because he had risked his life several times to save them, but because he was a good, honest person. Rick had, in many ways, been the type of friend Twilight also wrote to Princess Celestia about. He was always there for his friends, and it cost him his life.

**Epilogue**

Six months had passed since the fateful day. Since then, Twilight had forgiven Shining Armor; it was Rick's idea to sacrifice himself, not her brother's. It wasn't easy in any case. She had lost a dear friend that she cared deeply for and she wanted to blame somepony. The fact that she couldn't made the whole situation more difficult to bear.

In that time, Twilight Sparkle had been made into Princess Twilight Sparkle and now had a beautiful pair of wings to go along with the title. She remained in the Golden Oaks Library. Princess Celestia had agreed that since Twilight had learned all her best lessons in Ponyville, she should continue to live there.

Rick's house remained vacant. All the princesses agreed that it should be cared for as he cared for all the ponies in Ponyville. Twilight had been adamant that there was still a chance he could return and she wanted there to be a place for him to return to. She had taken on the responsibility of caretaker for the property and visited often. She even took in Paul, Fluttershy had said she would do it, But Twilight insisted. Paul came with her in her frequent trips to Rick's home, every time they went, Paul fruitlessly searched the while house for his lost master.

All the ponies in Ponyville had known of the strange resident that had graced their humble village. Most even knew about all the courageous and selfless acts he did to protect so many of the natives and were grateful to him. Celestia had even arranged to have his truck turned into a memorial near his home since there was no grave. A protective spell had been placed on it to keep the metal from rusting and the rubber from rotting. There would be a plaque made and placed during a dedication ceremony.

The dedication was going to be held today. Twilight was, until recently, certain that Rick had somehow managed to escape the bear. She kept his wallet on her dresser in her home to keep his memory alive, but today, she had brought it with her. She was bringing Paul along and had sent Spike ahead to meet her at the dedication; she wanted to take her time. In her subconscious mind, she believed if she didn't go to the ceremony, then Rick wouldn't truly be gone. She had to go, as the resident princess of Ponyville, it was her responsibility. Especially since Celestia, Luna and Cadence would be there.

She slowly waked through town, Paul by her side. Everywhere she looked kicked of memories. So much so that she could hardly see through her own tears. "_There's the café we went to on his second day here._" The memory of how he had to sit on the ground and yet he still loomed over the table made her giggle a little.

Suddenly, Paul sniffed at the air, perked his ears and ran off barking as fast as he could. "Paul, stop, come back!" She raced after him. "Paul! Paul! Get back here!" "_What has gotten into him_?" The more he ran, the more she worried that the only living connection she had with Rick would be gone forever. He could get hit by a cart, run to the woods and get attacked or he could even just run and never return. She started to run faster as a slight panic crept into her mind. Her eyes were starting to water with the combination of wind and worry.

She come to an intersection and frantically looked around. "_Where, where did he go_?" "Whoa, easy there, Buddy," came a male voice from up the road. She turned and saw Paul practically attacking a unicorn stallion she had never seen before.

"Paul, stop that! Leave him alone!"

"Oh, it's alright. He's just excited to make a friend."

Twilight approached and magically grabbed onto Paul's collar tugging him off the new stallion. Once she had a firm hold on him, she looked over the newcomer. He was large, not as big as Big Macintosh, but certainly a little larger than Shining Armor. He had short, dark hair on his mane and his tail. The fur was a soft, almost peach color. There were four stripes running down one side of his face, over one eye and down his barrel between his front legs. Through her watery eyes, these were about all the details she could make out.

"I'm so sorry about that, he's normally so well behaved. I just don't understand"

"Like I said, he was just excited to meet somebody new."

"It's still no excuse." She glared at Paul who was pulling on his magic leash.

"Well regardless, I'm not upset. Anyway, I have to be going. I suppose I'll see you around."

"Yes, I suppose," Twilight wasn't really paying attention, she was too focused on Paul. As she hauled him on their way to the dedication ceremony, she couldn't seem to get his voice out of her head. There was just something so familiar about it.

Shortly, she met her friends at the small park that was made in honor of her lost companion. Paul was still tugging at the ethereal lead.

"What's up with Paul?" Dash asked.

"I'm not sure; he ran off and was all over this unicorn stallion I've never seen before." Twilight looked quizzically at the dog.

"I'm sure he was just excited to make a new friend," Fluttershy said.

"Funny, that's the same thing he said." "_He said something else too, what was it_," the thought nagged at her.

Celestia approached the podium and Twilight's thoughts shifted back to the present. "Good afternoon everypony," "…_som_…" "We are here to honor a dear, lost friend. A selfless and gentle man that all present here today were lucky enough to have known. He was always there for somepony in trouble." "…_someb_…" "I count myself luck to have known him, but I will now turn the stage over to the pony who knew him best, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Celestia stepped aside as Twilight walked up on stage and took station where behind the podium. "I'll never forget the first time I met Rick. He stormed into the library with Pinkie Pie. He was actually afraid of us ponies at that time. He had been injured by a timberwolf when he had saved Applebloom from that same timberwolf," she looked at Applebloom who was crying against Applejack's shoulders. "On three different occasions, he came to _my_ rescue. The last time cost him his life. He was once asked why he kept putting himself into harm's way for everypony, his response was simply 'instinct.' " "…_somebody_…"

The thought that had nagged at her before finally rang home. 'Somebody,' Rick was the only creature she had ever met who used the word. The stallion she met before came to mind again. When she thought about the stripes down his face and barrel, they were almost like what claw marks would look like if…

Just then, the unicorn stallion came around the corner. Seeing his colors and mane style again… Twilight's eyes filled with tears of joy. She vaulted of the stage and ran at full force, she collided with and embraced her old friend. She hugged the new pony and cried into his fur. Twilight seemed to be unable to release him.

Rick had returned to her and she was not about to let him go again.


	22. Preview

**Thank you all for reading. If you liked it, then I'm happy. If you didn't, I did my best damn it. If you hated, oh well, I'll still love and tolerate you.**

**Fear not, Rick will return. Look forward to "Home Again" I've been told "A New World, A Fresh Start" came off as rushed, so I will take more time to write "Home Again" to prevent that in the future. For now, enjoy this preview chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bright light filled Rick's eyes. Even raising a hand to shield them did no good. The last thing he remembered was a monstrously huge bear about to do its best to turn Rick inside out.

"Where am I? What happened?" He got to his feet, that is, he would have if there was even a ground to stand on. He realized he was floating in a type of limbo. No up, no down, there was even an echo. His words just seemed to… cease, not swallowed or erased but just gone. He knew he was talking and he heard his words, but that was it.

"Well, to answer your first question," a voice form his past started, "you are between worlds. And to answer your second question, you got yourself killed."

Rick spun quickly and dropped his jaw. His eyes grew to the point of hurting, "Hanna? Annie?"

"We sent you to that world because you deserved happiness. When we died, you shut down your heart. After everything you did for us when we were alive, you deserved to better. Annie and I decided you needed to go to a place where a warm heart like yours is cherished."

"Hanna, Annie!" Rick floated toward his long dead wife and daughter. He spread his arms wide to embrace them. There was no contact, he drifted right through them.

"We aren't here, Daddy. We are in heaven with Grandma and Grandpa."

Hanna patted Annie on top of her red hair. "That's right; we _are_ in a different world. But it's not your time. You are going to be sent back to live your life with your new family."

Rick felt crestfallen; he suddenly thought he had betrayed his lost human family. "B-But I want to be with you."

"You can't, as I've said, it's not your time." Hanna's ghostly hand hovered over his cheek.

For a moment, Rick thought he would give anything to spend the rest of eternity just like that, when suddenly, a cloud appeared before him. Across the center of the cloud appeared his pony friends. Twilight was in a hospital bed, while the princesses, Shining Armor and the five other ponies Rick came to know and think of as family were also in the room.

He could see that Twilight was yelling at her brother. "What's going on? Why is she so mad?"

"Shining Armor has just told her about your sacrifice. She blames him for your death."

Rick looked closer, he saw Twilight's horn flare, a jug nearly smashed into Shining, and all the things in the room float up to follow suit. "But I told him to leave; He had to in order to save her."

"It doesn't matter, right now Twilight is so hurt that she just needs to blame someone, it doesn't matter who. You mean so much to her and all these other ponies even though you were only there for such a short time."

Rick gave in, "okay, I'll go back."

"Very good. You will be sent back and changed to better fit in." Hanna wrapped him in a spiritual hug.

"I just have one question before I go, why a world of talking ponies? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I like it there, a lot. I'm just a little confused."

"That was my idea, Daddy," Annie chimed in.

"I should have known. Where did you come up with the idea, Sweetie?"

He could see his daughter try to answer, but there was no sound. Hanna and Annie were beginning to fade.

"No! I want more time! I need to be with you! Don't go, don't leave me again!" He tried to reach out for them, but there was nothing there. He was enveloped in a blinding white light again. When the light faded, he heard birds chirping and felt a breeze on his cheek. He lowered his hand and opened his eyes. He was shocked to find he had lost all the fingers on the hand in front of him. He was even more shocked when he raised his other hand and fell face first into the grass.

"Oh yeah, 'changed to better fit in,' this is going to take some getting used to.


End file.
